Another Side of Emily
by alex-1310
Summary: This is my version of the Doyle Saga...A different version of the episode 'Lauren.'  There will also be two different versions of this story.  One for the Emily/Morgan shippers and one for the Emily/JJ shippers.  Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

My version of the Doyle Saga. I don't own anything CBS related, if I did, Emily and JJ would still be on the show and that Rachel Nichols chick would be gone!

Picks up at the beginning of episode entitled Lauren.

Emily had left the BAU, not saying a word to her colleagues, her friends. She said a silent prayer to herself that they remained safe through all of this, because she was going to end this once and for all. She made her way to Boston just as the team began to dig through her background.

"I don't understand" Reid said, sadly and slightly confused, "We are her family why would she just leave, we could help her."

"For exactly that reason" Rossi said, turning to face the young agent, "We are family and Doyle is killing families. She left to protect us."

"She knows everything about us and how we work" Derek said, slightly angry, "We know nothing about her"

"That's why I called in someone who could help" Hotch said turning and facing the team

"Who?" Garcia asked

Just then they saw Hotch look towards the doors and they all turned to see JJ walking in. She smiled slightly before saying,

"Let's get started"

JJ brought the team up to speed on what exactly Emily had been a part of and how now, she was his main target. The most important target of all.

Morgan and Rossi were the ones to go to Emily's apartment and search through her things to see what, if anything, they could find.

Rossi was in the bathroom and came back out with a necklace he had found in the toilet. He held it up to show to Morgan, who just shook his head in anger.

While Morgan was busy brooding, Rossi bent down and pulled out two envelopes from Emily's safe. He opened them up and pulled out a piece of paper. His eyes grew wide as he studied it before looking up at Morgan.

"What?" Morgan questioned shrugging his shoulders

"This is a birth certificate" Rossi said, holding it up to face Morgan

"So?" Morgan shrugged again, "Is it a fake one for Lauren Reynolds?"

Rossi shook his head, "No…it's a birth certificate for a boy…born March 5, 2005"

Morgan's head snapped up and their eyes met, "No way"

Morgan began to pace, angrily, "There's no way Rossi. She said she didn't have any kids. Plus, there's no sign of a kid living here. Look around" Morgan said as he spread his arms and turned around in a circle.

Rossi stood there calmly, and said, "The name on the certificate is Ethan Tyler Prentiss"

"No" Morgan said again shaking his head

"Born at 4:40am, weighing 7lbs 3 oz…Father is listed as unkown"

Morgan stood there still shaking his head before looking up at Rossi with tears evident in his eyes, "Why wouldn't she tell us?"

Rossi shrugged his shoulders as he handed the birth certificate to Morgan, "Maybe she gave him up for adoption, knowing he would be in too much danger, because you and I both know who the father is"

Morgan stared at the birth certificate trying to understand just who this woman, he had called his friend and partner, was.

"It's like we didn't even know her Rossi" Morgan said quietly

Rossi dumped the rest of the contents of the envelopes on Emily's bed, revealing a Lauren Reynolds passport and lastly a small wallet size picture that landed face down on the bed. Rossi reached down and turned it over, expecting to find a picture of Emily or Doyle, but instead his eyes grew wide again and all he could get out was,

"Oh my God"

"What?" Morgan looked away from the certificate and looked down to see what Rossi was staring at.

Morgan's eyes grew wide as well before he ushered the exact same words.

"We have to get back to the office…NOW" Rossi said as they grabbed the stuff they had found and ran back out the door.

Back at the precinct, Morgan scanned and uploaded the birth certificate and the picture they had found before pulling it up on the screen in front of the entire team. First the birth certificate, and then Rossi clicked to the picture they had found. As soon as the picture popped up everyone simultaneously gasped, and some 'oh my gods' got thrown out there.

"He…he looks" Garcia began but couldn't finish

"Just like her" JJ finished for her

On the screen in front of the entire team was a picture of what the entire team was 100% sure was Ethan Prentiss. There was no information on the back of the picture, but the boy in the picture was no more than 4 years old and was the spitting image of Emily. He had her dark, wavy hair and deep brown eyes, as well as her nose and mouth. If they were to compare a 4 year old Emily with this four year old, they would be practically identical.

"If Doyle knows that Emily had a child, his child, he's going to do everything in his power to find him" Reid stated

"Yeah but he must be hidden somewhere, or was adopted or something" added JJ, "And Emily would never tell him. She would die first"

"Garcia" said Hotch as he turned to look at the technical analyst

"Yes sir"

"I need you to find out everything you can and more on this child. He's in danger too now"

"Yes sir" she answered before getting up and heading back to her lair.

Soon they found out more on Emily's background, or Lauren Reynolds background really, and they packed up to head to Boston, where they were sure they would find her, if it wasn't too late.

On the flight over to Boston, Garcia found little information on the boy named Ethan, so she widened her search to try to find some family member or close friend whom Emily trusted enough to take care of and raise her son. After they finally landed and got settled in Boston, Garcia finally found something connected to the boy, or so she was hoping.

"Sir" Garcia said as she hurried into the room where her team was

"What is it?" he asked as he turned to face her, along with the rest of the team.

"I may have found something" she said, as she sat down at a computer and pulled up the information she found.

"I found a Sarah Conners living outside Seattle who has a six year old boy named Ethan" she said looking up at her boss

"Garcia" Morgan began but was cut off

"This Sarah Conners is a cousin of Emily's. She is three years older than Emily but their mothers are sisters and I pulled up the picture and this is what I found" she said as she clicked a button making a picture of a woman pop up on the screen, causing yet another round of gasps in the room.

"If that's not a relative I don't know what is" Rossi commented

They were all looking at a picture of woman who could pass for Emily's sister, they had so many similarities. The only differences were Sarah's nose was smaller and rounder, her eyes were more hazil than brown, and her hair was longer, the way Emily's used to be.

"Okay how do we know this is the Ethan we are looking for?" questioned Hotch

Garcia smiled slightly before saying, "I did a background check on Sarah, she's never been married and the birth certificate I found for Ethan has been altered. I mean for someone with an untrained eye they wouldn't notice it, the only reason I did is because I am me! The time stamps for Ethan's birth are different on this birth certificate" she clicked to bring up the birth certificate she had found listing Sarah Conner as the mother, then compared to the original one that Emily had, "See the differences"

The team looked very carefully before the noticed that the one Sarah Conners had was a slightly different font for the time stamp, something most people wouldn't pay attention to.

"And besides that the name on the birth certificate that Sarah Conners has, lists the boys name as Ethan Tyler Conners. What are the odds?" she questioned as she looked around at her team

"Do you have an address?" Hotch asked

As he was asking the question Garcia had already pulled up the address for the team to see.

"Okay, Rossi and JJ I want you two to fly to Seattle and check in with Sarah and Ethan make sure they are okay and get the real story from Sarah. But be extra careful that you aren't being followed. We don't want to be the reason Ethan gets found" Hotch told them

JJ and Rossi nodded before Reid added, "But Doyle already has Emily. Do you think he's really looking for Ethan?"

"I don't know Reid. And we all know that Emily isn't going to tell him, but I would rather be safe, just in case he has eyes and ears out somewhere nearby or near Seattle. This isn't any normal case. This is one of our own" replied Hotch


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it took awhile. Thanks for the reviews and I will try to keep updating the story as quickly as I can!

CH. 2

JJ and Rossi were flying to Boston when Rossi noticed how fidgety JJ was. He kept watching her as she tapped her foot on the floor and looked out the window, chewing on her thumbnail. Finally he broke the silence.

"You're really worried" he stated

JJ whipped her head around and stared straight at the older man. She dropped her hand to her lap, but continued to tap her foot on the floor. She sighed before saying,

"Is it that obvious?"

Rossi smiled slightly before nodding in her direction,

"You're tapping your foot nervously and chewing on her nails"

JJ nodded, "Bad habit, I know"

"Same habit Emily has" Rossi pointed out

"Well I guess sometimes you pick up a friends bad habit"

"Uh huh" Rossi replied as he continued to watch her. Then he asked her a question that threw her completely off guard, "Are you two JUST friends?"

JJ's head snapped up and cold blue eyes met brown, "Excuse me"

"It's just a question JJ"

"That is not JUST a question Rossi" she replied harshly

"And yet you're still not answering it?" he stated as he raised an eyebrow

"And I'm not going to answer it because it's out of line and has nothing to do with this case"

"Oh it has everything to do with this case" Rossi stated, this time more harshly, "Because if you are more than friends with Emily, then your judgment is going to be extremely clouded"

JJ stared daggers at Rossi before responding, "Well if you ask me the ENTIRE team's judgment is going to be clouded, because I know you all care about her and each person on the team has a special relationship with her"

Rossi nodded, "That's true"

"For instance, I've watched you interact with her and I know that you know some secrets about her that nobody else does" JJ pointed out, "And I know that you think of her as a daughter. So tell me Rossi, how does that affect your judgment on this case?"

Rossi smiled slightly and responded, "You're absolutely right. The entire team's judgment is going to be clouded. But do you really expect any of us to ignore this case or let another team handle it? Nobody would agree to that."

"Exactly. So why the hell are you targeting me?" questioned JJ

"I'm not targeting you JJ, I'm just worried…about Emily…and you. I've never seen you like this" he told her, the fatherly concern evident in his voice, "And if you are more than friends with Emily that is fine, I just want to be there if you need anything."

JJ nodded her head before answering, "She's my best friend, other than Garcia of course. I'm just really scared, we all know how stubborn she can be"

"Stubborn? On this team. No way" Rossi said sarcastically, causing JJ to laugh a little

"What are we supposed to do once we make sure Sarah and Ethan are safe? We are going to interrogate them and then just leave? Shouldn't we put them in protective custody or something?" JJ asked worriedly

"I don't think putting them in protective custody will help. If anything it will set bells and whistles off for Doyle. I think that if they are safe right now, that we post an undercover agent nearby and have them keep tabs on Sarah and Ethan. Then if there is any danger whatsoever, we move them as fast as we can" Rossi stated

JJ nodded her head in understanding.

"Do you think Ethan knows the truth?" Rossi asked, "About who his mother is?"

JJ shook her head, "I don't know, honestly, your guess is as good as mine"

Rossi nodded before leaning back in his seat and JJ went back to staring out the window as they waited for their plane to land.

_Boston_

Emily was checking her voicemail from Garcia and it took everything in her power not to break down while she listened to it. She closed her eyes and thought about sweet, bubbly, fun loving Garcia and then she thought about each of her team mates. Level headed and in charge Hotch, fatherly Rossi, her best friend Morgan, and everyone's little brother Reid. Then there was JJ, so much she didn't get to say to her, or any of them for that matter. Then she opened her eyes and took a deep breath before getting out of the car with her gun and running at the vehicle she believed contained Doyle.

After smoking out the occupants of the SUV, Emily realized Doyle was not in it. She began asking the other men where he was, when she heard Doyle's voice behind her.

"Right here"

As she spun around to come face to face with him, it was too late, he had already fired his gun at here, hitting her in the chest and knocking her to the ground. Doyle walked up to her casually as she squirmed around on the ground trying to catch her breath. He smiled slightly as he looked down at her and realized she had worn a vest, ultimately stopping the bullets from killing her.

As Emily laid there, she heard him talking to her but all she could think about was her team an d her son. And she closed her eyes and prayed that they would all be okay.

Emily was in a chair with her feet tied to the legs, and her arms cuffed behind her back. She heard Doyle walking up behind her and she closed her eyes and took a breath as he grabbed her neck. He then began talking to her, asking her questions about where his rings were. He then began unbuttoning her shirt exposing her chest.

"A four leaf clover should be a nice addition to your other tattoos" Doyle stated as he rolled a machine closer to Emily, "You still have two right?"

"Yep. And that's enough ink, thanks" Emily replied as she turned to look from Doyle to the machine

Doyle laughed harshly, "Ink? North Koreans can't afford ink. No, no, they brand themselves"

Emily's eyes grow wider as she realizes what's about to happen. She leaned forward, in a failed attempt to get away from him. Doyle grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back so he had better access to her neck, causing her to moan out in pain.

"The more you fight, the more this will hurt" Doyle tells her before he begins branding a four leaf clover above her left breast, causing Emily to cry out in pain.

_Seattle_

JJ and Rossi navigate their way outside Seattle before, finally turning down a dirt road and following it about two miles through overgrown trees, before finally coming to a clearing about an acre wide with a small cottage type house on it. There was a chain length fence surrounding the cottage and as soon as JJ and Rossi stepped out of their vehicle they saw two huge German Shepherds come tearing around the corner towards them barking. JJ nearly jumped out of her skin as she fell back against the SUV.

Rossi turned to look at her, "JJ? You okay?"

JJ nodded as she looked at the dogs inside the fence barking and growling at the two of them.

"Yeah they just startled me"

"You can wait in the car if you want?" Rossi told her, knowing that she was having flashbacks to the barn where she was attacked by the ravage dogs.

She shook her head, "No way. We are here to help Emily, I'm not sitting on the sidelines" she told him as she regained her composure.

Just then a woman resembling Emily came out the front door of the cottage, standing on the front porch, but not moving any further. She looked at JJ and Rossi before asking,

"Who are you and what are you doing on my property?"

"Ma'am, we need to talk to you about some important matters" Rossi told her, making sure to not get to close to the fence.

"I asked who you were?" the woman said again

"Sarah Conners, correct?" JJ said, speaking up

The woman turned and glared at JJ, and JJ couldn't help but notice that she had the same glare as Emily.

"My name is Jennifer Jareau and this is David Rossi-" she began but was cut off by Sarah

"You work with Emily" she stated

Rossi and JJ looked at each other before Rossi answered, "Yes and she's in trouble. We believe you might be also"

Sarah nodded before calling off the dogs telling them to sit and stay as she walked to the gate and opened it for the two agents.

JJ was a little weary, but Sarah smiled and touched her arm, "Don't worry, they were police dogs, they know the rules. They won't move, I promise. Please come in and tell me what's going on"

JJ smiled at the woman, thinking of how much she reminded her of Emily.

JJ and Rossi followed Sarah through the front door and found a cozy living room, with a fireplace and a leather couch, along with a small kitchen. JJ noticed that there was a hallway off of the kitchen.

After Sarah had locked the door she offered JJ and Rossi a seat on the couch before taking a seat in a chair beside the couch.

"Please tell me what's happened?" Sarah said, "What's happened to Emily?"

"How did you know we worked with Emily?" JJ questioned, not answering the woman's question

The woman turned and looked JJ in the eyes and that's when it really hit JJ that this was not Emily. Those weren't Emily's deep brown, soulful eyes. These eyes were a light hazil. And JJ knew they didn't have time to chit chat, that they were here for business.

"You are beautiful" the woman said with a smile, "Just like she said"

JJ was caught off guard by the comment, and she turned to look at Rossi who raised his eyebrows, before she turned back to Sarah.

"Thank you?"

Sarah laughed lightly before saying, "Emily would usually come up here at least twice a year. She told me about her team and how much she cared for them. She described each of you to us"

"Emily? Emily said how much she cared about us?" JJ asked, knowing the older woman was not good talking about her feelings.

Sarah smiled and nodded, "Okay, you and I both know she is not good at showing emotion. But I knew how much she cared about you, by the way she would talk about you"

"I'm sorry Sarah. I wish we had time to sit and talk, but we are here because Emily is in trouble and we believe you are in danger now also" Rossi said looking at the two women

"Right, sorry" said JJ

"Emily has been kidnapped by a man from her past. And we believe that he may know about her past, and if so, then you two are in danger" Rossi told her

Sarah's face changed and she looked from one agent to the other before stating, "You know…You know about Ethan"

The two agents nodded, before JJ added, "We know that Ethan is Emily's son…and that he is the offspring of a dangerous man who she got too close to on an undercover assignment"

"It's him isn't it? Doyle has Emliy and you think that he knows about Ethan" Sarah stated

"So you know?" Rossi asked

"Of course I know" Sarah said a bit harshly, "I know that she was undercover for a year and that she ended up pregnant. She told me that she couldn't giver her baby up for adoption, because then she would never be able to keep it safe. So…I volunteered to raise it. She told me no at first, said it was too dangerous. But I can be just as stubborn as Emily. We came up with a plan and basically Ethan became mine"

"She told me that no one should ever find out if I lived quietly and we changed the birth certificate. So tell me, how did you guys find out?"

"After she was taken we searched her apartment and found a picture of Ethan and his birth certificate" Rossi told her, "The original one"

Sarah nodded her head before asking, "So what now?"

"Where's Ethan?" asked Rossi

Sarah motioned towards the hallway before saying, "His room"

"Does he know the truth? About anything?" Rossi questioned

Sarah nodded, before calling his name, "ETHAN"

Not five seconds later a little boy with shaggy brown hair, wearing khaki cargo pants and a blue t-shirt that said 'Property of the FBI' came running around the corner and ran straight for Sarah, stopping next to her and looking at the two adults that he had never met.

JJ and Rossi both had to catch their breath, because this little boy was obviously older and had changed a little bit compared to the picture they had seen, but it was blatantly obvious that he was Emily's son. JJ smiled as she looked into his soulful brown eyes, through his shaggy brown hair. Those were Emily's eyes, she thought to herself.

"Hi Ethan" Rossi said to the boy

The boy looked at Rossi but then turned his attention back to JJ and he smiled. A true smile…The Emily Prentiss wide, teeth showing smile and JJ's heart melted.

"You're JJ" the boy said as he continued to look at her

JJ nodded before replying, "And you are Ethan"

He nodded again as he continued to smile.

Rossi watched the interchange carefully, wondering to himself if there was something else going on here. But then the boy turned towards him.

"And you're Rossi" he stated matter of factly

Rossi raised his eyebrows, but nodded.

"Mommy always tells me stories when she comes to see me" he said turning from Rossi back to JJ, "And she showed me a picture one time of all of you together"

JJ and Rossi looked at each other before Sarah said, "Ethan knows that Emily is his real mother. He only calls me mom in public so that people won't be suspicious. I wanted him to know who his real mother was, even if she didn't"

"She didn't want him to know the truth?" asked Rossi

"She said it would be too dangerous if he called her mom and me Aunt, but I told her he needed to know the truth and that if she wanted my help that I would raise him as my son, but that he would know she is the one who brought him into this world" Sarah told them

The little boy walked up to JJ and stood in front of her before he put his hands on her legs and leaned into her, whispering in her ear. Then he turned back around and looked at his aunt.

"I remember the stories mommy told me about her friends. JJ is one of her bestest friends and Rossi is like a dad to her." He said excitedly

His aunt nodded before looking into the boy's eyes, "Ethan why don't you go back to your room and play for awhile, okay. I need to finish talking to these people"

The little boy stopped smiling and said, "Something's wrong isn't it? That's why they're here. Where's mommy?"

The boy panicked as he turned back around and looked at the two agents, "Is she dead?"

JJ and Rossi looked at each other and the little boy misinterpreted that to mean yes. Ethan threw his arms around and JJ and started crying. Sarah stood up and walked over to Ethan and JJ, attempting to pry Ethan off of JJ but Ethan just held on tighter.

"It's okay Sarah" JJ told the woman, "I have a little boy who's almost three. I know"

Sarah nodded and returned to her seat.

"Why don't I take him back to his room and you two can keep talking" JJ asked as she wrapped her arms around the little boy and lifted him onto her hip as she stood

Sarah nodded saying, "First door on the right"

Rossi watched as JJ rounded the corner with the little boy attached to her, as he balled up JJ's hair in his little fist.

When JJ got to Ethan's room, she looked around, seeing little army people and legos. But what stood out the most were the books. There was a bookshelf piled with books and JJ smiled, knowing that was Emily's doing. She then walked over to Ethan's twin bed and sat down. He still had his little arms wrapped tightly around her neck and she could feel his little fingers balling up her hair. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, pulling him close. Then she started talking to him.

"Hey Ethan, I know you're scared, but your mom is not dead okay. But she is in a lot of danger okay" JJ told him. She knew she shouldn't be telling him too much, but she also knew that since he was Emily's son, he probably knew more than he should for his age.

Ethan slowly pulled away from JJ leaning back with his hands still on her shoulders, to look her in the eyes. It broke her heart to see his eyes puffy and red from crying because he thought his mother was dead.

"She's alive?" he asked with a hiccup

"Yes, right now she is. But she's in trouble and we came here to make sure you and your aunt were safe" she told him

He sniffled and hiccupped again before asking, "Did my daddy find her?"

JJ's eyes widened and she swallowed before asking, "Do you know who your daddy is?"

He nodded and said, "Mommy and Aunt Sarah said he's a bad man"

JJ pulled the boy back further, causing his arms to fall from her shoulders, "Have you ever seen a picture of your daddy?"

"No" he told her shaking his head

JJ sighed with relief as she pulled the boy against her chest.

"We are going to do everything we can to get your mom back Ethan"

She felt him nod his head against her chest and she slowly started rocking him back and forth.

Meanwhile in the living room, Rossi continued to question Sarah for another half hour before he concluded that she and Ethan were safe for now. He filled her in on the undercover agents that would be down the road and if anything suspicious happened to let them know right away. He then followed Sarah down the hall to Ethan's room and they found Ethan sound asleep in JJ's arms. Rossi nodded with her that it was time to go, so she got up carefully from the bed before turning and laying the little boy down. She took one last long look at him before she and Rossi left.

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

On the flight back to Boston Rossi chose to sit directly across from JJ. He watched her carefully, looking for the same nervous signs that she exerted on the flight to Seattle. He found it interesting that this time she seemed calmer, almost relaxed compared to a few hours ago.

JJ looked up and her blue eyes met his brown.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, obviously annoyed

"I just think it's interesting how much calmer you are now, than you were earlier" he pointed out

"Maybe I just know that you have been profiling me, so I'm being more careful with my behaviors" JJ responded

Rossi nodded but then asked, "When we were at Sarah's, what did Ethan say to you?"

JJ tried to act surprised, "Excuse me?"

"Come on JJ, don't play dumb with me. When we were all in the living room, he walked up to you and whispered something in your ear" Rossi said trying to get it out of her, "What did he say?"

"It's not important" she told him as she glared at him

"Are you sure?"

"Rossi I wouldn't hold something back if it could help save Emily" she told him harshly, "You should know that, especially since you think we are more than friends"

"Or you could have known about Ethan, and Emily could have told you that no matter what you were to protect him and keep him safe, even if it costs her, her life" he countered

"How dare you" JJ said, clearly angry as she bolted up from her seat and stepped into the aisle, "I would never jeopardize Emily's life or anyone else's. And I surely wouldn't hold back pertinent information if it meant bringing Emily home safe and alive" she yelled at Rossi as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Rossi stood up from his seat and began to walk toward JJ.

"Don't" she said, holding up her hand, telling him not to come any closer, "I know I haven't been part of the team for the last few months. But I still thought of you guys as friends…until now"

"JJ-"

"I don't really want to hear it Rossi" she said as she looked up and met his eyes, "Because you're right"

Rossi raised his eyebrows, not certain what part he was right about.

"I do care a lot about Emily" JJ said, never wavering, "The problem is she doesn't know how much I care and now there's a chance that she will never know"

Rossi stepped forward, "JJ we never stopped caring about you. We keep hoping that one day you will be able to be part of the team again. And we are still your friends. I'm sorry, but I had to ask those questions. If there's any chance that anyone we know is holding back any information that could help save Emily we have to find out."

JJ nodded looking back up at Rossi, "Well you still suck for saying that stuff"

"I'm sorry" he said as he reached for her and pulled her into his arms, which surprisingly she allowed him to do.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" questioned Rossi

"Depends" she whispered into his chest as she tried to stop the tears from falling

"What happened to Will?"

With that JJ pushed away from Rossi carefully and then looked back up at him, "Let's just say my new job and hours gave me a real taste for the kind of man Will was and I didn't really like it"

"Oh"

"Besides I've pretty much been hiding behind him because I was afraid of my feelings for Emily" JJ told him, "Don't get me wrong, I will always be grateful to him, I mean he gave me a beautiful son whom I adore, but I didn't love him"

"You don't have to explain anymore" Rossi told her, holding up his hands in surrender

"Are you sure? Because you seemed to want to know my whole life story retold" she said to him

"Fair enough"

"He said I was pretty and that Emily talked about me the most" JJ said after sitting back down in her seat

"What?" Rossi said, as he also sat back down

"It's what Ethan whispered in my ear at the house" she told him

"Oh" Rossi replied, "He's a beautiful boy. Smart too."

JJ let out a small laugh, "He's Emily's son. What did you expect."

With that Rossi just looked at her and she knew he was thinking he could just as easily had Doyle's personality and looks and for that Emily was extremely lucky.

"Nevermind" JJ said knowing what Rossi was thinking

They sat in silence for a few minutes before JJ broke the silence for the last time.

"Could you not say anything about my feelings…you know…for Emily" she asked nervously

Rossi let out a fatherly smile and a nod, "Your secret is safe with me"

_Boston_

Doyle had Emily by the hair again and said to her, "This won't be the first time you've killed an innocent. But it will be the first time you have to watch"

As Doyle's partner brought in the laptop and set it in front of Emily, her eyes grew wide. The first thing she noticed was blonde hair and she thought of JJ, but then she focused and noticed the way the woman was standing. 'Not JJ, Seaver' she thought to herself. But then she saw Rossi and she became very nervous and scared.

"No, no. This was about you and me you said, you and me" Emily shouted

"Why is your team here, because I didn't leave a trail" Doyle said to her

"Ian whatever you want to do to me I accept. But leave them out of it" Emily practically begged

"Who were you thinking first?" Doyle asked his partner

"The woman, then the goateed man, then Fayee"

Emily took a deep breath to regain her composure before she said, "Shoot Fayee. If he dies my team doesn't have anything."

Doyle laughed "Hello Lauren. Good to see you again"

_Back inside the station_

JJ and Rossi arrive back at the station and relay information regarding Sarah and Ethan. Then Rossi and Seaver try questioning Fayee before he gets shot.

Rossi then corners Seaver about what doesn't make sense about Doyle's MO. He starts talking to her harshly about how the team can't think straight.

The team starts doing more digging and finds out that Doyle had another son, whom Emily met when she was undercover. A four year old boy named Declan.

As the team is discussing their newly found lead, JJ sighs with relief thinking that Doyle is after revenge for his son Declan, and that maybe he has no idea that Ethan even exists.

She steps out of the room into the hallway and leans up against the wall, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Not a few seconds later she is startled by Morgan.

"JJ" he says as he stands in front of her

"What is it?" she asks as she makes eye contact with him

"You okay?" he asks concerned

"Are you?" she counters back

He just nods, saying, "Fair enough"

"Do you think we are going to get her back?" JJ asks quietly

Morgan looks at her and slowly shrugs his shoulders, "I sure hope so"

_Meanwhile in the storage building_

Emily flashes back to finding out Declan was Ian's son. She remembers what a sweet, innocent boy he was and how afraid she was that he would grow up to be like Doyle. She vowed that she would not let that happen.

Emily snaps out of it as Doyle is pushing her down the hallway to a room where they both know Declan died.

"That's where he died. And that's where I'm going to kill you" Doyle said before he threw Emily into the wall head first

As she turned around and looked up at him, she said to him, "There's something you don't know, about those photos"

"After your arrest I relocated Louise and Declan. And then I got a call. Interpol had sent back our profile. The head of terrorism wanted more dirt on you so they could break you." She said, relaying the facts

"So you used my son as a promotion" Doyle stated

"No. I wouldn't let him be a pawn" Emily told him, "The things they would have done to him to get you to talk. But I knew even if I didn't cooperate, they were going to find him, eventually, so I had to-"

"Had to what" Doyle yelled

"End his suffering before it could begin" Emily answered

With that, Doyle swung his gun back and smacked Emily across the face with it.

"What else did you do? You put him in the profile what else did you do?" Doyle yelled at Emily as he grabbed her and held her against the wall.

"I put him in the profile after…the pictures were taken" she told him breathlessly

"You don't know when those pictures were taken" Doyle told her

"Yes I do. I'm the one holding the gun" Emily told him

Again Doyle lost it, grabbing Emily and throwing her into a shelf, before turning her and slamming her into the ground.

As she laid face down on the concrete with her wrists still cuffed she turned towards Doyle and said, "You want to hear his last words to me?"

Instead of responding, Doyle kicked her hard in the stomach, causing her to cry out in pain.

As she tried to catch her breath she turned back to Doyle and said, "He said I looked pretty good for a dead kid, didn't I. And then… he got…on…the plane…and I never…saw him again" she told Doyle, trying to catch her breath.

"He's alive!" Doyle yelled as he kicked her in the ribs again, causing her to cry out, yet again

As she was laying there, she said, "Just because I held a gun to him, doesn't mean I shot him. I only had to make you and the North Koreans believe he was dead"

Doyle then bent down and grabbed Emily by the hair, yanking her up and running her head first into the wall…again.

"You're lying" he said into her ear as he held her against the wall, "And I know about Ethan" he told her as he reached for his gun. But as he reached Emily swung back and began to fight him.

Emily got her cuffed hands around his neck and held on, "I beat you Ian. Before you even got out of North Korea, I beat you, because I gave Declan his life back"

"I'll find him" Doyle told her as she held on tighter

"No you won't. Ever since you told me my people had Fayee, I've been stalling you" she told him

Just then the lights went out which startled Emily and that's when Doyle took his chance, pushing up hard off his knees and throwing Emily backwards in the air they both of them flying back breaking a table. Emily grabbed a leg from the table and began hitting Doyle in the face with it, before dropping it off to the side and turning to her right when she heard a noise, but as she turned back to Doyle, he had grabbed the leg and shoved the pointed end into her stomach.

As Emily stumbled back in pain, Doyle asked, "Where is he? Where's Declan? Emily, tell me" he said as she fell down beside him.

Doyle rolled over so he was above Emily and continued to ask her, "Where is he? Emily, tell me where he is. He needs to meet Ethan. They're brothers. And I will raise them together, because I KNOW where Ethan is"

"No" she whispered, as she tried to catch her breath and fight off the pain

A few seconds later there were sounds of gunshots and Doyle took off, leaving Emily on the floor.

The SWAT team came running in, Derek right behind, yelling on his mic that he had her. He knelt down beside Emily, his eyes wide with fear.

"I got her in the basement on the south side. I need a medic" he yelled into his mic

"Prentiss" Morgan said as he scooted closer to her and put one hand near her wound and the other hand on top of her hands.

"Morgan?" she whisperd, straining to keep her eyes open

"Hey, it's me. I'm right here" he told her, "You're going to be alright"

Emily began to close her eyes and Morgan yelled at her, "Stay with me baby, stay with me"

"Let me go" she whispered, as he strained to look at him

"No. No I am not letting you go" he told her as both his hands held hers

"HELP ME" he yelled towards the door

As Emily began to close her eyes again, he looked at her, "Listen to me. I know why you did all of this. I know what you did for Declan, and I know about Ethan"

Emily opened her eyes enough to look up at Morgan.

"I am so proud of you. Do you understand that" Morgan told her as he looked down at her, "I am proud of you because you are my friend and you are my partner… No Emily" he yelled, with tears in his eyes

"You have to save him" Emily squeaked out, "Please…promise…he knows" she told him as her frightened eyes looked into his

"Who?" he asked

"Ethan" she whispered, "Promise me"

"I promise" he told her sincerely as she closed her eyes

"Stay with me. If you can hear me, please, just squeeze my hand" he told her, fighting back his tears

Emily squeezed his hand back and Morgan let out a sigh of relief, taking both her hands in his,

"There you go baby, just keep squeezing" he told her holding onto her hands for dear life

_Hospital_

The team was in the waiting room, taking turns pacing waiting to hear anything about Emily.

Finally JJ came around the corner. The whole team leaned forward in their chairs, eager to hear what she had to say. But JJ's eyes were red and full of tears and as she looked around at the people in the room, her heart broke for each one of them. She knew as she looked from Morgan, to Garcia, and then Reid, that they knew. She took a deep breath before saying,

"She never made it off the table"

Morgan and Garcia both let their tears fall, as did Rossi, while Reid jumped out of his chair and attempted to blow past JJ.

"Spence" she said, stopping him

"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye"

JJ's heart broke and she pulled him into a hug as he started crying.

JJ watched as Hotch, not showing any emotion, got up and walked out into the stairwell. After JJ released Reid she met Hotch in the stairwell and told him,

"We need Emily to be dead"

"I know" he told her

After the funeral, Hotch met with the team.

"Doyle is still out there" Hotch said, "And we will not stop looking for him, because as long as he's alive, Ethan and Sarah are in danger. Do we understand"

The team, all with sad eyes, nodded in agreement. Hotch then turned to JJ who was standing outside the reception room the team was in. Rossi turned and saw her, leaving the team and walking over to her.

He opened his arms and JJ gladly accepted the hug.

"I'm sorry JJ" he whispered to her, "I'm sorry you never got to tell her how you felt"

JJ nodded against his chest, "Thank you"

As JJ stepped away Rossi said, "Do you think it's ironic that Emily died two days after her son's sixth birthday"

JJ just shrugged her shoulders, "We aren't telling him the truth yet. Not with Doyle still out there. Sarah knows, but"

"Don't you think when Emily doesn't show up for a visit next year that the boy will figure it out?" questioned Rossi

"We will tell him, just…not yet. He and Sarah have been moved because Emily told Morgan that Doyle knew about Ethan too. So once that is over with and they are settled somewhere safe, then we will tell Ethan about Emily" JJ told him

Rossi just nodded before asking, "Where are they moving them?"

"It's better if you don't know that" she said as she looked at him, the hurt evident in his eyes, and hers, "It's safer for you guys and them…the less people that know"

He nodded, "I understand…but they are safe?"

"Right now, yes" she told him just as Morgan came around the corner

"JJ, I have to get to Ethan" he said in a determined voice

"Morgan-" she began, but was cut off

"I promised her JJ" he said a bit harshly, but JJ could see the hurt in his eyes

"Derek" she said as she placed a hand on his arm, "He's already been moved…somewhere safe"

"But-"

"They are okay" she told him, "And it's best if you just forget about them, okay"

"You want me to forget about my best friend's family?" Morgan questioned as he ripped his arm from JJ's grasp

"No, that's not what I meant" she told him, trying to atone for what she had just said

"She practically died in my arms JJ" he said raising his voice, "And I promised her I would keep him safe"

"He is safe Morgan" she tried to tell him

"No" he yelled as she shook his head, "I have to meet him"

"That's not possible" she replied, "And not safe"

He turned around with tears in his eyes, "Please JJ…she was one of my best friends…I have to make sure"

"Derek, I understand, but you and I both know that's not a good idea" she told him gently

Morgan gave in, knowing that was true. But then JJ got an idea.

"Okay I have an idea. You can't meet him in person, but what if I have Garcia contact Sarah on a secure video connection, just so you can see that he's okay" JJ asked as she looked at Morgan

"Really? That won't be too dangerous?"

"Not if we keep it short and sweet" she told him

He nodded and JJ ran off to find Garcia. Not five minutes later JJ, Garcia, and Morgan were in the conference room with the door locked as Garcia dialed up the web connection to Sarah. Then they were connected and Sarah's face appeared,

"Hey JJ" she said

"Hey, we have to make this quick okay" JJ told her

Sarah nodded and turned away from the screen for a second, before reappearing with a miniature Emily in her lap.

"Hey Ethan" JJ said with a smile

"Hi JJ" he said excitedly with a smile

Then the boy turned and looked at Morgan and Garcia, still holding his smile.

"Hi Ms. Garcia and Mr. Morgan"

"Hey kid" replied Morgan, "I just wanted to make sure you were safe"

The boy nodded, "Yep, me and Aunt Sarah are okay, but we had to move"

"I know" Morgan croaked out, his emotions getting the best of him, as he looked at the screen into the same brown eyes as Emily's.

"Okay we have to go now" JJ said, ending the conversation, "Bye Ethan, bye Sarah"

"Bye bye" Ethan said with a smile and a wave, while Sarah just nodded

Then the feed was cut off and JJ turned to look at Morgan and she could tell he was hurting, but then he turned and looked at JJ and did something he hadn't done to JJ in a long time, he hugged her.

"Thank you" he whispered in her ear

JJ returned the hug and just nodded. After they released their hug, the all walked out of the room and back to the team. Garcia stood with JJ for a moment before JJ broke the silence.

"I have to go" JJ said as she turned to leave, without saying goodbye to anyone

_Paris_

JJ let a small hint of a smile escape her as she began to cross the street to the little café, but as she got closer her smile faded, realizing that she was about to have to say goodbye to one of her best friends, not to mention the person she was in love with.

JJ sat down across from the woman and began digging through her purse, her blue eyes looking up to meet brown, before looking back down at her bag.

"Passports from three different countries and a bank account in each one to keep you comfortable"

"Thank you" the woman said as she picked up the envelope

JJ nodded as she looked back into the deep brown eyes. Except now those eyes were sad and not full of life, they looked almost defeated.

"Good luck" JJ told her, meaning every word

The woman pried her eyes away from JJ's before standing up and walking away quickly.

JJ turned watching the older woman walk away and she knew it was now or never. She jumped out of her seat and ran after the brunette, grabbing the brunettes arm and turning her to face herself.

"JJ" Emily said in a shocked voice

"Em…don't" JJ said, cutting her off

Emily looked into JJ's eyes, trying to determine what the younger woman was feeling. But then she caught Emily completely off guard. She reached up and grabbed the back of Emily's head, pulling her down, crashing their lips together.

Emily was shocked, but she kissed JJ back, knowing that this would be the first, last, and only time it would ever happen. She wrapped her arms around JJ's waist pulling her closer as their mouths and tongues explored each other. She let a moan escape her lips when JJ moved her hands down from the back of her head, as they traveled down the back of her body before stopping on the small of her back. Emily tightened her hold on JJ's hips as she pulled her flush up against her body, before a moan of pain escaped her lips and she broke the kiss, her right arm going to her stomach, where a fresh wound still lingered, encompassed with stitches.

JJ jumped back looking at Emily, "I'm so sorry. Oh my gosh, are you okay?"

Emily held her stomach as she nodded and tried to catch her breath, "Yeah…it's…okay"

JJ had her hand on Emily's back as she rubbed soothing circles, while Emily regained her composure. Then she stood up straighter and looked at JJ,

"What was that?" she asked the younger woman

"What?" JJ questioned as she shrugged her shoulders

"You know what I'm talking about" the brunette said as she closed her eyes, "You can't do that"

"What, why? Because you're 'dead'?" JJ said angrily

"Yeah for starters" Emily said, just as angry

JJ shook her head, "I couldn't watch you walk away from everyone who's ever cared about you without you knowing how much we care…how much I care"

Emily looked at JJ, as she told the brunette, with her eyes looking down at the ground. Emily couldn't be mad at her, just disappointed that nothing would ever come of it.

"JJ…how long?" Emily asked as she raised the blonde's chin with her hand, making her blue eyes look into Emily's brown.

"Forever" JJ answered, "Since your first case with us"

Emily took a deep breath and sighed, "Great timing Jayje"

"I know Em, but I didn't think…I don't know…I'm sorry" rambled JJ

Emily held her finger up to JJ's lips, "Don't Jayje, it's just as much you as me"

"What a pair we make, huh" JJ laughed

Emily smiled, "I love it when you laugh. Don't stop laughing, no matter what happens to me"

"Em-"

"And promise me that you will keep an eye on Ethan and Sarah" Emily told her as she looked at JJ

"I promise Em…And we are going to do everything we can to find Doyle"

"I know" Emily said with a nod, "I just hope one of the good guys finds him before he finds Ethan"

"Or you" JJ added looking sternly at Emily

"Ya or that" Emily whispered

"I won't stop hoping and praying that you can come home, safely, soon" JJ told her as she took a step closer to Emily

"Jayje" Emily whispered as she let her forehead rest against JJ's

"I love you Emily Prentiss, more than I ever thought possible to love someone" she whispered to Emily, "You better come home to me, alive and safe"

"I love you too JJ" Emily squeaked out, to both her and JJ's surprise, "I fell in love with you the moment I met you"

JJ let the tears begin to fall, knowing that this woman had never told anyone that she was in love with them and knowing that she might not get to see her ever again.

"I have to go" Emily said as she leaned in and captured JJ's lips in one last sensual kiss, before pulling away and turning to walk away from the woman she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with, although at this point Emily Prentiss would never get that wish to come true.

A/N: There will be more chapters to follow people, but be sure to review, it boosts my ego and helps me write faster! And I will be re-uploading this story for Emily/Derek shippers as well obviously after I do some tweaking!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG, I am so sorry for the delay. My freakin computer crashed and I lost everything that I had already done, so then I had to rewrite everything. Thanks for the reviews!

CH. 4

It had been three months since Emily had 'died.' The BAU team was quite downtrodden, the atmosphere among the team still gloomy. They all did their best to try to mask their feelings from each other, every member trying to be strong for the other. No one on the team had spoken to JJ in over a month, not even Garcia. Not that Garcia and Morgan had not called her several times over the last few weeks, but she had not returned their calls, which was unlike JJ. But they chalked it off in meaning that she was super busy with work.

However, JJ had not returned either of the phone calls, because it had been too hard on her to lie to her friends and ex-team mates. It hurt for her to have to listen to two of Emily's best friends talk about how much they missed her. Not that JJ didn't miss her, but she had hopes that one day Emily would be able to come home. At least she had those hopes up until one week ago, when an officer with witness protection contacted her about Ethan and Sarah. Apparently a man had contacted Sarah when she was out running errands. He told her that he had been sent to kill her and take Ethan back to his father. The officer made it to her just in time, but they had to move Sarah and Ethan, again, and give them new names and identities…again. The man escaped, but he did not match the description of Doyle, which meant he had found at least one new person to team up with.

So now JJ was taking it upon herself to track Doyle down and to find out who this new man was helping him. They had Sarah describe him to a sketch artist, but his picture had not come back with any matches yet. JJ took a deep breath before burying her head in her hands, letting out a long sigh. When she finally raised her head up, her eyes landed on a picture of her, Emily, and Garcia. And Henry was perched on Emily's lap, a smile lighting up both of their faces. JJ smiled to herself, remembering back to when that picture was taken. The girls were hanging out at JJ's, but the babysitter wasn't able to make it, so they ended up just hanging out with Henry. It was taken almost 8 months ago, and JJ remembered how Emily had started tickling Henry to get him to smile for the picture and the result was a very giggly two and a half year old and a very giggly adult woman. JJ stared at the picture before saying out loud,

"Please be okay and come home safe Em"

Then she got up turned off the lights in her office and grabbed her bag to head home. When she got home she was greeted with a three year old flying into her arms before she even had a chance to put her bag down.

"MOMMY" he yelled excitedly as he wrapped his little arms around her neck

JJ smiled as she wrapped her arms around the boy's waist, holding him tightly, "Hi baby boy"

"Mommy I'm not a baby and you're squeezing me" he said as he tried to wriggle from her grasp

"Sorry baby" she said as she loosened her grip before putting him back on the ground

"Stop calling me a baby" he whined as he stood with his hands on his hips, looking up at his mother seriously

JJ couldn't help but smile at the little boy who looked so much like her, not as much as Ethan resembling Emily, but Henry definitely had the majority of JJ's characteristics, minus his light brown eyes. She smiled as he looked up through his shaggy, dirty blonde hair.

"Right" JJ said "Sorry, little man"

"Hey, only Aunt Emily calls me that" he told her, "When is she gonna come over and play, I haven't see her in a loooooong time" he said stretching out the word long.

JJ knelt down to his level and looked him in the eyes, "Henry…buddy…we talked about this…Emily had to go away"

Henry looked down at the floor, "I know, but I miss her"

JJ frowned as she reached up and brushed some of the dirty blonde hair out of her son's face, "I know buddy, I miss her too"

JJ then paid the babysitter before giving Henry a bath and putting him to bed. After she tucked him in she was about to get up and walk out when he stopped her,

"Mommy will you read me a story"

"Sure sweetie" she said as she reached over to grab a book

"No not that one" he said, climbing out of bed and walking over to his stack of books on the floor. He got down on his knees and looked through the books, picking each book up with both hands and looking at it before putting it back on the ground, until he found the right one. Grabbing it with both hands, he carried it back to his bed, plopping it onto his bed and then climbing back up and situating himself under the covers. JJ picked up the book and tried to not let a tear escape her eye when she realized it was the book Emily had given Henry for his third birthday. Henry looked back up at his mom and smiled and JJ returned the smile the best that she could.

About an hour after Henry was asleep, JJ was looking through files, studying more about Doyle when her phone rang. It was one of the agents at her office calling to say that they had identified the man who had approached Sarah. His name was Richard Thomas and he had been arrested ten years ago for murdering his wife and two children when he found out that she had been cheating on him and that his daughter was not his biological child. He killed the daughter because she wasn't his and he killed his son because he didn't want him to grow up in a family of lies. JJ shivered, never understanding how people could kill their own family members. Apparently he had been released on good behavior two years ago. Although nobody, so far, could find the connection between Doyle and Thomas.

Two weeks later JJ and some of her agents were still trying to track down Thomas, but so far he had not reappeared. Then she got a phone call saying that a uniformed officer believed that he had pulled Thomas over for a broken tail light but had just written him a warning. When asked why he did not arrest him, the officer informed them that Thomas had a license under the name of Randall Quinn and that the car was registered to the same name, so he didn't think anything about it. It wasn't until he got back to the station and saw the picture of Thomas that he made the connection. What JJ didn't understand was that Thomas had been seen in hill country of Texas. And Ethan and Sarah were nowhere near Texas. The witness protection had moved them to Wyoming, where they were now living on a ranch. So JJ was confused as to why Thomas would be in Texas. She knew that she needed to contact Emily, with the emergency email she had set up for her. She needed to know if Emily thought there was anything important about Texas. JJ sent an email to a Sophia Moreau (aka: Emily), asking her to contact her asap about Texas.

Two days later, on a Saturday, while JJ was at home with Henry she was checking her email when she finally received a reply from Sophia.

_J,_

_I have no idea what the importance of T might be. I can tell you that it worries me…maybe, and I pray that I am wrong, but it's possible that is where the main pearl is hidden. I honestly do not know where it was taken. I thought it would be best if I did not know. I told them I was only to be contacted if there was a life or death emergency. If you look in my favorite book, on 56, 12, you will find someone that may be able to help. Please contact me once you know more._

_Much love,_

_S._

JJ read the email twice, making sure she understood all of the hidden meanings. She knew the pearl was Declan and it did not surprise JJ that Emily had still wanted to be contacted by the people who had placed him if anything ever happened to him. What she did not know was what Emily's favorite book was. JJ sat there staring at her computer screen when Henry came running into the room.

"Mommy, when can I see Uncle Morgan and Aunt Penny?" he asked as he looked up at her with his light brown eyes.

A light snapped on in JJ's head the moment Henry said Morgan. She grabbed her son and pulled him into a hug before planting a huge kiss on his cheek.

"You are so smart buddy" she told him

Henry wiggled out of her grasp before looking at her and saying, "You acting weird"

Then he turned and ran back out of the room.

JJ picked up the phone and hit speed dial 5 for Morgan. It was somewhat ironic to JJ that Morgan was number 5 on her speed dial. 1 was Hotch, 2 Garcia, 3 Emily, 4 Reid, 5 Morgan, 6 Rossi, and 7 was her new boss. Because for Emily it was almost completely opposite. She knew for a fact that 1 on her speed dial was Morgan, 2 Garcia, 3 was JJ, 4 was Reid, 5 was Rossi, and 6 was Hotch. JJ knew that out of everyone on the team Emily trusted Morgan the most with her life and with other details of her life. JJ didn't know why, but Garcia had once mentioned that they shared several things in common, from what Morgan had told her.

"JJ" Morgan said, answering his phone

"Hey Morgan, I know I haven't returned your calls…I've just been really busy at work" she told him, trying to break the ice a little. She waited for him to say something but he remained silent.

"Morgan I have a question for you…You might think it's weird but I need to know" she told him

"What is it?" he asked, concern now in his voice

"What was Emily's favorite book?" she asked him

Morgan was silent on the other end of the line before asking, "Why do you want to know?"

JJ was silent while she tried to think of a reason before saying, "I just thought Henry might like to read that book when he got older"

"Oh, yeah, he might like it. I know Emily and I did. But then again we were just a couple of nerds" he said and JJ could tell he had a smile on his face

"You two were close" JJ stated

"We just had a lot in common" he replied "Slaughterhouse Five by Kurt Vonnegut"

"Really?" JJ said, slightly surprised

"Yeah, well we were some kickass nerds" Morgan told her

"Yeah…Thanks Morgan" she told him

"Anytime JJ. Take care okay. And tell the little guy hi for me" Morgan said before hanging up the phone.

JJ sighed as she hung up the phone. Then she grabbed her purse and Henry and they went to the library to find that book. An hour and a half later she made it back to her place with a very cranky three year old. So she put him down for an afternoon nap before sitting down on the couch and flipping to page 56. As she skimmed the page for line 12 she noticed there was no name. So she looked at her email again, thinking maybe she misread it, which she didn't. She leaned back against the couch and stared at page 56, before breaking down the 12. She looked up at line 1 and saw the name Steven, before then looking down at line 2 and seeing the name Sawyer.

"Steven Sawyer" JJ said out loud

She then jumped off the couch and grabbed her cell phone out of her purse. She dialed the FBI office, before rambling off her credentials and badge number. She was then directed to a new line where she finally came in contact with a man named Eric Weatherly who she then questioned about an agent named Steven Sawyer. When she finally explained to Agent Weatherly what the importance was of Steven Sawyer, she was patched through to him. Agent Sawyer questioned JJ about several things before agreeing to meet her for coffee to discuss the rest of the business in person.

The next day JJ left Henry with the sitter before driving to a coffee shop about 20 minutes away to meet Agent Sawyer. JJ explained to the agent what had happened to Emily, leaving out the fact that she was still alive. She explained that she thought there might be some importance within the state of Texas and Agent Sawyers eyes grew wide. JJ immediately noticed the change in demeanor.

"What?" she questioned nervously

"You are sure this officer saw this man in Texas?" the agent asked

"Yes in the hill country, heading west, away from Austin, why?" JJ said worriedly

The man looked around nervously before leaning across the table to get closer to JJ, "We stashed the boy there"

JJ's eyes got wide before she said, "Declan"

"Shhh" he told her waving his hand at her to keep quiet, "Yes, only he doesn't go by that name anymore"

"If this Thomas guy was in Texas, then Doyle must know that the boy is there"

"Look we were very careful with them. We moved them several times before placing them there" Sawyer told her

"Louise and Declan" JJ whispered

Sawyer nodded, "They have been there for five and a half years"

"You have to send someone to check on them" JJ said, the worry showing on her face

"We have agents living nearby them, they check in every day" Sawyer told her, "We haven't gotten word of any suspicious activity"

"Yes but this man, Thomas, he fits in well with others. And he's not from a different country so he has no accent. And your agents wouldn't be looking for someone like him" JJ told him

Sawyer nodded, "Okay, but I probably won't hear anything back right away"

JJ nodded, "Just let me know as soon as you hear something. Emily died protecting this boy"

Sawyer nodded, "I'm sorry about Agent Prentiss"

JJ nodded as she stood up to leave, "Thank you"

When JJ made it back to her apartment, she sat down at her computer and sent 'Sophia' an update.

_S-_

_I contacted some friends and found that you are right about T. The friends said they would contact me as soon as they found out anything. Just wanted you to know. And I promise to do everything in my power to protect it._

_Love,_

_J_

Paris

As soon as Emily read the email from JJ, she hopped on the first available flight back to the United States. She was not going too risk Doyle finding Declan. And she knew that she could get there and find Declan and Louise before any of the agents even knew what was happening.

A/N: Well I tried to leave a bit of a cliffhanger. Sorry again for the wait. I had to rewrite this entire story and I know this is not how I originally wrote it, but oh well it will have to do! Oh and btw the name Steven Sawyer did not come from Slaughterhouose Five, I made that up.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright here's the next chapter. I tried to get it out a little bit faster, since it took me so long to get the last one out to you!

Ch 5

Emily arrived in the United States under another identity other than Sophia Moreau. Instead she used another alias which JJ had set her up with. This one was an Italian name, Anna Moretti. Emily landed in New York before transferring to another plane which took her from New York to Chicago, before going from Chicago to Denver, and then finally Denver to Dallas/Fort Worth. Once she arrived in Dallas/Fort Worth she rented a car to drive from Dallas to Austin. Finally some four and a half hours later she finally made it and found a nice little hotel to check into in Austin.

As soon as she had received the email from JJ, the day before, she had begun her search to try and locate where the agents had stashed Declan and Louise so many years ago. That task took her quite a few hours, but she finally narrowed it down to somewhere near or between the Austin-San Antonio area.

Now that she was in Austin she had to figure out where to go from there. She pulled out a computer and began searching the surrounding areas for a boy and his 'mother' who would have moved to the area anywhere from five to seven years ago. Unfortunately the search yielded several names and families. She took a deep breath, trying to come up with what her next move should be. She wrote down the forty something names that the computer spit out at her of single mothers with young boys who moved to the area between Austin and San Antonio. She then lay down on her hotel bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Where are you Dec?" she said out loud

She continued to stare up at the ceiling hoping that she had not wasted a trip back to the United States just to fall into a trap that Doyle had set. But as far as she knew and from what JJ told her they had still not been able to locate Doyle and Emily had been looking over her shoulder whenever she was out in public the last four months, but had not noticed anything suspicious, let alone anyone following her.

Her mind went from Declan to Ethan and she closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer that Ethan and Sarah were okay. She knew that JJ was watching over them from afar, which made her feel somewhat better, but she was still worried. She knew that if Doyle found them, he would not hesitate to kill Sarah and take Ethan away somewhere where she would never be able to find him. And she knew he would turn her sweet boy into a killer, who did not think about his actions, and she could not live with that. Hell she couldn't even live with Declan being raised like that and he wasn't even her son.

Then as she was lying in bed she got an idea. She unpacked one of her bags, finding the device she was looking for. Hooking it up to her computer she typed in the phone number she had for Agent Sawyer. She watched as the computer went to work, tracing the number. She saw from the map that he was still in Virginia. She hit a few more buttons and then watched as numbers started to pop up on the screen. All of the numbers he had dialed or received the last few days. She wrote down the numbers, instantly recognizing JJ's number. She smiled to herself knowing that JJ had deciphered her email and found Agent Sawyer. As she scanned the other numbers, she recognized two that were dialed and received more often than any other numbers, and it appeared that they were received daily. She made a star next to those two numbers.

She finally began to realize how tired she was, so she walked back over to the bed, before laying down and rolling to her right side, before finally letting sleep consume her.

The next morning Emily checked her email first thing and saw that she had another email from JJ stating that the agents working for Sawyer had called back saying that everything was fine and that they had not noticed any suspicious activity. Emily sighed and did not return JJ's email. She knew that something was going to happen it was only a matter of time. And Emily decided that she would stick around until that something went down. She planned on spending the day tracking down just where Declan and Louise were so that she could keep an eye on them from afar. She knew the agents had done an excellent job so far, but now Doyle was actually out there and searching and apparently he was too close for Emily's standards.

She brought up the tracking program and typed in one number she had starred and watched as the program tracked where that phone was located. And it just so happened that it was about 90 miles west of Austin. She then typed in the other number she had starred and she got the same reading. Emily shook her head, realizing just how easy this had been for her to track these two agents and if it was this easy for her, then Doyle was perfectly capable of figuring it out. That is, if he knew the agent in charge, which at this point Emily was hoping, he still did not know.

She transferred the trace from her computer to her cell phone before grabbing her purse and the keys to her rental car. Then she got in the car and drove the nearly 90 miles before winding up on the outskirts of a small town called Fredericksburg. She followed the map on her phone to a turn off with a gate and a long dirt road. She decided to park her car further up the highway and then walk down the long dirt road so that nobody would report a suspicious looking car. At this point she did not want anyone to know that she was there and that she watching.

After parking her car in a secure location she climbed over the barb wire fence and walked far enough behind trees and brush that nobody would see her if they were driving down the highway. She followed the red dot on the screen of her phone, being extra careful not to make any more noise than necessary. After walking what she thought was about five miles, she finally started to hear some noise. She stopped walking and listened very carefully. She could make out voices, two of which sounded like children. She crept further until she came to a clearing. She stayed hidden behind a tree, but could see around it enough to see what looked like two boys around the ages of eleven or twelve running through the grass playing tag. Behind them she could see another fence, with two horses behind it and further down and up a hill she could make out a quaint little house. She heard a scream and turned her attention back to the two boys, who were now rolling around on the ground, obviously play fighting. She pulled the small binoculars from around her neck that she put on earlier and looked through them. She brought the binoculars into focus and could see that both boys were blondes, but as she looked closer, she recognized Declan right away, his hair was shorter, but his curls were beginning to grow back out and she recognized his round baby face. He was laughing hysterically as he pushed his friend back to the ground before falling onto the ground himself. Emily smiled, thanking God that he looked happy and healthy. Then she began to scan the rest of the environment for the agents that were supposed to be watching out for Declan and Louise. She spotted a man coming out of a barn near where the horses were and watched as he looked around, before yelling at the two boys. She was too far away to hear what he was saying, but she watched as the two boys turned to look at him before getting up and running towards the man.

She sat down behind the tree and waited for awhile, watching through her binoculars until the boys and the man disappeared into the house. Then she began a careful journey through the brush and trees all the way around the field towards the house. As she got closer she looked through her binoculars again, looking through the window of the house, spotting the same man from earlier, along with the two boys. But then Emily also saw a woman. As she looked closer she recognized the woman as Louise. Emily smiled to herself thankful Louise was alive and okay as well. Then she thought she saw movement outside the house and turned to find another man getting out of a truck and walking up the path towards the house. Before he even opened the door, the two boys came running out and the other boy hugged the man, before high fiving Declan. Then the other boy waved goodbye to Declan before following the man to the truck and getting in. Emily watched as the truck with the man and boy drove off. Then she turned her attention back to the house. Some thirty minutes later another truck drove up to the house and a different man got out of the truck. Emily watched as that man went into the house and the other man Emily had seen come out of the barn, exited the house, got into the truck and drove away. 'The two agents', Emily thought to herself. She watched the man in the truck drive away before edging closer to the house. She was perched behind a smaller tree than before and awfully close to the house when she was startled by a screen door slamming shut. She peaked around the tree to see Declan running back towards the field. A second later Louise came out the screen door, another slam, as Emily flinched.

"MASON" she yelled, "You better be back here in ten minutes to eat dinner or Kyle is not going to be allowed to come over this weekend"

Emily turned her head to look at Declan, who stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Louise before saying, "But Aunt Laura"

"No buts young man, you know the rules" she told him

Emily watched as Declan, or Mason, rather, turned and kicked his toe into the dirt before heading back towards the house. She couldn't help but smile at the young boy and his demeanor. Once 'Laura' and 'Mason' were back inside, Emily began her trek back to her car. She drove back to her hotel with a smile on her face, wondering if there was really anything for her to be worried about. Once she got back to her room, she showered, and ordered a pizza. After she was finished eating, she ordered a movie on demand before curling up in her bed and falling asleep.

However she woke up about six hours later from a nightmare where Declan and everyone in that house was shot point blank in the head. She shot up into a sitting position in bed, breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. Then she rolled out of bed and walked over to the desk in her room where her computer was. She opened the computer and turned it on. While she was waiting for it to boot up she started a pot of coffee. After making her coffee, she sat back down at her computer and checked her email. She noticed she had another email from JJ so she opened it up. JJ had written her to let her know that there was a man outside of the Austin area asking questions about a boy and woman. As soon as Emily read that, she didn't even bother to read the rest of the email before closing the computer, grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt, throwing them on and heading out the door.

Emily hightailed it down the highway the 90 miles it took to get where she needed to. She parked her car in the same spot from the day before and ran the entire five something miles it took to get to the house. By the time she made it there she had cuts and bruises all over her face and arms from trees and twigs hitting her as she ran through all of the brush and thorns. She was breathing heavily as she got the house and crouched down in the position she was at the evening before. She pulled out her binoculars and searched each window of the house for any kind of movement, before she realized it was only about 5am and nobody in the house would probably be up. So she searched the area around the house with her binoculars not finding anything out of place from the day before. She stayed in position until she saw that everyone was up and okay. Once everyone was up and moving around she took the chance at going back into town and risking her cover to ask around about the man who had been questioning the whereabouts of Louise and Declan. She knew there was a possibility of her cover being blown, but at this point it was too late for her to turn her back on any of this.

She found someone willing to give her a description of the man asking questions and matched it to that of Richard Thomas. Emily's heart sank at this point. She knew that this was a possibility but she was also hoping that maybe it was all a mistake. Once she found this out she went back to her hotel and got out her two guns. She cleaned both of them and ate a little dinner before laying down on her bed and staring up at the ceiling…again. She was just going to close her eyes for a minute, but she fell asleep. This time her nightmare consisted of the same scenario, but in the place of the people in the house, it was JJ, Henry, and Ethan who were in the house and who were shot.

"JJ" Emily shouted as she flew up in bed, once again drenched in sweat

She was breathing heavily as she tried to regain some of her composure. She brought her knees up to her chest, hugging them to her and letting a few tears fall. She hated when she had nightmares involving people she cared about. It was so much harder for her to deal with them, especially now, since she was so far away from all of them. Hell she didn't even know where Ethan was.

Meanwhile in Quantico

Hotch called the team in first thing that morning.

"What's going on Hotch?" Morgan questioned as he and Reid came into the conference room at the same time.

"This case is going to be top priority" Hotch said as Rossi, Garcia, and Seaver filed in

"I got a call early this morning from JJ regarding Louise and Declan Jones" Hotch said

This news caused everyone to go quiet in the room, the team was barely breathing.

"Doyle?" Morgan questioned

Hotch shook his head, "No, apparently he has found a partner, Richard Thomas, who is very close to locating Declan. But what bothers JJ is that Doyle has not been spotted in the area, so she's afraid he may be closing in on Ethan while his partner closes in on Declan. Because if Doyle is smart he would do something such as this to separate any team going in to stop him. But we are going to focus solely on Declan right now."

"What about Ethan?" Morgan asked

"JJ is looking out for him, and she will contact us and she has a team ready if anything there looks suspicious" he answered

"Everyone grab your bags, wheels up in thirty" Hotch said, "We are going to Texas"

Everyone filed out to grab their stuff as quickly as possible.

Back in Austin

Emily strapped her extra gun around her ankle, before holstering the other at her waist. Then she loaded her bags into her rental car and took off back towards the house. It was now nearly 7am on a Saturday and she had this uncanny feeling that something was seriously wrong. She drove the 90 miles hoping and praying that her gut feeling was completely wrong. She parked her car in a slightly different area before making the long trek, at a jogging pace, towards the house. Once she made it close enough to the house she pulled out her binoculars to take a closer look. She noticed that there were three extra vehicles there. She recognized two trucks that were there, one belonging to the agents, which meant both agents had to be inside the house. The other truck she recognized as the one with the man who picked up the boy who must have been Declan's friend, Kyle. The other vehicle, a suburban, she did not recognize and that's when she began to worry. She moved the binoculars from the vehicles to the kitchen window, where she was met with the eyes of Richard Thomas staring through the window in her direction.

"Jesus" Emily let out, startled as she nearly fell backwards. It looked like he was staring right at her,

She took a deep breath before holding the binoculars back up and looking back towards the kitchen window. Thomas was still standing there, but this time his eyes were scanning the surroundings. She watched as he turned around and began to walk through the house. She saw him walk in front of a huge living room window, where she took immediate notice of the gun in his hand, as well as the semi-automatic he had strapped around his shoulders. As she looked closer, she could see Louise and Declan sitting on the couch, both of them crying. It worried Emily that she could not see either of the agents, or the other man and possibly his son that could be there.

Emily closed her eyes, silently hoping that all of them weren't dead. She crept closer, this time making it all the way up to the back of the house where the large window was. Just as she looked around the corner through the window, she saw Thomas raise the gun and point it at Louise. Emily knew that it was now or never, so she jumped up and ran, leaping through the glass window just as a shot rang out. Emily felt the cuts her body received from the glass as she rolled across the floor, but the only concern she had were Louise and Declan. Unfortunately when she made it back to a standing position she could see that the shot she heard had been Thomas shooting Louise point blank in the head. Declan was staring in shock at Louise before turning to look at Emily. While Emily turned her attention back to Thomas, he was already aiming the gun at her and pulling the trigger, so all Emily could do was mirror the image. They both aimed and fired and both of them fell to the ground. The difference was, Emily had only been shot in the arm, whereas Thomas had been shot point blank in the head.

Emily moaned in pain as she rolled to a sitting position on the floor. She looked up to find a very frightened eleven year old boy staring at her.

"Declan are you okay?" she asked as she breathed heavily

"My name is Mason" he stuttered at he looked at her with frightened eyes

"Okay…Mason" Emily said as she looked down at her left shoulder, seeing the blood running from her gunshot wound, "I need to ask you a question, okay?"

He nodded as he looked at her.

"Was there anyone else with this man? Or was he the only one?" she asked as she motioned towards the dead man on the floor

"It was just him" the boy answered

"Okay" Emily said calmly as she nodded her head and stood up, pain ripping through her shoulder as she did.

"Mason" Emily said as she scanned the living room, "I need to check to see if there is anyone else who needs help in here"

The boy looked up at her before his eyes moved back to the floor, "He killed everyone…even my friend Kyle"

Emily's heart sank as she realized she had been too late to save the other people who were in the house.

Emily nodded her head and said, "Okay well I still need to check, okay. Can you do me a favor?"

Declan looked at her, frightened eyes still staring back at her.

"Hey…Mason" she said as she took a few steps towards the boy

He immediately pulled his legs up on the couch and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"I know you're scared honey. But I promise I'm not here to hurt you, okay. I'm here to help. I'm going to need you to trust me, okay" she said as she squatted down in front of him.

He looked back up at her, blue eyes meeting brown, and she saw his eyes soften just a little.

The boy then nodded and squeaked out an, "okay"

Emily nodded and smiled at him, "Okay…good. Now, I have to check the rest of the house okay? Can you follow me? Hold onto my belt and keep your eyes closed?"

Declan looked at her for a moment before nodding, "okay"

"Okay" she replied as she stood back up, letting a groan of pain slip out of her mouth

"You're hurt" the boy said as he carefully stood up from the couch

"I'll be okay" she told him as she pointed to the belt on the back of her pants, "Grab that and keep your eyes closed, okay. I will let you know if you need to step over anything"

"Okay" he answered as he reached both of his hands out in front of him and latched onto her belt.

Emily took a deep breath before raising her gun back up with her right hand and scanning the rest of the living room, before walking through the doorway, down a short hall to the kitchen. There she saw the man from the other day, who she assumed was Kyle's father, lying on the floor next to the kitchen table with a bullet through his head, blood pooled around him. She immediately looked over her shoulder to make sure Declan still had his eyes closed, which he did.

Then she turned and went back down the short hallway, before turning a corner into another hallway. Immediately she saw another man lying on the floor in the middle of the hall. As she got closer, she recognized the man as one of the agents. He was face down on the floor, but she knew he was dead, due to him missing the back part of his head. There was no way to get around the body in the hallway, which meant that they were going to have to step over it. However, there was no way she could describe to Declan how to step over the body without him opening his eyes. She looked over her shoulder again and saw that he still had his eyes closed.

"Hey Mason" she said calmly, "I need you to keep your eyes closed, okay buddy?"

"I am" he told her

"I know. And you're doing really good. But now I need you to get on my back, like a piggy back ride, okay. I need to get us around some stuff"

"It's another dead person, isn't it" he asked, still with his eyes shut

She was quiet for a moment before answering, "Yeah buddy, and I still want you to keep your eyes shut, okay, and just get on my back and I'll put you down once we are in the clear, okay"

"Okay" he answered as he moved his hands from her belt up to her shoulders

She squatted down just enough, that it was only a small jump for him to make it to her back. However, as he did, and his hand made contact with her left shoulder, pain rippled through her body and her knees buckled. Luckily she was able to catch herself before they both fell.

"I'm hurting you" Declan stated as he tried not to move

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. Just hang on until I tell you to let go okay" she told him

"Okay" he said quietly

Emily then took a deep breath, as she felt Declan's feet wrap around her waist and lock in front of her and his arms wrapped tightly around her neck so that he wouldn't fall. She couldn't hang onto him because her left arm was throbbing in pain and she was keeping her right arm trained in front of her with her gun. She stepped over one of the agent's arms before then stepping over his head and his other arm. She took a few more steps away from the body before she gave the okay to Declan that he could get down. He carefully slid off her back before replacing his hands on her belt before she even had to tell him to.

She spotted three doorways in the hallway. The first one was just to her left so she moved towards that doorway, scanning the room. She walked into the bedroom, before checking the closet and the bathroom. After clearing that room she turned and walked back out into the hallway before turning to her left and walking towards the next doorway. This one was to her right and she entered with her gun drawn. As she looked to the right she saw another body on the ground, this time face up, with another bullet hole in his forehead. She recognized the man as the other agent looking after Declan and Louise. She checked the rest of the room before going back into the hallway, down to the last room. As she looked around the corner into the room, she recognized right away that it must have been Declan's. She took a deep breath before rounding the corner, Declan still attached to her. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Kyle, Declan's friend, lying on the ground face down, next to the bed. She tried not to rush to his side, because she knew she might lose Declan and that he would most likely open his eyes. Once she got to the boy she looked over her shoulder at Declan and found that his eyes were still closed.

"Okay Mason, I need you to let go for a minute, okay. I need to squat down and check something" she told him as calmly as she could

He let go of her belt, but as he did he said, "I know you're in my room. You're checking Kyle aren't you? The man shot him right in front of me…in the chest"

Emily turned to look at Declan, who still had his eyes closed, and her heart broke. This boy, more than likely, saw all, if not most, of these people get shot right in front of him.

She took a deep breath before saying, "I'm going to check just to make sure okay"

He just nodded without saying anything.

She squatted down next to Kyle before setting her gun on the floor and reaching out with her right hand to check for a pulse. She found nothing but rolled the boy over to his back anyway. She was shocked to see how much Kyle resembled Declan. They both had blonde hair and a round face and blue eyes, she noticed, since Kyle's eyes were still open. She reached over and closed them gently before looking down at the boy's chest. She immediately saw that Declan was right, Kyle had been shot right in the chest.

Emily closed her eyes and took another deep breath before picking her gun back up and standing up. As she turned around to face Declan she saw that his eyes were open and he was staring down at Kyle. She could only think of one thing to do at this point, so she reached out with her right arm, looping her arm around the boy's shoulders and pulling him against her chest in a hug. He carefully reached around her waist to hug her back lightly.

"I'm so sorry Mason" she said quietly, the sadness though, evident in her voice.

"He called someone on the phone" he said as he still clung lightly to Emily

"What?" she questioned as she looked down at him

"The bad man called someone when me and aunt Laura were on the couch" Declan told her as he looked up at Emily

Emily carefully pulled Declan away from her so that she could look him in the eyes, "Mason, this is very important, okay. What did he say?"

Mason looked into Emily's eyes and answered, "He said I have your boy…now what do you want me to do?"

"Is that all?" she asked

Declan shook his head and added, "He told the person that he would bring me to him as soon as possible…I think he said we could be there in two hours"

"Two hours" Emily replied, eyes growing wide as she realized that Doyle was nearby, and closer than she had thought.

"Okay" she said as she turned towards the doorway, "We have to go now, you are still in danger"

"But-"

"Mason" she said turning back around to face him, "I know this is hard for you, but we have to leave before the other man finds you, okay. And we have to go now. I'm sorry"

"Okay" he answered

"Okay since we are going to have to hurry, I need you to go ahead and get on my back and keep your eyes closed until we get outside, okay" she told him as she turned and squatted down so that her back was to him.

He wrapped his arms around her neck, carefully trying to avoid her injured shoulder. She then stood up and he wrapped his legs back around her waist, locking them in front of her. Emily then took off out the bedroom, down the hall, and over the dead agent, before going back through the kitchen and out the back door. She then set Declan back on the ground as she looked around realizing it would be faster to take one of the cars in front of her down the road to where her rental car was.

"Mason, which car is yours?" she asked quickly

"We don't have one" he told her, "Usually Tom or Mark would drive us somewhere" he told her as he pointed to the beat up black truck.

"Okay hop in that one then. We are going to take that down the road to my car" she told him

He ran around the passenger side and climbed in, while Emily opened the driver's side and got in a bit slower than she would have liked. As she began looking around Declan broke the silence.

"The keys are in here" he said opening the glove compartment and pulling out the set of keys, a smile on his face

She returned the smile, "Thanks little man" she said as she took the keys from him

As soon as the words left her mouth she cursed herself. She used to call Declan that when he was little. She started the engine, not wanting to look at the boy, before throwing it into reverse, spinning out the tires as she backed up. Then she jammed the truck into drive as she guided the truck at a high speed down the dirt road.

As soon as they made it to where her rental car was, she slammed the truck into park and threw open her door. But as she turned to look at Declan he was staring at her with his mouth agape.

"Mason" she said, "We have to go…NOW. Come on"

He continued to stare at her before he said, "You're…You're Lauren"

"Okay buddy. You're right, okay" she told him as she motioned for him to get out of the truck, "And we can talk about that later, alright, I promise. But right now I need you to get out of the truck and get in that car over there okay"

He nodded as he got out of the truck and followed her to the blue rental car she had hidden behind some trees and bushes. He opened the door to the passenger side and got in before looking out the window at Emily, watching her throw the keys to the truck as far away as possible. Then she got in the driver seat and they took off down the road.

A/N: Please review and let me know what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: By the way I think I said that I don't own anything CBS related, although I have to say Thank you CBS for bringing back JJ. Now let's keep our fingers crossed that Emily returns also! Not that I wish her new show bad, I just really like her on Criminal Minds, and I would like to see how her story turns out if she were to return, and how the team would react. Wouldn't you? And how they would react to JJ and probably Hotch knowing the whole time that she was alive….? Anways, enjoy and review!

Ch 6

Emily drove down the highway, not really knowing where she was going, just trying to get as far away as possible. She knew she wouldn't be able to go much further, the pain in her arm radiating throughout her body and she could feel herself beginning to fade. She shook her head to keep herself away, before chancing a glance at Declan. He had his head against the seat but turned towards the window, staring out at the wide open country that surrounded them.

As she entered another little town, she pulled over at the first motel she saw. She sat in the car for a moment before turning and reaching into the backseat for her jacket. She began carefully sliding the left sleeve onto her arm, wincing in pain as she did so. Declan turned to look at her when he heard the noise and watched as she struggled to then get the jacket over her right arm.

"You need a doctor" he stated as he looked at her

"I'll be okay" she told him as he met his gaze, "Stay here okay. I'm going to go get us a room"

He nodded without answering.

She got out of the car and walked down the drive to the office of the motel. After paying for one night she went back to the car to get Declan and her bags. He got out of the car and helped her with her two bags as he followed her inside the motel room.

"This place is a dump" he stated as he threw the bag onto one of the beds in the room

Emily let out a small laugh, "Yeah", as she looked around at the 1970's shag carpet and old 1970's dresser, side table, desk, and small table with two chairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Declan asked as he sat down on the bed closest to the door

She turned to look at him and that's when she noticed the blood on his blue t-shirt. Her eyes grew wide as she took two long strides towards him.

"Are you hurt? There's blood on your shirt" she said, throwing questions at him

He looked confused as he looked from Emily down to his shirt, before seeing the stains splattered across his shirt.

He shook his head as he stood up with a frightened look on his face, "I think…I…I think it's Kyle's"

Emily took a deep breath as she looked at Declan, noticing how frightened he was.

"He was right next to me…when he was…" Declan didn't finish the sentence as he continued to stare down at his shirt.

"Hey…Mason" Emily said taking another step closer to the boy, "Why don't you go take a shower…get cleaned up"

He slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers and he answered, "I don't have anything to change into"

Emily nodded before turning to the bag that Declan had thrown onto the bed. Unzipping the bag she reached in, pulling out clothes. She pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that said New York Giants.

She handed the clothes to Declan, "Here, they'll be big on you, but it's all I have. We will get you some new clothes later, okay"

He took the clothes from her, letting a smile slip as he said, "The Giants? Really?"

Emily let out a smile also as she replied, "Well technically no. It's a long story."

Declan stood there as he shrugged his shoulders in such a way as to urge her to tell the story.

"Go get cleaned up and then I will tell you a super long story, okay" she said as she ushered him towards the bathroom.

After he was in the bathroom and she heard the shower running, she began to take her jacket off, trying her best to not let the tears fall due to the amount of pain that she was in. Once she got that off she turned her back to the mirror and looked over her shoulder. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw that the bullet went clean through. She then went over to her bag and pulled out a first aid kit. She set everything out on the dresser, from the alcohol, to the butterfly strips and gauze pads, along with a roll of tape. Then she sat down on the edge of the other bed and waited for Declan to come out of the bathroom.

When she heard the shower turn off in the bathroom, she turned and looked at the clock on the bed side table. The clock read1030am, which meant they had driven for about two hours before she had pulled into this hotel, mainly due to the fact that she was in so much pain and she couldn't think straight. She knew she had to come up with a plan, but she had to pull herself back together in order to do that.

A few minutes later Declan came out of the bathroom, his blonde curls nearly dry and Emily couldn't help but smile at the overgrown t-shirt and sweat pants that appeared to swallow his small lean frame.

"Okay I'm going to go get cleaned up" she told him as she placed the first aid supplies in her bag with her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"Can I watch tv?" he asked as he looked up at her

"Sure" she answered before turning and heading into the bathroom

After she closed the door and started the shower, she stripped herself of her clothes before standing in front of the mirror taking in her appearance. There were cuts and bruises all over her face and arms from the glass and trees, and when she looked at her gunshot wound she couldn't help but cringe. Another mark left by Doyle, technically, looking then at the scar of the four leaf clover on the left side of her chest before looking at the long scar running along her abdomen, just to the side of her belly button. She closed her eyes wishing this whole thing had just been a nightmare.

Then she stepped into the shower biting back a scream as the warm water cascaded over her body and wounds.

Once she was out of the shower and dried off, she began to clean her gunshot wound the best that she could. She cleaned it out with alcohol on the front of her shoulder and the back, before applying the butterfly strips to the front. She then turned around and tried her best to put the strips over the back of her shoulder. Once that was done she applied a gauze pad to the front and the back with tape. She then threw on a pair of clean jeans and a tank top.

When she came out of the bathroom Declan was laying on one bed with his head at the foot of the bed and his feet at the top, watching tv. He turned to look at her before saying,

"I'm hungry"

She nodded, "Me too"

"Can I have a burger?" he asked

Emily smiled, "Tell you what you can stay here and watch some tv and I will go see if I can round up some burgers and some clothes for you, okay?"

He looked at her skeptically before agreeing.

She nodded as she grabbed her car keys. As she got to the door she turned to look at him,

"Mason" she waited until she turned to look at him, "Do not open this door for anyone. And do not leave this room. Do you understand?"

He nodded before replying, "Okay"

With that Emily walked out of the motel room and began her quest for food.

**Team**

Hotch and the team arrived in Austin and were immediately taken out to the house the FBI had supplied to the two agents assigned to protect Declan and Louise. But what they did not expect, was what they found when they got there.

As the team got out of the vehicles, along with the rest of the police, they first saw the window that had been shattered. As they stood and looked through it, they could see the dead body of Louise on the couch and another dead man on the floor.

Hotch and Rossi turned to look at each other before opening the front door. As they all walked inside and began to look around Reid pointed out,

"That glass was broken from the outside in"

"Maybe someone threw something through the window?" Seaver suggested

Morgan walked around the living room area before shaking his head, "No there's nothing out of place in here. Maybe whoever did all of this jumped through the window"

This time Rossi spoke up, "I don't think so. This guy here is Thomas, the guy supposedly working with Doyle. Someone else was here too"

They began to walk through the house, finding bodies one by one. When they made it to Declan's room, they all held there breath at the site of the boy with a bullet in his chest. Hotch turned around with anger in his eyes,

"Reid get Garcia on the phone. I want to know who these other people are in this house."

Reid nodded before pulling out his phone and turning to head outside to make the call.

Hotch then walked back out into the hall and took an updated picture of Declan off the wall before going back into the bedroom. He knelt down and held the picture down next to the boy. He let a sigh of relief escape him, as did Morgan and Rossi.

"It's not Declan. But this boy sure looks a lot like him" stated Hotch

About twenty minutes later, while still canvassing the scene, the team got a call back from Garcia.

"So apparently the FBI made friends with a man named Sam who had a son named Kyle, who happened to bare a significant resemblance to Declan. My guess is that was all planned on purpose. I'm sending a picture of the boy and the father to your phones right now"

They all looked down at their phones as the pictures popped up on their screens. The pictures of Sam and Kyle matched that of the man in the kitchen and the boy in Declan's room.

"Okay so we are assuming that Thomas surprised them and shot all of them in the head, one by one, before shooting Kyle in the chest…but why not shoot him the same way?"

"Because he was a kid?" Seaver suggested

"Maybe" added Rossi, "Because this isn't Doyle. He most likely would have killed everyone the same way"

"And then who killed Thomas? And where is Declan?" Morgan questioned

"Whoever was here, drove the agent's truck up to the front gate before parking it behind some trees. Some of my guys just found it up there" a detective informed the team as he came around the corner

"Are we sure Declan wasn't driving it?" Rossi asked

"Unless the kid is extremely tall for an eleven year old. It looks like someone around 5'8 or 5'9 had to have been driving it. And it looks like whoever it was lost some blood" the detective said

"Is there enough to run a test to find out if we can match the blood to someone" asked Hotch

"We took some samples, but the forensics guy wasn't sure if he would be able to get anything"

Hotch nodded as the team followed him out of the house.

"Someone out there knew what was going on and got here before we did and that person obviously has Declan" Rossi said

Hotch nodded, thinking in the back of his mind if it was possible that the person who beat them here was Emily.

"Well as long as it wasn't Doyle then I think the boy is safe for now" Hotch said

"But how do we know that?" Morgan asked in an angry voice, "Nobody else knows about Declan right?"

"I need to make a phone call" Hotch said as he began to dial JJ's number, walking away from the team as he did so

**Somewhere in the hillcountry**

Emily stopped at a little gas station to pick up a few items of necessity. She grabbed a dozen bottled waters before searching the small aisles for hair dye. After finding the color she was looking for she paid for the items before getting back in her rental car and heading to her next stop. This time she stopped at a little souvenir shop where she bought a black t-shirt that said Sonora Caverns and a pair of khaki cargo pants to go with it. Once she was finished there she made her last stop at a small burgers shop, ordering a couple of burgers, fries, and two milkshakes.

She made it back to the motel, sighing in relief when she entered the room and found Declan still glued to the television.

"Okay heads up dude. Time for some grub" she told him as she set down the bags and drinks on the small table in the room.

Declan rolled off of the bed and trotted over to the small table before sitting down, pulling out one of the burgers and taking a huge bite.

Emily shook her head at the boy, reminding herself that he was a growing boy who was probably starving since he hadn't eaten breakfast and it was now nearly 1pm.

She watched as he took a sip of his drink, a huge smile on his face as he realized what it was. He looked up at her sitting across the table.

"Strawberry milkshake" he stated still looking at her

She nodded before swallowing the piece of food she had her mouth and saying, "Yep. I took a chance that it was still your favorite"

He nodded and then raised his eyebrow at her as if to ask if hers was the same. She let out a small laugh before nodding.

"Yep, strawberry shake for me too. Not too many people list a strawberry shake as their favorite" she replied

"Yeah but that makes us unique" he told her

Emily nodded in agreement.

Declan then looked back across the table at her before asking, "Are you really going to tell me what's going on?"

Emily looked him in the eyes, knowing she couldn't keep dodging the subject.

"Yeah I will, I promise okay, let's just finish eating first" she answered

He nodded and went back to his burger.

About ten minutes later Declan and Emily were finished with their lunch and Emily pulled open the bag with the new clothes in it.

"I bought you these to wear. It's probably not the coolest thing ever, but they will have to do for now, until we get somewhere we can buy something else" she told him, handing him the khaki cargo pants and the black t-shirt that said Sonora Caverns.

Declan accepted the clothes, "Thanks" he told her as he set them on his bed, "I think I'll just stay in these for now…if that's cool"

Emily nodded before sitting down on her own bed. After she had sat down she began tapping her foot nervously on the floor and picking at her fingernails.

Declan looked at her and rolled his eyes, "You're going to have to tell me sooner or later"

Emily looked up and brown eyes met blue.

"I know"

She then took a deep breath and began the story of how she pretended to be Lauren all those years ago, that her real name was Emily, and how she was supposed to be in hiding at this moment.

**Team**

Hotch waited impatiently for JJ to answer the phone, when she finally answered, he didn't bother with any hellos.

"Is she in the states?" he asked quickly

"What? Hotch?" JJ questioned in a confused tone

"Yes JJ it's me. Now I need to know if SHE is in the states" he told her

JJ was silent for a moment, trying to catch up with what Hotch was talking about.

"I…I don't know" she answered a bit hesitantly

"JJ don't lie to me" he told her as if he was still her boss

"I'm not lying Hotch. I really don't know. I haven't had contact in a few days" she told him

"Contact how?" he asked

"Email"

"What were the conversations about? Anything that might make her come back here?" he questioned

JJ was silent on the other end as she closed her eyes and prayed that Emily hadn't done something stupid, like coming back to the states while Doyle was still on the loose.

"JJ?"

"I…I told her that we thought Thomas was working for Doyle and that Thomas was in Texas" she told Hotch

"Is that all?"

"No…I told her that I found out that Declan was being kept somewhere around there, but that we were going to take care of it" she said, the nervousness evident in her voice.

"Dammit JJ"

"Look I'm sorry okay. I didn't think she would do something this-"

"Stupid? She's stubborn JJ, you know that" he told her angrily "And you know she feels it's her duty to make sure that boy is safe"

"Why are you asking me these questions Hotch? Did something happen?" JJ asked in a worried voice

Hotch was silent for a moment, just as JJ had been earlier.

"Hotch" she prodded

"We are in Texas and we just finished up at the safe house where the FBI had stashed Louise and Declan" he told her

"And?"

"And there are six dead bodies that greeted us"

"Oh my God"

"Five adults. The two agents assigned to protect them, Louise, a male neighbor, his son who looks remarkably like Declan, and Thomas" he told her, "They all had gunshot wounds to the head except the boy. He was shot in the chest."

"Wait. Richard Thomas was shot in the head? And Louise is dead?"

Hotch nodded even though JJ couldn't see him, "Yes"

"But…then where's the boy?"

"I think we both know where he is. Or at least I think we are both hoping he is with her and not with Doyle" Hotch said

"What if Doyle was there and did that? What if he took both of them and this time he's going to make sure he kills her?" JJ said, the worst scenarios playing in her head

"JJ let's not think like that, okay. I need you to try to get in contact with her and tell her it's urgent. Let's hope she responds quickly enough that we can rule out Doyle being involved right now."

"Okay"

**Motel**

Declan was sitting Indian style on his bed as he listened to Emily recount eight years ago when he had first met her. He listened intently as she told him about how she was undercover and asked if he remembered being taken away from the home seven years ago.

He nodded his head thinking back to that time. He closed his eyes as he thought long and hard about all those years ago.

He kept his eyes closed as he began to recount his own facts…or at least what he thought were facts,

"I remember you used to play with me" he said out loud, "You played hide and seek with me inside"

Emily nodded although he couldn't see that because he still had his eyes closed.

"And I remember you played chase with me outside sometimes…around the garden area"

Emily smiled as she remembered back to the games she used to play with Declan, and she recalled vividly playing tag outside.

"I remember that you got some of the other people there to play with us and we would play…I think…Chinese freeze tag…where if you tagged someone they would be frozen…and someone else had to unfreeze them by running under their legs" he said with a smile

Emily smiled also remembering those few days that they were able to play those games.

"I remember my dad got real mad when he came home and found so many people playing though" Declan said as his smile faded

Emily remembered that day also. Doyle was VERY angry. He didn't think so many of the staff should be involved playing when there was work to be done.

"I also remembering helping you plant some flowers a few times" Declan said, his eyes still closed

"And…I…I remember you moving me…and Aunt Laura…Louise…that was her real name" he said his eyes squeezed shut as if he was trying really hard to remember

"You said I had to pretend to be dead…you needed to take a picture" he said as he opened his eyes and looked at Emily

Emily just stared back at him before saying, "You remember a lot more than I thought you would"

He let out half smile before saying, "And I remember your real name…Emily…You told us that before you put us on a plane…You said that the men were going to keep us safe"

Emily nodded.

"I like Emily better than Lauren" he stated as he continued to look at her

She let out a small laugh before agreeing with him.

"Do you remember your real name then?" she asked

He nodded, "Yeah…Declan…I knew when you called me that…I knew I recognized you from somewhere…I just couldn't remember"

"But you do now"

He nodded again before looking down at the floor, "Everyone that I've known since I moved here is dead"

"Mason" Emily said as she got up and went over to Declan's bed before sitting down next to him and draping her right arm around his shoulders, "I'm so sorry sweetheart"

He slowly turned to look up at Emily before asking, "It's my dad's fault isn't it?"

Emily was caught off guard by the question, "What?"

"My dad is the one after me, isn't he?" he asked again in a serious tone, "Please don't lie to me Emily. I heard Aunt Laura talking to Mark and Tom sometimes when they thought I wasn't around. I know they were talking about my dad"

"I'm sorry kid. But that's why I'm here now. I am not going to let him get you. Okay"

"Why does he want me if he's such a bad guy?" Declan asked still looking at Emily

She hesitated a moment before answering, "He wants you to grow up to be like him. That's why he wanted a son. To take over the family business"

"But he's killed people…right?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah…he has. And that's why I moved you and pretended to kill you and Louise. I figured if he thought you were dead you would be safer. Once your dad was arrested a lot of people wanted him to suffer. If they would have found out that you were his son, you probably wouldn't be alive today. I couldn't let an innocent little boy die because of who his father was"

"You saved my life" Declan stated, "Twice"

Emily didn't respond, so Declan wrapped his arms around her waist carefully, "Thank you"

Emily just nodded, knowing Declan could feel her nod.

When he pulled away he looked up at Emily, "Are we going to run from him forever?"

She shook her head, "No there are lots of people looking for him. And we will find him."

Declan nodded, "So what else happened?"

Emily took a deep breath before she filled Declan in on bits and pieces about the rest of her life and how Doyle had been released from prison and had come looking for her, to revenge his son's death. She didn't tell him everything, just that she had to fake her own death to save her team and him.

"But that means you had to pretend to be dead, like I did" he asked

"Yeah"

"Did you pretend to get shot?" he asked inquisitively

She shook her head.

"Then what happened?"

"You sure are a curious boy aren't you?"

He nodded.

"I was stabbed…in the stomach" she told him

His face wore a look of shock before he asked, "Do you have a scar?"

Emily nodded.

"Can I see it?" he asked

"Mason…I don't think"

"Please?"

Emily lifted up her shirt enough so that he could see the scar that ran along her abdomen, beside her belly button.

Declan wore a look of pure compassion before he said, "My dad did that, didn't he?"

Emily didn't answer, instead pulling her shirt back down to cover the scar.

"Didn't he?" Declan asked again, this time more harshly as he looked back up to meet her brown eyes.

Emily nodded, "Yeah he did. But I'm okay."

"I don't want to be like him"

"Hey" Emily said as she took her right hand and lifted his chin to meet her eyes, "You are nothing like him. Do you hear me? You are a kind, considerate young man"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do" she answered him, "I'm a profiler and that's what I do. I examine people's personalities. And you little man, are nothing like your father. You probably have more compassion than most eleven years olds I've met"

"Really?"

"Really. And I promise I will not let him take you, okay. No matter what"

Declan nodded before laying his head on Emily's shoulder. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before Emily said.

"Mason, we can't stay here long, okay. We will stay the night, mainly because I'm exhausted. But first thing in the morning we have to get back on the road and get to an airport. I need to contact my friend who can help me get you a passport so you can leave the country with me, okay. But it will mean another name change, okay"

"Okay"

"And as much as I love your blonde curls. I'm going to have to change your hair color for now. Because I have a feeling they are going to be looking for a blonde headed eleven year old boy"

"Okay" Declan said as he sat back up

Emily then got up and walked over to the bag left on the table. She pulled out a bottle of dye as Declan walked over to her. They both looked at the bottle before Emily motioned to the sink. Declan walked over to it and bent down so that his head was under the faucet. Emily then began to dye his hair. Once it was dyed and dried Declan looked up into the mirror and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's okay I guess"

Emily smiled, "No you definitely look better as a blonde. And as soon as this is over we will change it back"

Declan returned the smile, "Okay"

"Alright. I'm really tired Mason, so I'm going to take some medicine and lay down for awhile" Emily said as she walked over to her bag and pulled out a bottle of pain pills before popping three and washing them down with water.

"Okay. You want me to turn off the tv?" he asked

"No that's okay sweetie. You can keep watching, it won't bother me" she told him as she laid down carefully on the bed, pain shooting through her arm as she did.

Declan then laid back down on his bed as he flipped through the channels, both of them falling asleep soon after.

A/N: Well what did you guys think? I wasn't planning on this story being this long, but whenever I sit down to write, new ideas pop into my head, so I'm just going with it for now. Or rather, as Reid said in one episode about Morgan and his driving, "He just likes to vibe it"! Anyways let me know what you all think. Reviews always help!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

**Quantico**

JJ sent an email to Emily, asking her to please respond immediately. She was about to hit the send button from her home computer, when Henry came bouncing into the room.

"Mommy, can Aunt Emmy come over?" he questioned, his inquisitive hazel eyes looking up at her

JJ took a deep breath, turning away from her computer to bend down to her three year old's level.

"Buddy, we talked about this" she said as she held out her hands to him

He closed the small space between them as he reached for her. She easily picked him up and sat him on her lap, turning him a bit on her leg so that she could look him in the eyes.

"Aunt Emmy had to go away, remember" she said as she looked into hazel eyes

He nodded but then said, "I'm ready for her to come back now"

JJ smiled at the boy's love for his Aunt Emmy, wishing she could just make these last 6 months go away.

"She can't come back right now, okay"

"I keep her safe" he told her as he looked up into his mother's blue eyes, "She can have my lion. He makes things better" he told her referring to his stuffed lion that Emily had given him for his first birthday.

"That's very sweet of you Henry, I'm sure she would like that" JJ replied, the sadness evident in her voice

"Don't be sad mommy. You can use Rory too" he told her, using the name for his lion

"Oh baby, I just love you sooo much" she told him, enveloping the small boy in a hug

Once she let go, Henry jumped off her lap and ran the best that he could out of the room. A few minutes later he came back into the room and up to JJ with his lion in his arms.

"Here mommy" he said handing her the lion, "He make you better"

JJ accepted the lion, trying her hardest not to let any tears fall.

"Mommy, you still sad" Henry stated as he leaned against his mother's leg

"I just miss your Aunt Emmy too" she told her son

"Then tell her to come back so you won't be sad" he said as if it were that simple

JJ nodded to her son, so that he would know that she was listening. Then she sat up straight and took a deep breath.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go watch some cartoons for a little bit. Then we can go get something to eat" she told her three year old

"Okay" he answered before scampering off out of the room.

JJ turned her attention back to her computer and the email she was about to send. But rather than send it she deleted, choosing to start over. Then she began to write, from her heart, knowing it would be too difficult for Emily to ignore.

**Somewhere in Texas**

Ian Doyle sat next to the phone in a cabin he was staying at, waiting for a call from Richard Thomas. He knew that Thomas should have brought Declan to him hours ago, so he knew something was wrong.

He picked up his phone and dialed Thomas' number, waiting for an answer on the other end of the line. When nothing happened he slammed down the phone and began to pace the cabin.

A few moments later he picked up the phone again, this time dialing another number.

"Yes" the voice answered

"I can't get hold of Thomas. I need you to find out what's going on. He was supposed to meet me hours ago" Doyle said angrily into the phone

"Actually I think I can help you with that" the voice replied

"Well then TALK" Doyle yelled into the phone

"The lift was compromised. Nobody's sure who it was, but somebody killed Thomas"

"What?"

"Whoever it was shot Thomas in the head and I'm guessing took the boy, because we couldn't find him anywhere" the voice told Doyle

"Imbeciles" Doyle replied as he paced his cabin again, "Do I have to do everything myself"

"We are looking for the boy now…and trying to figure out who the person is who killed Thomas and took your kid"

"I'm on the move. Contact me only if you have any information" Doyle told him

"Where are you going?"

"To find out who the hell this mystery person is" Doyle replied before hanging up on the man

Doyle then gathered up what little belongings he had before throwing it into his van and driving away.

**Motel**

Emily awoke around 1 am with a searing pain her shoulder. She sat up carefully before swinging her feet off the side of the bed, sitting up completely. She looked over to the next bed where she saw Declan fast asleep. She carefully got up and walked over to the table. Sitting down, she opened her computer and logged into her email. She was greeted with a new email from JJ so she opened it.

_S,_

_I'm writing this because Papa Bear is on to you. He filled me on what happened down there and I have to say I'm worried. I wanted to ask you why you would be so careless, but then my little man came in and I thought about him being in the pearls shoes. I knew you would do the same thing for my little man as you are doing for the pearl. And as much as I want to be mad at you for coming back, I know that's who you are. You are one of the most caring people I have ever met. I don't know if you know this, but just being in the same room with you has a way of calming me down. Not only me but other people as well. I've watched you numerous times over the years and always marveled at how you can instantly relax someone just by being in their presence. And that is a gift. You always put others before yourself, and that, coupled with your fierce heart are just a couple of reasons why I fell in love with you. However you are also super stubborn, which is another reason you are in this mess right now. God, S, I just want you to be okay. And I hope and pray that you have a plan because I want you to come home. And by come home, I mean to me…and Henry…and your little man. My little man misses you so much and he asks about you just about every day. Today he wanted me to tell you that you could have Rory because he would protect you. Please, please be careful and you have to let me know that you are okay or else you are going to have a whole team of bears chasing you._

_Love,_

_J_

Emily didn't fight the tears, but instead let a few fall as she thought about her son and Henry and JJ. Then she clicked on an attachment that JJ had sent with the email. She opened it to find a picture of Henry cuddled up on the couch with his pet lion, Rory, wrapped in his arms. The sleeping child knocked Emily's breath from her throat and she covered her mouth with her right hand, holding back the sobs that wanted to come. She was distracted when she heard a cry come from the bed where Declan was. Emily spun in the chair to see Declan flailing in bed, obviously having a nightmare. Emily got up and rushed to his bed. She sat down on the edge as she leaned down and carefully tried to wake him as he continued to whimper and flail.

"Mason" she whispered, not wanting to startle him

She shook him gently as she whispered his name again. This time his eyes flew open and his blue eyes were full of fear. He looked up at her, breathing heavily before he sat up quickly and threw his arms around her waist, burying his head in her right shoulder.

"It's okay sweetheart" Emily tried to soothe as she wrapped her right arm around him and began to gently rock him back and forth

"It was just a nightmare…shhh…it's okay"

Declan continued to cry softly into Emily's shoulder before pushing back away from her and looking up at her.

"I saw it again…everyone getting…shot" Declan told her as he looked at her

Emily's face had concern written all over it as she reached for him and pulled him back into her embrace. Holding him close she kissed the top of his now brunette head.

"I'm sorry sweetheart….I'm so sorry"

Once Declan had calmed down she got up off of his bed and walked over to the bag from the store that was sitting on the table. She pulled out a disposable cell phone. She looked back over at Declan who was sitting up in bed watching her. She dialed a number she knew by heart, waiting for an answer on the other end. Finally a voice answered.

"Jareau" she answered sleepily

At first Emily was silent not sure if she should go through with this. But JJ already had it figured out.

"Sophie" JJ questioned, wanting so badly to call her Emily

"Yeah…JJ…I need your help" Emily said into the phone

JJ sighed with relief, thankful that Emily was okay.

"Anything"

"I need a new passport and I need one for a child"

"Sophie" JJ said her voice full of concern

"I have to get him out of here Jayje…as soon as possible…please" Emily begged

JJ closed her eyes saying a silent prayer before answering, "Okay. I'll send it first thing tomorrow"

"No JJ I need it now. We are about to get back on the road but I need it air flighted to me…somehow" Emily told her

"Sophie" JJ's voice begged

"I'm sorry Jayje. I have to" Emily said quietly

"Okay. I'll email you where to pick it up"

"Thank you" Emily replied

They were both silent, neither one wanting to break the connection that they had. Finally Emily spoke up.

"JJ…I have to"

"I know" JJ answered, "Be careful"

With that JJ hung up the phone before burying her face in her hands and letting a few tears fall, knowing that if she got this passport for Emily and Declan she might really never see them again. But if she didn't get them the passports they could die. She then climbed out of bed before getting dressed and getting Henry. She then headed to her office in the middle of the night to get the passports ready for Emily and Declan.

Back at the motel Emily hung up and kept her back to Declan while she regained her composure. Then she turned around to look at him and saw that he was already out of bed.

"I'm guessing that we are leaving now?" he asked

"Yeah buddy, we need to go now" she told him as she began gathering up her stuff

After loading the two bags in the back seat of the car she and Declan then climbed into the front seat. Emily looked over at him and smiled, seeing that he was still in her sweat pants and t-shirt.

"You don't want to change?" she asked

"Nah, this is more comfortable for a car ride" he answered

She nodded before starting the engine and turning the car onto the highway. She said a silent prayer as she drove into the darkness that JJ would be able to get her those passports.

A/N: Please review! Any praise is great praise!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

**Quantico**

Once JJ had secured a new identity for both Emily and Declan she made a phone call to a person she knew could make sure Emily received the passports within a few hours. Once she got confirmation that this man would help her she loaded a sleeping Henry back into her SUV and drove the twenty minutes to this man's house. She dropped off the envelope with him and he assured her he would leave within thirty minutes. Then she and Henry headed back home. When she got home she placed Henry back in his bed and then went to her computer, sending Emily an email of where to pick up the passports.

**Somewhere in Texas**

Doyle had called in some favors by a few other men who were helping him out. He had one in particular bug all of the FBI agent's cell phones who used to work with Emily. Then he had someone else bug their offices, and even their homes. He also had one of the men bug Jennifer Jareau's office, home, and phone as well. He knew she used to be part of the team. He had done his research on every person that used to be on Emily's team.

He wore nothing but a smile on his face when one of his men called him and informed him that the entire former FBI team of Emily's was in Texas investigating a case involving two undercover officer who were protecting Louise and Declan. The man informed Doyle that everyone in the house had been killed, but that Declan was missing and they were trying to figure out who had taken him and killed Thomas.

This man then told Doyle that he had overheard a conversation between Jennifer Jareau and a woman named Sophie who needed two passports. One for herself and one for a child. Doyle knew right then what was going on and he knew who the mystery woman was who had ruined him finding his son again.

"Emily" Doyle said angrily

"I thought she was dead" the man on the other end of the line said

"She played dead well" Doyle replied

"What do you want me to do?" the man questioned

"I want you to find out everything you can about where they have her son stashed. He's my son too and I have put that on the back burner because of Declan. But let's see what happens when I raise the stakes. Let's see who she chooses…Declan…or Ethan"

"But-"

"No buts. You use your position to find me the information I need NOW, or I will end you too" Doyle practically shouted before hanging up the phone

**Some Highway in Texas**

Emily continued to drive down the long highway surrounded by nothing but hill country. She looked over at Declan in the front seat and saw that he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She began to wonder just what the poor boy had in store for his future, with everything that he had been through in his eleven years.

She knew at this point she didn't have time to stop driving and check her email, so she picked up her disposable phone and dialed JJ's number one last time.

"Sophie?" JJ questioned as she answered

"Yeah"

"I took care of it. You need to pick it up at the post office outside of Dallas. The key to the box will be taped under the mailbox outside. You'll only be about twenty minutes from the airport."

"Thank you Jayje"

"Always"

Emily smiled on the other end of the phone, "I'll keep in contact"

"I know"

With that they both hung up their phones and Emily tossed her out of the window of her moving car. She looked at her watch and then looked back out at the expanding darkness. If she kept driving they should make it to the Dallas area with five or so hours. And if everything went well she and Ethan would be home free.

**Somewhere in Texas**

Doyle received a phone call as he was driving down a highway in Texas regarding the newest information that his informant had found out.

"Looks like this Sophie chick is heading to Dallas to pick up her passports" the informant told Doyle

"Well I guess we will see who gets there first" Doyle replied

"So.."

"Continue to find out where they have Ethan stashed. I have to make another phone call"

With that Doyle hung up with his informant before calling one of his new men who he knew could get to the post office in less than thirty minutes. He told this man to camp out at the post office and watch for the drop. Once the drop had been made he told the man to take the passports and wait it out to see what Emily did. He gave a description of what Emily should look like before hanging up and turning off the highway he was on, to another highway to take him to the Dallas area.

**Quantico**

JJ tossed and turned in her bed after getting off of the phone with Emily. She had this sinking feeling that something was wrong. She laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling fighting the voices in her head on what she should do. She then got up and walked out of her bedroom and down the short hall to her office. She then turned on her desk lamp and sat down in her office chair. Her eyes immediately landed on a picture of the entire team from the past Christmas, before she had been transferred to the Pentagon. She smiled as she looked at the picture, seeing smiles on all of her friends' faces. Hotch and Rossi were standing to the right of the picture smiles adorning both of their faces. Next to Rossi stood Garcia with her arm wrapped lovingly around JJ's shoulders. Then next to JJ was Emily who had her right arm around Morgan's waist while the other hand was laced through his hand that was thrown around her shoulders in a friendly embrace. Morgan's other arm was slung around Reid's neck pulling him into the fun. She loved the smiles on every single face in that picture. But she also loved the relationship between Morgan, Emily, and Reid. They would sometimes refer to themselves as the three hot nerds. JJ laughed just thinking about it. And she thought about how none of them would have ever imagined the positions they were in right now. That is when she made the decision. She picked up the phone in her office and dialed Hotch's number.

**Austin, Tx**

Hotch heard his phone ringing and reached for his nightstand. Finding the phone he looked at the ID before answering.

"JJ what's wrong?"

"Hotch I think Emily's in trouble" she said

He immediately sat up in bed and reached over to turn on the bedside lamp, "Why what's happened?"

"Nothing yet, but I have this bad feeling that something is going to happen"

Hotch nodded even though she wouldn't be able to see it, "Okay, have you talked to her?"

"Yes. And I have two new identities and passports going to her so they can get out of the country" JJ said

"So she does have Declan?" he asked

"Yes. And she knows that Doyle is somewhere in Texas so she wants to get the boy out of there as soon as possible"

"Okay that's understandable. How are you getting the passports to her?" he asked

"I'm having a friend who has been a pilot and worked for the President in the past fly her the stuff she needs. It should be getting to Dallas in about an hour or so"

"You're sending it there?"

"Yes. She wanted to get as far away from the Austin area as possible because she thinks that's where Doyle is. So she's going to fly out of the Dallas/Fort Worth airport"

"Okay, do you know her location right now?" he asked the young agent

"No all she said was that she should be there in a couple of hours. They were driving through the night"

"Okay I am getting the team up right now and we are taking the jet from Austin to the Dallas/Fort Worth airport. Then we will drive to the location where you are having the passports sent. Send me the coordinates for that location, okay"

"Yes sir" she replied "And Hotch"

"We will do whatever it takes JJ" he told her

"Okay" she replied before hanging up

A/N: Ugh, I'm not so happy with this chapter and my mind is starting to block on ideas. I knew when I came up with this whole story I should have written down all of my ideas for the chapters, because I had it all planned out and now I can't remember any of it. However, I will do my best to update as soon as the ideas come to me!


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

**Small Town Outside of Dallas**

A man named Sam Tyler sat in a car across the street from the post office, waiting patiently for someone to make a drop. As soon as the drop was made, his job was to retrieve the items before the woman named Emily arrived to pick it up. Then he was supposed to follow her and fill Doyle in.

Tyler sat in his car another 45 minutes before the drop was finally made. The man put the key exactly where he had heard it would be put. Tyler watched the man look around before leaving the site. Then Tyler got out of his vehicle, casually walking across the street before he got to the mail drop. Then he retrieved the key that had been taped underneath the box. After that he went inside the post office before coming back out with an envelope full of what he guessed was passports and other identification. He then climbed back into his car and called Doyle to let him know he had the package in his possession and to call his partner to meet him in case he needed back up. Then he sat back and waited for Emily.

What Tyler didn't know was that after he had collected the package a whole team of FBI agents had also shown up and were now spread out down the street that the post office was on. And they too were waiting for Emily to show up. Well, Hotch was waiting for Emily, the rest of the team still was not aware that she was alive, they were on the lookout for Doyle and anyone who looked suspicious. Hotch was the one inside the post office waiting for Emily, while Morgan was the next closest. He was outside waiting around the corner of the building.

About fifteen minutes later Tyler's partner Raul showed up. Tyler filled Raul in on who they were looking for, and about the kid. Then Raul went to wait inside the post office.

Emily was just down the road from the post office that JJ had told her about and she was extremely thankful, because at this point practically every muscle in her body was aching just from being in a car so long and her shoulder was again throbbing with pain. She looked over at Declan and saw that he was still asleep, or at least pretending to be asleep. As she finally turned down the road with the post office on it, she chose to park in the street directly in front of the building. She looked over again at Declan debating whether she should wake him or not but then thought better of it deciding instead to let him sleep. She then pulled her hoodie up over her head and added her sunglasses before opening the door and stepping out of the vehicle. She hissed as the pain from her muscles and shoulder caught up to her and she cursed to herself before carefully locking the door and then shutting it quietly. She then turned and walked towards the mailbox outside. She scanned the area before squatting down and reaching her right arm underneath the box. She knew something was wrong as soon as she couldn't find the envelope with the key. As she was about to stand back up she turned just in time to see a fist collide with her face, privilege of Raul. As she attempted to reach for her gun, he had already pulled out his and was aiming it at her.

"Get up" he yelled at her

Emily held her hands up in defeat as she slowly pushed herself to her feet and stood facing Raul.

"Where's the boy?" he asked

She shrugged her shoulders before replying, "I don't know what you are talking about"

Raul moved to take a step closer to her when Hotch came flying out of the door of the post office.

"Federal Agent. Drop the gun" Hotch yelled at Raul

Raul flinched but did not drop his weapon, but instead cocked the gun and aimed it directly at Emily's head

"All we want is the kid" Raul told Hotch without moving his focus from Emily

"I don't know what you are talking about. What I do know is that you are aiming a gun at a federal agent" Hotch told him

"Actually from what I've been told Emily Prentiss died, so this woman is no longer a federal agent" countered Raul

"Well obviously she's not dead, therefore she is still a federal agent" Hotch said in return

Raul began to look visibly nervous and everything that happened next was too much for even Emily to take in. Someone fired a shot and Emily saw Hotch fall to the ground then she heard two more gunshots coming from behind her and another one that seemed to come from in front of her. When she finally looked around she saw Hotch on the ground his leg bloody, as well as Raul lying on his back blood pooling around him. That's when she saw Rossi running towards her and as she turned around she saw Morgan standing there with his mouth open. Then she turned towards the street and saw another man laying face down. Rossi ran past Emily to Hotch and was calling for an ambulance. Emily stood there stunned for a moment before remembering Declan.

"Mason" she said out loud as she ran towards her rental car, throwing off her sunglasses and pulling down her hood.

When she got to the car and looked in he wasn't in the front seat. She checked the back and he wasn't there either.

"You looking for this little guy?" a squeaky voice that she recognized came from behind her

As she turned around Emily saw Reid standing there with Declan. She sighed with relief before rushing over to the boy.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she looked at him

"Yeah except this guy woke me up" he stated as he pointed at Reid

Emily let out a smile before pulling the boy into a hug. Then she saw the look on Reid's face and it made her heart break. She let go of Declan before stepping up to Reid and throwing her good arm around his neck.

"I'm so sorry handsome" she whispered into his ear, "Truly sorry"

Reid didn't respond at first, but after about a minute of Emily hugging him so tightly he reciprocated and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him.

"I thought you were dead" he told her

Emily closed her eyes trying to stop the tears that were wanting to fall.

"I had to" was the only answer she could give him

"I went to your funeral"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. I had to make him think I was dead."

When they finally let go they both had tears running down their cheeks. That's when Emily realized the rest of the team was behind her. She turned around and realized Hotch was still on the ground bleeding.

"Oh my God, Hotch" she said rushing over to him, Declan and Reid not far behind

"I'm fine" he replied

"You're not fine. You've been shot" she said as she began to kneel down, but before she could Morgan stepped in front of her

"Why do you care if he got shot. It's your fault" he told her angrily

Emily didn't know what to say, instead she took a step back.

"Morgan enough" Hotch ordered

"No" Morgan answered as he turned to look at Hotch before turning back to Emily, "She's been gone for almost 8 months and she's going to act like she cares about us now? No way. If she cared about us at all, she wouldn't have lied to us. She would have told us the truth about what happened."

"Morgan I think that was the only thing she thought she could do" Rossi said, entering himself into the conversation

"To keep us safe" added Reid

"Okay fine you two take her side, you guys are too soft. A TRUE friend would not lie to their friends about something like this" Morgan practically yelled

"Unless they were doing it to keep their friends…their family, safe" Rossi countered back, now also visibly angry, but at Morgan

Emily held up her hands, "Enough. Okay. I get it. Everyone's pissed at me, I get it. You have every right to be, but can we not have this conversation while Hotch is bleeding on the side of the street"

"It's your fault he's bleeding" stated Morgan, again

"Yeah, maybe you got distracted by Emily and that's why Hotch got shot" Reid replied

"What?" Morgan fired back

"I was watching you. When you realized it was Emily, you froze. Then you tried to make up for it by shooting that guy twice when he was running towards Emily with a gun" Reid stated as he pointed to the man laying in the street dead

"Look at that Mr tough guy might have saved Emily's life, even though he's mad at her" said Rossi

"Look I was just doing my job, lay off. We wouldn't even be here if Emily would have just come clean last year" yelled Morgan

"ENOUGH" Hotch yelled from his position on the ground, "Everyone shut up"

Immediately everyone stopped talking and Declan took another step closer to Emily, positioning himself partially behind her.

"I was the one who didn't tell you" said Hotch as he looked up at everyone, one hand trying to stop the hole in his leg from bleeding

"What?" Rossi and Morgan said simultaneously

"I knew that Emily wasn't really dead. I chose to not tell you because I thought it would be better if you assumed she was dead."

"Why would you assume that?" Morgan asked now angry at Hotch

"Because if you knew that she was still alive, you would all try to contact her and put her in more danger-"

"No-" Morgan began but was cut off

"AND because you would each make a personal vow to take down Doyle so that she could come back to us. Our team would have fallen apart one by one as each of you took it upon yourself to gain revenge against Doyle, most likely putting your own lives at risk just like Emily did. I wasn't about to lose my entire team to someone like Ian Doyle."

"I don't know Hotch" Morgan said quietly

"You would have been the first to go" Hotch said looking at Morgan, "You took the whole Doyle thing the hardest because you thought you should have known."

"Hotch I don't think-"

"She's not only your partner Morgan. She's your best friend. And you were pissed and hurt about what happened. You were pissed about not figuring it out sooner and about getting there too late to save her. You would have been the first one I lost."

Morgan looked down at the ground and then glanced up at Emily who clearly wore a look of hurt.

"And then I would have lost you" Hotch said turning to Rossi

"I don't know what makes you think that" Rossi said unconvincingly

Hotch nodded before adding, "As much as you deny it, you think of her as a daughter. And you're angry about what happened between her and Doyle and you're angry that you couldn't figure it out in time to save her. You would have bolted soon after Morgan"

Rossi turned from Hotch to look over at Emily. He couldn't deny it so he just nodded his head.

"And that leaves Reid" Hotch said as he looked over at he boy genius who stood within arms length of Emily, "You are the most vulnerable person on the team when it comes to losing people you care about. Losing Emily was a big deal for you because she was someone you trusted with everything. But then once Morgan walked out and even Rossi, there wasn't really anyone left on the team for you to care that deeply about. You feel like the team is a family and if all of them were to walk out, you wouldn't know what to do or who to turn to. And I know I would have lost you. You would have either become some maniac out for revenge or would have turned into a recluse who shut out the world. And I never wanted to find out which one."

Reid glanced around at his team mates before looking lastly at Emily and giving her a half hearted smile.

Everyone stood in silence until they heard the ambulance approaching. Then Hotch began shouting orders.

"Morgan and Rossi stay to give your statements to the police when they get here, but don't mention Emily's name or Declan's" Hotch told them

"I go by Mason now" he said as he stepped out from behind Emily

Hotch nodded at the boy before turning back to Rossi and Morgan, "Understood?"

Both agents nodded just before Mason turned to Emily and said,

"I think you should go to the hospital too. They can probably fix your shoulder"

Emily turned and gave him a 'mother's glare' and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" asked Reid

"Nothing" she answered quickly but Declan answered for her before she could stop him

"She got shot when she saved me. She says it doesn't hurt but I saw her make a face and cringe in pain" he said matter of factly

"Prentiss, hospital with me" Hotch ordered

She held up hand to protest but he cut her off, "We won't give them your real name just get your ass into the ambulance when they get here. You and Reid will come with me. And you" he said pointing to Declan

By then the paramedics were getting out of the bus and running over to Hotch. Emily took that chance to turn and look at Declan before bending down and whispering,

"You are so gonna pay for that later"

"Bring it on" he replied with a smile, to which she couldn't help but smile back

As the paramedics loaded Hotch onto the gurney, he turned his head towards his team, "And nobody. I mean NOBODY, says a word to Garcia about those two, or anyone else for that matter. Do you understand?"

Every team member nodded a yes before going their separate ways.

A/N: I'm actually working on the next chapter right now because I am about to go out of state for the next week. I will do my best to update it before I leave! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Those are what keep me going!

Ch 10

Once they arrived at the hospital Hotch and Emily were separated so that they could have their wounds taken care of. The nurses tried to pry Declan from Emily's grasp but it was no use, both were holding on for dear life.

"You don't understand he has to stay with me" Emily told the nurse

"Is he related to you?" the nurse questioned

Emily's eyes went wide, but before she could answer Declan shouted,

"She's my mom and I saw her get shot and I'm really scared and I wanna make sure she's okay" he said as he began to let tears fall, "Please don't make me leave, I'm scared"

"Oh for heaven's sake. Fine but I'm not responsible for the kid if he throws up" she stated as she ushered the two into an exam room. She ordered Emily to sit up on the bed, so she did, as she let her feet dangle off of the side.

As soon as the nurse left Emily let go of Declan's hand and he turned to face her with a smile on his face.

"I was pretty good wasn't I?" he asked

Emily still wore a look of shock and all she could do was nod. Then she smiled and said,

"You weren't just pretty good. You were amazing" she told him this time with a huge smile

"Thanks. I am amazing aren't I" he told her as he puffed up his chest

Emily rolled her eyes, finally getting a glimpse of Declan's real personality.

"Wow. You aren't full of yourself are you?"

"Not at all. I can't help it I'm so awesome!" he replied smiling widely

Emily shook her head before saying, "Yeah you'll get along just fine with my old team"

Then her smile began to fade as she realized just how angry they were with her, especially Derek.

Declan noticed her change in demeanor and went to sit next to her on the bed.

"You're sad because they are mad at you" he stated

Emily let out a half smile as she turned to look at the boy but didn't say anything.

"If they are really your friends they'll forgive you" he told her as he swung his feet from the bed just like she was.

A few minutes later a doctor came in to examine Emily. He looked from Emily to the boy, who was sitting next to her before saying,

"He should probably wait outside, don't you think?"

Emily shook her head saying,

"No he'll be okay, right Mason?"

He nodded saying, "Yep"

"If you say so" then he looked at Emily, "Okay go ahead and take off that shirt so I can see your shoulder"

Emily pulled off her black top as carefully as she could, revealing a black tank top underneath it.

"Do I have to take this off too?" she asked motioning to her tank

"Let me see" the doctor said as he walked up to her, moving her tank sleeve enough to remove her bandages which were soaked with blood.

"Yes you need to remove that shirt also. Sorry"

Emily nodded and Declan jumped off the bed walking to the other side of the room to examine the medical utensils while Emily stripped her tank off. Once she got that removed the doctor went to work cleaning out her gunshot wound. Emily tried her hardest not to let the pain show and Declan did his best to not turn around, but he knew she was probably in pain as he stole a glance over his shoulder and saw her biting her lip and had her eyes closed. He then turned and walked over to the bed and took his previous seat next to her and took her right hand in his. Emily opened her eyes and looked at Declan next to her and he smiled at her, to which she returned to the best of her ability. She squeezed his hand gently, letting him know that she appreciated him being there.

"You're lucky this didn't get infected. When did you say this happened?" the doctor asked

"About two days ago" Emily answered

"And you are just now coming in to get it treated?" he questioned

"I was undercover" she replied quickly

"Was your son undercover also?" he asked

"Excuse me" said Emily

"The nurse told me that your son here said he saw you get shot"

"That's true and it's also none of your business how it happened. You can ask Agent Hotchner who is here with a gunshot to his right leg"

The doctor nodded as he began to stitch the front part of Emily's shoulder, before then moving to the back of her shoulder and stitching that up. Then he taped some gauze over both sites.

Once he was finished with her shoulder he asked her about the cuts on her face and arms.

"I jumped through a window" she told him as if it was no big deal

"Of course you did" he replied with a nod, then he began to clean up all of the minor cuts across her face and arms, before applying butterfly strips to a gash above her right eye. He then applied a few more strips to a cut on the right side of her neck as well as a cut on her left cheekbone which was beginning to swell and bruise from the punch she had taken from Raul in front of the post office. Lastly he applied a few large strips to a good size gash on her right forearm, before wrapping that one up with gauze.

"All of the cuts that I just applied butterfly strips to really should have been stitched up after they happened. However since it has been so long the butterfly strips will have to do"

Emily nodded before the doctor gave her one last look over to make sure he got everything.

"Okay all done. I am going to get you a sling and write you a prescription for pain meds and some antibiotics just to be sure there's not an infection starting"

"I won't need the pain meds or the sling" Emily said as she slid off of the bed

"You will need the sling because if you do not keep it immobilized you will rip your stitches out, which will cause it to bleed and possibly get infected"

"Fine" she told him obviously annoyed

The doctor nodded before leaving the room to collect those items. Once he left Emily began to try to put on her tank top but with some difficulty. Declan then jumped off the bed and walked over to her, taking part of the shirt and helping her slide it over her left arm carefully before then climbing back up on the bed and kneeling on it so that he was taller than Emily and carefully pulling the head of her shirt over her head and holding it to the point that she could slide her right arm through the hole.

Emily then turned to look at Mason and said, "Nobody is to hear that you helped me. I am a grown woman who is perfectly capable of taking care of herself"

"Right. My lips are sealed" Mason said as he made a zipping motion across his mouth before letting out a smile, which Emily returned gratefully.

A few seconds later the doctor came back in with two prescriptions and a sling for Emily's arm. He helped her get it adjusted to the right length before helping her put it on.

"I need to put on my other shirt" she told the doctor as he began putting the sling on

"I don't recommend putting that back on. It has your old blood and fluids on it and could leak into your newly cleaned wound. Not a good idea"

Emily nodded, letting the doctor finish up with the sling.

"Okay all done" he told her as he began walking towards the door.

"Do you know the status of Agent Hotchner?" she asked him as he opened the door

"I believe he's fine, bullet went clean through. There is an Agent Reid waiting around the corner for you and I believe he can answer any more questions that you have" he told her as he left the room.

Declan then jumped off of the bed and walked towards the door, Emily following behind him, but before they left she tossed her black top into the trashcan, figuring the blood wasn't worth it.

As they rounded the corner she saw Reid standing there. He smiled slightly when he saw the two of them coming towards him.

"Hey. How are you?" he asked motioning towards her arm in the sling

She raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes while tilting her head to the side a little and opening her mouth before saying,

"Okay, considering"

Reid smiled and nodded

Emily smiled also as she asked, "What?"

Reid shook his head before saying, "Nothing…I just missed you and your facial expressions"

"I missed you too Dr Reid" she told him

Then she looked down at Declan and said, "Mason this is Dr Spencer Reid"

She then looked at Reid saying, "Reid, meet Mason…although you remember him by a different name, which we are not going to say in public"

"You're a doctor?" Declan questioned as he shook Reid's hand

"Yes but not the kind of doctor you're thinking of. I'm actually a Doctor of-"

"Reid as much as I love you and have missed you, now is really not the time to explain all of this to him. Can we go see Hotch?" Emily said

"Oh yeah, of course, this way" Reid said as he turned and began walking the opposite way, Emily to his left and Declan in between them, "The bullet went clean through, so they stitched him all up and have him in a brace. They were getting his prescriptions ready, along with some crutches when I came looking for you. So he's probably ready to be released now"

When they walked into the room Hotch was in they found him sitting up on the bed, his leg in a brace.

"Hey" Emily said as they walked into the room, "How are you doing?"

"Fine. You?" he questioned as he looked at her

"Fine, considering" she answered

He glared at her before replying, "You don't look fine" as motioned towards the sling, the cuts, and the newly formed bruise on her cheek.

Emily smiled before saying, "These old things. They're nothing, I've had worse happen"

"Mmm" Hotch answered before turning his attention to the boy behind her

"You said you go by Mason now?" Hotch asked the youngster

Mason nodded, "Yes sir"

Hotch nodded, "I am Agent Hotchner, but my friends call me Hotch"

"Nice to meet you" Declan replied with a smile

"Same to you. I wish it was under different circumstances" Hotch responded

"Yeah" answered Mason quietly as his smile faded and he looked down at the floor

Hotch then looked up and met Emily's eyes as he said to Reid and Declan, "Would you two give us a minute?"

It was more of an order than a question and Reid nodded as he ushered Declan out of the hospital room. As soon as they had exited the room Hotch said,

"What the hell were you thinking Prentiss? You could have been killed"

"Like everyone didn't already think I was dead? What difference would it make? At least I wouldn't have been living a lie anymore" she countered back

"Well for starters I knew you weren't dead and so did JJ. And I know you've been in contact with her. Secondly, Ethan has no idea what happened. JJ refused to let Sarah tell him you were dead because she had hopes that you would be able to come back as Emily Prentiss sooner rather than later. She never gave up hope that you would come home to us. Were you going to make us have to tell your son that you were dead?"

Emily was speechless. She knew that the team had found out about Ethan, because she remembered Morgan telling her when she was laying on the floor of the warehouse with the wooden table leg protruding from her stomach, but hearing his name spoken from Hotch's mouth brought everything out of into the open and into focus.

"How is he? Do you know?" she asked

"All I know is that JJ said he and Sarah were doing fine, but I'm sure you already knew that"

"It's just…with Doyle-"

Hotch cut her off, "I know. And Emily we are going to get him, but you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid, again" he told her as he glared at her as he awaited her answer

"Hotch I don't work for you anymore" she told him quietly

He shook his head, "You never resigned and you didn't really die, so technically you do. But I am also asking you as a friend to not do anything stupid"

Emily nodded, "I'll try"

"I guess that's better than a no" he told her, "Now get me out of this damn hospital"

Emily smiled slightly as she turned and walked out of the room to find Reid and Declan. She found them at the end of the hallway in front of a snack machine.

"Hey guys, you ready?" she asked as both of them turned to look at her

They both nodded, each eating a bag of chips they had acquired from the machine.

"Everything okay?" Reid asked as the three of them turned to walk back towards Hotch's room.

"Yeah" Emily answered without any further explanation.

When they got back to the room Hotch was heading towards them on his crutches.

"Where are we heading?" Reid asked

"Let's go find a hotel so that we can regroup and figure out where we need to go or what we need to do next. Hopefully Garcia or JJ have some leads for us" Hotch said before hobbling towards the elevator with Reid, Emily, and Declan in tow.

**Meanwhile at the police station**

Morgan and Rossi were asked to follow the officers back to the station so that they could get their statements in writing. On the way to the station Rossi looked over at Morgan in the passenger seat and could tell everything that had happened earlier that day was weighing heavily on the young man.

"You want to talk about it?" Rossi asked

"There's nothing to talk about, she lied to us, deceived us, and did I mention she lied to us" he said angrily

"She did what she thought was best…for us and herself" Rossi countered back

"Well it wasn't what was best, we can take care of ourselves, she should know that" Morgan stated

"Regardless of what we think Morgan, she made her decision according to what she thought was best. You can't hold that against her forever."

Morgan turned to look at Rossi, "Are you telling me that after everything that has happened the past year, especially today, that you aren't angry with her?"

"I might not agree with all of the decisions that she made and I sure as hell do not approve of how she went about getting close to Doyle, but I do accept the decision she made in trying to protect us. I also think that Doyle probably threatened our lives if she told us about him. He was after all killing off families and we are her family, you know as well as I do that she doesn't have a good relationship with her mother. If she didn't care about us Morgan I believe that she would have made some different decisions which I believe would have led to some different endings. Would you like to hear what I think might have happened had she not tried to shield us from Doyle?"

Morgan sat quietly in the passenger seat before he answered, "Not really, but I'm sure you are going to listen to me"

Rossi nodded before continuing, "I believe that if Emily had not shielded us from Doyle that most, if not all of us, including her, would actually be dead right now. I think Doyle would have done everything in his power to make her suffer in the worst possible ways. And those ways are killing the ones closest to you"

"Rossi-"

"Hear me out Morgan. Because I believe JJ would have been the first to go and knowing what we've seen Doyle is capable of I believe he would have killed Henry and Will as well. Then he would have killed you-"

"He would not have killed me Rossi I can handle myself" Morgan cut in quickly and angrily as he defended himself

"Not if you didn't see it coming. None of us would have known who would be next. I am just guessing the order because it's the order of friendship. She's closest to JJ, next would be you, then Reid, then Garcia and so on. I don't know how many he would have gotten through, but eventually he would have gone after Emily and she wouldn't have fought anymore, she would have given up. She would have given up because she just lost her entire family. She wouldn't have fought for any of us and nothing Doyle could have done to her would get her to tell him about either Ethan or Declan."

Morgan was silent as he thought about everything that could have happened had she not shielded them from Doyle. He couldn't imagine losing JJ, let alone Henry, or anyone else for that matter. And he knew the suffering Emily had endured prior to her 'dying,' but he was still so angry with her.

"I don't know Rossi. I am still angry with her" Morgan said as he turned to look at the older man

Rossi nodded, "I know kid, but it'll get better. You care about her too much to be angry with her forever"

Then Rossi added, "Just remember, she won't always be around and I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Doyle is still out there and he knows that she's alive and I will bet my career that he knows that Emily has Declan, it's only a matter of time before he comes for them and this time she might not be so lucky"

Morgan whipped his head around to look at Rossi, anger boiling across his face, "Rossi nothing is going to happen to her…to either of them. Doyle will not get to her this time, even if I have to watch over her for the rest of our lives"

Rossi let out a smile, "See I told you that you still cared about her"

Morgan turned from Rossi to stare angrily out the window before Rossi added, "But do you really think that Emily Prentiss is going to let you watch over her for the rest of her life Morgan? I mean come on she's about as stubborn as they come."

"Yeah well I can be just as stubborn" Morgan said aloud as he continued to stare out the window

"Oh believe me, we all know that" Rossi replied

A/N: This story just keeps going, lol. It wasn't supposed to be this long but for now I am just going to go with it!


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Once Reid navigated them to a hotel and they checked in Hotch called JJ to fill her in on what was happening.

"We are going to try to get some rest and regroup before deciding our next move" Hotch told her from his hotel room

"But everyone's okay?" JJ asked with concern

"Yes everyone is fine" he told her and then asked, "Would you like to talk to Emily?"

"No that's okay I believe you" she told him unconvincingly

"Just hang on JJ" Hotch said as he picked up his room phone to call Emily's room to tell her to come over to his room for a minute

In less than a minute Emily and Declan were both in Hotch's room and Emily was talking to JJ on the phone.

"I'm fine JJ just some cuts and bruises, nothing I haven't had before" Emily told her with reassurance

"It's good to hear your voice. I just wish I could see you…and hold you…and kiss you" JJ told her

Emily closed her eyes imagining JJ holding her and feeling the warmth of her embrace, "Me too"

There was silence for a moment before JJ asked, "Hotch is there isn't he?"

"Yes" Emily answered

"Okay well I will let you go, but please come home safe. I miss you" JJ told her

"I know" Emily answered, without being able to say much more than that with Hotch in the room

"Bye JJ" Emily said as she hung up the phone

She turned and handed the phone back to Hotch before turning and tossing her right arm around Declan's shoulders pulling him with her out the door.

"You two get some rest. We will meet up in my room in say three hours"

Emily nodded as she closed the door behind her.

Once Emily and Declan got back to their room they both plopped down on a bed, ready for some much needed rest. Instead the phone in their room rang so Emily reached over to answer it, thinking it was someone from the team.

"Hello" she said into the phone

"Hello Emily" a voice said on the other end, a voice she was hoping to never hear again.

"What do you want?" she asked as she sat up on the bed

"You know what I want" Doyle told her

"Well you can't have it" she told him

Doyle laughed slightly before saying, "You think it's an option but see you tried to make me believe you were dead…again. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me."

"How do you know where I am?" Emily asked

"I have new people working for me and they found ways to keep an eye on all of you. That's right Emily. I know that Agent Hotch and Reid are at that hotel with you right now, just like I know Declan is with you. Tell me Emily, how was it talking to JJ? Guess what? I know that she has contact with Ethan and the agents watching him. Do you think she would die for your son?"

Emily's anger was boiling, "You LEAVE her ALONE" she told him angrily as she stood up from the bed.

Declan was now looking at Emily with a scared face, wondering what was going on.

"Oh Emily you would think you would have learned your lesson by now. The way to get through to people is their family. JJ's son sure is adorable. Do you think she would give up Ethan's whereabouts to save her own son?"

"If you harm her or even talk to her OR her son I will kill you" Emily said into the phone with anger

"Well then there is a simple solution. You give me Declan and I will leave JJ and her son alone"

"That's not going to happen" Emily told him

"As you wish Emily. But just remember you tried to kill me before and it didn't work" he told her before hanging up the phone

Emily slammed the hotel phone onto the receiver before spinning around and seeing Declan on the bed with wide eyes. She walked over to him and bent down to look into his bright blue eyes.

"Mason I'm sorry but I have to go. I want you to stay here and in 2.5 hours you go down the hall to Agent Hotchner's room okay. Then and only then you can tell him that I had to go."

"Where are you going?" he asked in a concerned voice

"I have to go help my friend. But you need to stay here and promise me you will do what Agent Hotchner says. You'll be safe with them" she told him

"No, I want to go with you" he told her in a scared tone of voice

"I can't take you Mason, it's too dangerous okay. I wouldn't leave you if I didn't think you would be safe"

"It's my dad isn't it? He found us?" he asked her sadly

Emily looked into his eyes and nodded slowly, "I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to go"

She stood back up and headed for the door, but as she turned around Declan was heading towards her and practically flew into her arms as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She reciprocated the hug to the best of her ability with her right arm wrapping tightly around his shoulders.

"Be careful and thanks…for saving me" he told her before letting go and watching her walk out the hotel door.

Emily bit back the tears as she snuck down the walkway towards the street. Little did she know that Morgan and Rossi had just returned to the hotel. Rossi had already gone into his room but Morgan was fiddling around at the SUV and saw Emily come out of her room and walk down towards the street, so he followed her.

He followed her two blocks before she stepped into the street to hail a cab. Morgan waited until she had gotten inside the cab before he ran up to it catching the door before it closed and jumping in beside her. He told the cab driver to go before Emily would have a chance at stopping him.

"Morgan what the hell do you think you are doing?" she practically yelled at him

"The question is what are you doing?" he retorted

"None of your business! Now get out!" she told him angrily

"Uh uh princess, not this time. You aren't getting rid of me that easy. I know better this time, and I know you are up to something" he told her as he leaned against the seat and folded his arms across his chest.

"Morgan please don't do this" she begged him

"Emily I am a grown man who can make his own decisions. And this time I am not letting you out of my sight, so you might as well fill me in on where you're going because I am sticking around"

Emily sighed as she leaned back against the seat as well, shifting her shoulder slightly to avoid the pain as she leaned back.

"Doyle called me at the hotel. He has people watching all of us. He knew where we were."

"We have to tell the team then Emily"

"No, that's not who he's after" she told him, lowering her eyes

"Then who Emily?" he questioned with pleading eyes, "Ethan?"

Emily nodded, "And JJ…and Henry"

"What!"

Emily nodded, "He told me that he knew that JJ had the location of Ethan, or at least knew the people who were watching over Ethan"

"Did you call her?" Morgan asked

Emily shook her head, "No, I think that's how he's figured so much out already. He must be tracing our calls…or at least you guy's calls. I don't have a phone anymore"

Morgan pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it before rolling down the window and tossing the phone out.

"Morgan!"

Morgan just shrugged his shoulders, "Well if it's true, then they could probably trace us right now and we don't want that do we. Better to be safe than sorry. Now is that all he said?"

"No. He told me to choose between JJ and Declan" she told him quietly as she looked up at him.

His heart actually broke for her when he looked into her eyes. He had never seen them that sad and it scared him.

"It's going to be okay Emily. We will get to JJ" he told her in a reassuring voice

Emily nodded before turning and looking out the cab window. About twenty minutes later they were at the airport and on the first flight back to DC. As soon as they got off the plane they grabbed a cab and headed to JJ's. It was nearly 230am when the cab pulled up outside JJ's apartment building.

Emily and Morgan jogged up the steps to the building before taking the two flights of stairs to JJ's floor. Once there Morgan followed Emily down the hall before they stopped outside of JJ's door. They both drew their guns before knocking on the door.

"JJ" Emily said loud enough that she would be able to hear as she continued to knock on the door

After a few knocks JJ finally swung the door open. Emily took all of JJ in as she scanned the blonde from top to bottom. From the sweat pants to the spaghetti strap shirt and the blonde tousled hair. Before Emily's eyes had even made it all the way up to the blondes eyes JJ had ran and pounced on Emily, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and her legs around her waist. Emily caught her with her good arm, gun still in hand, holding the blonde's weight to the best of her ability, but the force of JJ's pounce knocked them both backwards and Emily's back hit the wall causing her to let out a groan of pain as the back of her shoulder connected with the wall.

JJ's lips had just crashed onto Emily's when she released the groan of pain. JJ immediately released her hold on the brunette as she stepped back to take a closer look, just then noticing the sling on the older woman's left arm as well as the cuts and bruises across her face.

JJ looked back up at Emily and noticed the pain on her face.

"Emily I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" she said worriedly as she reached up to brush some stray hairs out of the brunette's eyes.

"I'm okay JJ, it's okay" she told the blonde reassuringly

"Damn girl. You really missed her didn't you?" Morgan asked as he looked from one woman to the other, "Was that a friendly kiss or did you, uh, you know mean to, uh-"

JJ rolled her eyes at Morgan, "Let's get inside" she said wrapping her arm around the brunettes waist and guiding her into her apartment, Morgan following as he watched the interchange between the two.

After guiding Emily to sit on the couch JJ sat down next to her, leaving Morgan to stand and stare down at the two women.

"How long?" he questioned

"What?" JJ asked

"You two, how long have you been, you know?" he asked as he motioned between the two

"We haven't Morgan" Emily told him

Morgan raised an eyebrow as he stared down his partner.

"It's a long story. But we aren't together…yet" JJ said as she turned to look at the brunette who let out a small smile

Morgan let out a smile before saying, "Damn. Well…that's um great, really. And hot" he told the two women before receiving death glares and two throw pillows heading for his face.

He let out a laugh before he realized the reason they had come here in the first place.

"We came here because we think you are in danger JJ" Morgan told her as he looked down at the younger woman

"There is no maybe about it. You ARE in danger JJ" Emily said as she looked at the blonde woman

"What do you mean? Why?" JJ asked as she looked from Emily to Morgan

"Doyle" Emily said as she looked up into blue eyes

"But why?" the blonde asked

"He thinks…Actually he knows you have contact with the agents protecting Sarah and Ethan" Emily told her before moving her eyes from JJ's to look up at Morgan

"Is that all?" JJ asked as she looked up at Morgan before looking back down at Emily

JJ knew the brunette was keeping something from her and she was not giving up until she found out the rest.

"Emily" JJ said as she looked at the brunette who refused to meet her gaze "I know you aren't telling me everything. Now-"

She was interrupted by a sleepy three year old standing at the end of the hallway, his sandy blonde hair sticking out in a messy way. In one hand he held Roary, his lion. With the other hand he was rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Mommy, it's loud" he said sleepily

JJ immediately stood up from the couch followed by Emily when she heard the little boy's voice.

"I'm sorry baby" JJ said as she started to walk towards him, but before she got there the boy had spotted Emily standing there.

"Aunt Emmy!" Henry exclaimed as he ran towards her with a smile on his little face

"Hey handsome" Emily said as she scooped him up with her good arm, hugging him tight against her chest

"I missed you Aunt Emmy. So did mommy" he told her as his arms wrapped tightly around her neck

Emily smiled to herself as she felt Henry hug her neck tightly. She looked up to see JJ standing there watching them with a smile on her face and Emily could have sworn she saw a tear slide down JJ's face.

"Do you mind if I put him back to bed?" Emily asked JJ

JJ nodded, "I think he would like that, huh Henry?"

"Yeah" he answered as he buried his face in the crook of Emily's neck as she walked him down the hall back to his room.

Once they were out of earshot JJ turned back to Morgan.

"What else did Doyle say to her?" she asked as she walked towards the dark man

"JJ"

"Tell me Morgan I have a right to know" she told him

"He told her to choose between you and Declan"

JJ's jaw dropped, "What!"

Morgan nodded, "Doyle said he would leave you and Henry alone if Emily handed over Declan"

"She didn't…where's Declan?"

"She left him with Hotch. She didn't tell the team she was leaving, I just happened to be outside when she was sneaking away. As angry as I am with her I couldn't let her take on Doyle again alone"

"Derek, you can't stay mad at her" JJ told him softly, "She's one of your best friends"

"I know that JJ" Morgan said with a slightly angry voice, "I just…I wish that-"

"You could have been there to protect her" JJ said cutting him off and finishing what he had wanted to say, "But you can't always protect the ones you love, especially if they are as stubborn as she is. You and I both know that she would die protecting all of us no matter what, just like you would Morgan. It's one of the reason you two are such good friends. You are both stubborn, strong willed adults with a twisted sense of humor. And you also know that if you would have been in her position you would have done the exact same thing"

Morgan was about to open his mouth but JJ stopped him.

"And don't even try to deny it" she told him "One of the things that makes both of you such great people is the fact that you put yourselves before others all of the time and you would die for the people you love, but one of the things that drives me crazy about you two is your stupid stubborn pride. I mean just get over it already and tell each other you're sorry."

Morgan stared at JJ for a moment wanting to argue back but he knew she was right. A few minutes later Emily came back into the room to find Morgan and JJ standing there staring at each other.

"Everything okay?" she asked as she entered the living room

"I don't know you tell me Em" JJ said turning her gaze from Morgan to her "Morgan told me the ultimatum Doyle gave you"

"JJ I won't let anything happen to you or Henry. I promise" Emily told her sincerely

JJ closed her eyes and sighed before opening them and looking back at the brunette, "Don't you think I know that Emily. I know you love us but I will not have you die for us, do you hear me, not after the last year"

"And I will not stand by while Doyle takes away the most important people in my life" Emily countered back, her voice rising slightly with anger

"Neither will I" Morgan said, joining the conversation

"Shut up Morgan" the two women said simultaneously

Morgan held his hands up in defense, but didn't say anything.

"Dammit Emily" JJ said loudly, "I will not lose you. Don't you get it? I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. These past eight months have been absolutely horrible. Knowing you are out there somewhere, but not knowing if you were safe. Wondering if you ever thought about me"

"You're kidding right JJ" Emily said walking towards JJ with the same angry tone, "All I did was think about you and Henry and the team…and Ethan. How do you think I felt having no contact with the people that meant the most to me. Jesus JJ, I love you more than you know. And for you to even doubt that I-"

Emily was cut off when JJ crossed the last few steps before capturing her lips in her own. After a moment of losing themselves to each other JJ finally pulled away. Her blue eyes met brown and she saw nothing but love in them.

"I don't doubt your love for us Em, I just don't want you dying to prove how much you love us. I want us to have a life together. That's all I want" JJ told the brunette

"JJ I just don't want anything to happen to you" Emily told the blonde quietly

JJ just nodded before she turned and noticed Morgan still standing there staring at the two of them with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh shut up Morgan" JJ said playfully as she turned to look at Emily, but Emily could see JJ slightly blushing

Morgan held his hands up saying, "I am not saying anything. I just didn't realize that you two were actually…you know…in love"

"Well now you know" Emily said as she walked away from JJ

"So what are we going to do?" Morgan asked looking from JJ to Emily

"First JJ I think you need to get rid of your cell phone. I am pretty sure that Doyle has been tracing calls or listening to them…or both." Emily said

"Well how did he bug our phones? I mean I work at the Pentagon and you guys are FBI agents" stated JJ

Morgan and Emily both looked at each other at the same time coming to the same realization.

They said simultaneously, "He has a man on the inside"

A/N: Let me know what you guys think! More action is on the way!


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

"What?" JJ exclaimed, "Are you serious?"

"It's the most logical explanation" Emily said as she paced JJ's living room, "How else would Doyle know so much about what is going on. And if he has found out who the agents are that are protecting Ethan and Sarah by bugging our phones and offices it would have to be someone on the inside"

"She's right JJ" Morgan added

"Is there anyone that you have gotten a bad vibe from?" Emily asked JJ, "Anyone that you don't trust?"

JJ rolled her eyes, "There are several people I don't trust Emily. I work at the Pentagon. There are a lot of shady people"

Emily nodded as she shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Fair enough"

"JJ I think you should dispose of your cell phone" Morgan told her, "And I don't think you should make any calls from here or your office that are related to any of us or what we are dealing with right now"

"Has anything unusual happened lately?" Emily asked

JJ thought for a moment, wracking her brain to try to think of anything unusual that happened recently.

"Actually now that you mention it, I haven't made any phone calls regarding Sarah or Ethan. One of the agents in contact with the actual agents in charge of protecting them came to my office the other day to discuss their new location" JJ said

Emily and Derek looked at one another before turning their attention back to JJ.

"That doesn't usually happen?" Emily asked

"Well occasionally, but this was a very unusual conversation. And I haven't discussed their whereabouts with anyone else"

"What if whoever is on the inside has bugged your offices also" Emily stated

Morgan and JJ looked at one another before looking back at Emily.

"You really think they would do that on top of bugging our phones?" Morgan asked

"I think Doyle will do whatever it takes to get to Ethan and Declan" Emily told them, anger written across her face

"Well if they bugged our offices, do you think they may have bugged our homes?" questioned JJ, worry evident in her voice

"I think anything is possible" Emily told her

Emily then motioned for Morgan and JJ to come to her. They huddled together and Emily told them that they needed to gather a few things and then leave. She told JJ to get rid of her cell phone and to just get a few essential items. While JJ was gathering a bag for herself and Henry, Morgan disposed of her cell phone and Emily went to get Henry. She picked up the sleeping three year old and met JJ and Morgan back in the living room. They then all exited the apartment and heading down the flights of stairs to JJ's car.

"Wait" Morgan said just as JJ was about to unlock her SUV

"What?" JJ said slightly startled

"What if he's bugged the SUV or-" he said looking at from one woman to the other

"This is getting ridiculous" Emily stated, "I don't think that they would bug the car but they may have put a gps on it"

Morgan laid down on the ground to examine the under side of the vehicle. When he couldn't find anything he got up and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe we should take a different car?" JJ suggested

"Well whose are we going to take?" asked Emily

"What if I ask my neighbor? I'll tell her that I am going on a trip and my car is not running properly" JJ said as she raised her shoulders in question, "Morgan get the car seat out of the back"

"Really? And you think that will work?" Emily asked unconvinced as Morgan gathered the car seat from JJ's SUV.

JJ smiled, "She's an older woman who thinks of me as a daughter. She would definitely lend me her car if she thought it would be safer for me and Henry" she told Emily with a wink as she walked back to the building and up the stairs to her neighbors.

About twenty minutes later JJ came out of the building waving a set of car keys in the air.

Morgan and Emily smiled at each other before Morgan followed JJ with the car seat to the car that belonged to the older woman. Trailing behind with a smile on her face was Emily still holding a sleeping Henry.

After getting Henry strapped into the car seat, everyone piled into the Toyota Avalon, with JJ driving, Emily in the passenger seat, and Morgan in the back with Henry.

"Where to?" JJ asked as she pulled out of the parking lot of her apartment complex

"The airport" Emily state without looking at JJ

"Why?" JJ asked as she headed in the direction of the airport

"You'll see" answered Emily

JJ gave her a sideways glance but continued her drive towards the airport. Once they arrived Emily had JJ park the car and then they all got out of the car, with Morgan carrying Henry.

"What are we doing here Emily?" JJ questioned as they walked towards the exit of the parking garage.

"You and Henry are flying out of the states" stated Emily, as if the decision had already been made

"Excuse me" replied JJ as she stopped walking and crossed her arms in front of her

Emily rolled her eyes, "JJ Doyle is going to do whatever it takes to find you if you are still in the states. I already told you earlier that I am not going to lose you…or Henry"

"But that's not fair Emily. I didn't get to make any part of this decision"

"I know and I'm sorry. But you and I both know that you and Henry will be safer if you can get as far away from here as possible"

"How do you know he won't follow us when he finds out we boarded a plane out of the country?"

"Well he won't know you left the country now will he?" Emily questioned, "At least not as Jennifer and Henry LaMontague"

"But-"

"Are you really going to stand there and tell me that you do not have a different identity for yourself and Henry in your shoulder bag?" Emily asked with a smile as she pointed to JJ's bag

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you Jayje. And it would have been the only way you could have come to visit me" Emily told her as she stepped closer to JJ

JJ looked down at the ground and then back up at Emily, "I don't want to go"

"I know and believe me I don't want you to go, but we both know you will be safer, as will Henry. And I promise when all of this is over I will be the first one to greet you when you return."

JJ smiled up at Emily before turning to look at Derek who was standing there listening to them while he held a sleeping three year old in his arms. Then she turned back to Emily.

"JJ I'm sorry for…everything" Emily said sincerely

JJ nodded, "I know"

"If I can I would really like to send Declan to where you are also" Emily said, asking JJ permission

JJ nodded, "Of course. Although I don't even know where I am going"

"It's a surprise. Well at least until you get inside. But I think you will enjoy it" Emily told her with a smile

Emily then closed the gap between herself and JJ as she grabbed the back of JJ's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was needy, yet tender and they both felt the love for one another consume them before Emily finally pulled away.

"I can't walk you inside Jayje, but Derek will get you to the gate and make sure you get on the plane" Emily told her, "And just remember…I love you"

JJ's eyes filled with tears before she replied, "I love you too Emily Prentiss and I can't believe I am saying goodbye to you again"

"I know" Emily said as she kissed JJ's head tenderly

Then Emily turned to Morgan, "I promise I will wait for you but please make sure they get on the plane safely"

Derek nodded, "Of course"

Then Emily walked up to him and ran her fingers through Henry's thick sandy colored hair before brushing his bangs out of his eyes and placing a tender kiss on his forehead and whispering into his ear that she loved him.

Emily then watched as Morgan walked JJ and Henry into the airport before she went and got back into the car, where she let the tears fall.

Meanwhile Hotch and the rest of the team had found out that Emily had bolted, leaving them with Declan. Hotch was more than mad, he was furious. He had no way of contacting her, and JJ was not answering any of her phones. And to top it all off Morgan was nowhere to be found and he also was not answering his phone. He could only hope that Morgan had bolted along with Emily. He made the decision that the team was going to fly back to DC asap so that he could talk with JJ, because maybe she had a way to get in contact with Emily. What he didn't know was that JJ was already on a plane heading to Australia with Henry.

Once Morgan made sure Henry and JJ made it on the plane safely and watched it take off he turned and headed back out to the parking garage to meet Emily. He came around the corner and saw her leaning with her back against the car, staring at the ground. His heart broke again when he remembered everything she had been through in the past year. He made a decision in that moment and walked right up to her, grabbing her by her arms and pulling her into his embrace, wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders and holding her tight, but not tight enough to cause pain to her shoulder. It took a moment but she eventually reciprocated and wrapped her right arm tightly around his waist as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Emily" he whispered

"You don't have anything to be sorry for" she told him, "But I do. I'm sorry I lied to you and made you believe that I was dead"

"I know you are and I know you did it to protect us" he told her, "But I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day, you don't deserve that. I was just so angry because I thought that I had lost you and that was so…difficult…I don't want that to ever happen again…you are one of my best friends and I don't ever want to feel the way I have for the past few months ever again."

Emily nodded into his neck.

"It's okay to cry Princess, it's been a long year…and this ride we have all been on is about to get bumpy again" he told her with a smile as he continued to hold her.

Emily giggled, realizing how much she had missed Morgan, "I'm okay Derek, I just want to get this all over with so that JJ and Henry can come home and we can all go back to the way things were…sort of"

"Well then let's get this revenge spree started" he told her as he finally pulled away from her.

He took the keys from her hand and then opened the passenger door for her, but before she bent down to get in, he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm glad you are back and alive Princess"

Emily smiled as she slid into the seat and watched him shut the door and run around to get in the drivers seat.

Emily and Derek drove to Hotch's apartment, knowing that the team would be back soon. They both knew that once they realized both Emliy and Morgan had disappeared that they would come back to DC to regroup. Derek got the manager to let them in Hotch's apartment knowing that the men worked together. There they waited impatiently for Hotch to arrive home.

About two hours later Morgan heard what sounded like a key in the lock. He looked over at Emily who had fallen asleep on the couch and debated whether to wake her. But knowing that there was a possibility that the person on the other side might not be Hotch he went ahead and woke Emily.

"Em" he said as she shook her, "Wake up"

Emily shot up and looked around groggily before remembering where they were. Derek grabbed her hand and pulled her to follow him as they ran into the bedroom. Once they made it there Derek shut the door, but left it open enough that he could peak through it to see if it was Hotch coming through the door.

As if on cue Hotch opened and walked through his door, followed by Declan who was still wearing Emily's sweat pants and her t-shirt. Morgan sighed with relief before opening the bedroom door and stepping out.

Hotch heard his bedroom door and immediately pulled his weapon as he swung around to face the intruder.

"Whoa" Morgan said as he held up his hands in defense

"Morgan! What the hell are you doing here?" Hotch questioned angrily, "And where the hell did you disappear to? Do you know where Emily is?"

He threw out all of the questions at the same time as he put his gun back in his holster. And as he did Emily walked out of the bedroom to come up beside Morgan.

"EMILY" Declan yelled as he ran and threw his arms around Emily

"Hey Mason" she replied as she hugged him with her good arm

"What is going on?" Hotch asked as he looked from Morgan to Emily

"I think we should go somewhere less…conspicuous" Morgan said looking at his boss

Hotch gave him a sideways glance before shaking his head and picking his bag back up off the ground. He then turned and ushered everyone out of his apartment. As he locked the door and they walked down the hallway and out of the building Morgan asked him for his phone. Hotch handed it over and then watched in horror as Morgan dropped it down the sewer.

"What the hell are you doing Morgan?" he asked angrily

"They are tracing our phones and listening to our conversations. They have even bugged our homes and most likely our offices. We know they bugged JJ's office" Morgan told him

Hotch shook his head as they continued to walk again. Once they made it to Hotch's car they all stopped waiting for him to unlock it.

"Where's JJ?" asked Hotch

"Somewhere safe" Emily answered, saying nothing more

Hotch nodded as he unlocked his car and got it, followed by Morgan. Emily held out her hand as she looked at Morgan.

"Keys" she said

"What why? We can all go with Hotch"

Emily shook her head, "I need to take Declan to the same safe place as JJ and I need to do it now before things get worse"

Morgan thought for a second and then got back out of the car, "I'm coming with you"

Emily shook her head again, "No Morgan it's fine, I've got this. You go with Hotch and gather everyone up and I'll meet back up with you."

This time Morgan shook his head, "No way Princess. You are not leaving my sight"

"Morgan"

"Emily"

"Ugh" she let out as she put her good arm on her hip, obviously annoyed

"You can complain all you want I'm not leaving" he told her holding his ground

Emily rolled her eyes, "Fine"

Morgan let out a sly smile before turning back to Hotch, "Make sure Rossi and Reid dispose of their phones before they get into the car with you. We will meet up with you guys at the little café at corner of Reid's block"

Hotch nodded and before Morgan closed the door he said, "Be careful"

Morgan nodded and then followed Emily and Declan back to the car they were using.

Once they got to the airport Emily looked at Derek and he nodded. Then she turned back to Declan.

"Okay kid I can't go in with you, but Derek is going to take you inside and make sure you get on the plane safely. My friend JJ will be there to get you once you land."

Declan shook his head, "But I don't wanna go"

Emily nodded, "I know, but it's the only way you will be safe. And once everything is okay here, I will make sure you come back, okay."

Declan just stared at the ground so Emily stepped closer to him and lifted his chin with her hand. What she saw broke her heart. His crystal blue eyes were full of tears that he was fighting to not let fall.

"Oh sweetie" she said as she pulled him to her, wrapping her good arm tightly around his shoulders, "It's going to be okay but you have to get on the plane. And I bet that once you get there you are going to have a lot of fun. And my friend is pretty amazing and I promise she will take good care of you"

Declan nodded into her and his arms gave her one last squeeze before he let go and stepped back, "Will you be here to pick me up when I come back?"

Emily nodded, fighting back the tears, "I hope so little man"

He nodded as he turned and began walking next to Morgan. Before they left the parking garage Declan turned around one last time,

"I'll see ya soon"

Emily nodded and waved not being able to speak as she watched them exit the parking garage.

She then headed to the pay phone located near the elevators in the parking garage. She dialed a collect number and waited before an Australian voice answered the phone. Once she was finished explaining what was happening and that she had just sent three very important people that way, her friend was more than happy to help her out. He told her that he would pick JJ and Henry up and then fill them in on Declan coming. He then told Emily not to worry that he would take good care of them. She thanked him and told him she would check back in as soon as she could.

About thirty minutes later Morgan returned and they got back in the car and headed for the café to meet the rest of the team.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. These last chapters are going to be more spread out due to me not having a lot of free time to write. But I will get it finished, it will just take longer. Sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I have to be honest. I actually had written this chapter and uploaded it earlier in the week, but when I went back and read it I didn't really like it, so I deleted it and decided to rewrite the chapter, so that's why it took longer to put this one up. Sorry

Ch 13

Emily and Morgan made it to the café shortly after everyone else. They sat in a corner booth where they could watch the people coming and going through the door. They talked about the possible whereabouts of Doyle and came up with a list of possible suspects who could be on the inside helping Doyle. This was of course with the assistance of Penelope Garcia, after filling her in on the possibility of her office and phones being bugged, although not revealing the fact that Emily was actually very much alive. And of course once she worked her magic she had new cell phones for all of them, with all of their numbers already programmed in. She said she would bring the phones personally to them since they had no idea who they could trust anymore. She questioned Hotch when he told her that he needed five six phones instead of just five, but she humored him and added a sixth phone, thinking maybe JJ was helping out with the capture of Doyle.

Some twenty minutes later Garcia walked through the café door and saw the team sitting in the back corner. She headed towards them, not spotting JJ and wondering who the sixth cell phone was for. And she was unprepared for what happened next.

She smiled as she walked up to the booth the team was in, "Hey guys. So seriously who is this other phone for?" she questioned as she dumped the phones onto the table

Then from behind her she heard a voice that she thought she would never hear again.

"Hey Garcia" Emily said softly as she walked back up to the table after coming out of the restroom

Garcia froze, shock across her face, unable to turn around. She looked down at the table to find Morgan's eyes. She could see the light back in his eyes and he gave her a smile and a nod. She then closed her eyes and turned around, pausing a moment before opening them. Once she opened them she came face to face with Emily, her friend she was sure she was never going to see or hear from ever again. She was still in shock when Emily finally spoke up.

"Garcia" she said as she reached her good arm out to her friend, "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost"

That was all it took to knock Garcia's shock away. She swatted Emily's hand away, causing Emily to flinch.

"That is not funny Emily Prentiss! You are supposed to be…I thought…" she couldn't express the words she wanted to.

"Wow I think this is the first time Penelope Garcia has stumbled over her words" Emily stated with a half-smile.

"Is it really you?" Garcia asked still in shock

Emily nodded, "The one and only"

That was all Garcia needed before she flew forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her brunette friend, squeezing tight.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. Do you hear me Emily Prentiss or so help me God I might kill you myself! Do you understand" Garcia scolded her friend while she hugged her

Emily nodded before squeaking out, "Yes and…I'm…sorry…but…can't…breathe"

"Ease up baby girl you're going to squeeze her to death and you should be careful she's injured" Morgan said from the booth

That's all it took for Garcia to release the death grip she had on Emily. As she did Emily took a few deep quick breaths as Garcia looked her over.

"What happened to you?" Garcia asked as she pointed to Emily's face and arm

Before she could answer everyone at the table answered for her, "Doyle"

"But I still don't-"

"I had to pretend I was dead. It was the only way to keep you guys safe. And Ethan and Declan" Emily told her

"Garcia sit down and we will explain everything that's going on" Hotch said, as they all scooted over and made room for the two women.

About an hour later they had filled Garcia in on what all had happened and they were trying to hash what their new plan was. They all agreed that it was late and that they should get some sleep and then start fresh in the morning. For now they knew everyone was safe. JJ and Henry were halfway to Australia and Declan was on a plane not far behind. That left the team who was all safe and accounted for at the moment.

Hotch looked over at Emily and could see her staring off into space.

"Prentiss" he said trying to get her attention, "Hey are you okay?"

"What? Huh?" she asked as she shook her head and snapped it towards Hotch, "Yeah"

Hotch tilted his head and glared at her, "Prentiss what's wrong?"

Emily shook her head, "We were just talking about everyone being safe, but I have no idea if Ethan and Sarah are safe"

Hotch nodded, "Not that you want to hear it this way…but…if they weren't safe or if Doyle had already found them he would have contacted you to let you know"

This time Emily tilted her head to the side, "True"

"Let's not worry about all of the what if's right now Emily. Because for now we are pretty sure that everyone is safe and accounted for, so let's get some rest and regroup in the morning"

Emily nodded but Hotch heard her say under her breath, "I don't want pretty sure, I want positively sure"

They all agreed to stay at a hotel for the night, except Garcia who they sent back to the office, knowing it would be safer for her to stay there where there were agents walking around all of the time. As the team got up and began filing out Hotch stopped Emily and Derek.

"You" he said pointing to Emily "and you" he said moving to look at Morgan "don't do anything stupid, do you understand me?"

Both agents opened their mouths to add their thoughts but were cut off, "I know how both of you get when cases hit too close to home and this is obviously personal…for all of us" he said looking directly at Emily to make sure she understood how important she was to the team, "I will not stand by and lose two agents because they decided to become hero's…again. I will not sit by while the two of you decide to go out in a blaze of glory. If it comes down to that kind of situation then we all, that means the entire team, will all go out in a blaze of glory, got it?"

The two agents nodded as they looked between one another and then back at Hotch. Hotch returned the nod before ushering them out and saying,

"Good. And just so you know we are only getting two rooms, which will be adjacent to one another"

Morgan and Emily turned around with horrifying looks as Hotch smiled,

"Oh please as if some of us haven't been stuck in a room together before. Besides with you two's past records you aren't leaving our sights"

With that they all piled into the two vehicles and headed for the nearest motel.

Once they got to a hotel Hotch booked two adjoining rooms and then divided up the team putting Rossi, Reid, and Emily in a room, while Morgan and Hotch roomed together.

While Morgan was in the shower Hotch was on the phone with Garcia telling her to get as much research as she could on Doyle and his new crew.

Meanwhile Reid was in the shower next door and Emily was pacing the room, before finally opening their sliding glass door to step out on the back patio. Not thirty seconds later Rossi joined her.

Emily rolled her eyes as she said, "You don't have to follow me everywhere, I'm not going anywhere. Besides we are three stories up"

Rossi smiled and replied, "I just thought you might like some unbiased company"

Emily gave him a half smile as she placed her hands on the railing and looked out at the night sky, "I'm fine Rossi"

Rossi nodded before walking up and placing his hands on the railing as well, taking the same stance as Emily.

"If you say so"

They stood in silence a while longer before Rossi finally turned and looked at Emily, "Okay screw what I just said. You've been through hell Emily, you and I both know that. I don't know what the last year has been like for you, but I can only imagine that it was a horrible time filled with nothing but fear. And I just want you to know that I am here if you need to talk"

Emily turned and looked at Rossi, "You're right it did suck and I'm not the same person I was a year ago. The truth is I don't know if I ever will be. I guess it's possible if Doyle is ever actually caught…But having to live your life by looking over your shoulder all the time, it does a number on you. But right now I don't really want to focus on that. Right now I just want to focus on catching Doyle and making sure that Ethan is safe."

Rossi nodded as he turned back to look out at the sky.

Emily continued to stare at Rossi before walking over to him and touching his arm to get his attention, "But thank you Rossi…for being there…and maybe once all of this is over, I'll take you up on the offer." She said as placed a kiss on his cheek before turning and going back into the room.

The next day Hotch went up to the office to talk to Strauss. He didn't tell her about Emily, but instead told her that he thought Doyle was back trying to find Declan and Ethan and that all of their houses, phones, and offices had been bugged. The rest of the team stayed behind at the motel.

Two weeks later the team was back in their own homes thanks to the FBI. Strauss sent in a team to search and recover any bugs from their homes and offices. Once that was completed Hotch and the rest of the team were able to move back to their homes. Emily was staying at Morgan's so as not to arouse suspicion. Hotch was not completely okay with this because he still wasn't one hundred percent sure that they would not up and disappear again, but he let it slide.

Over the last two weeks Garcia had been working tirelessly trying to track down anyone who might be working with Doyle but was not having much luck. She had found what she thought were a few people who might be tied to them, so Hotch and Rossi interviewed them but in the end they were cleared of having anything to do with Doyle.

Emily meanwhile was having to stay hidden at Morgan's which was driving her insane. She had rearranged and cleaned Morgan's entire apartment and nearly read every book on his shelf, even though she couldn't remember anything about what she had read because her mind was constantly thinking of Doyle, Ethan, Sarah…JJ…Henry…Declan.

Derek came home from work and as soon as he entered his apartment he could hear Emily speaking a language he could not understand.

'French?' he thought to himself as he set his bag down next to the front door and carefully made his way through the kitchen to the living room where he found Emily pacing back and forth and still speaking loudly in another language.

"Emily" he said to get her attention

"What?" she questioned loudly as she turned to face him

"Whoa princess, don't take your anger out on me. I'm on your side, remember" he said, holding his hands up in defense

"Sorry" she said as she headed towards the couch and plopped down ungracefully

Derek smiled before turning to go back into the kitchen. He walked up to the refrigerator and opened it grabbing two beers, popping off the tops, shutting the fridge and heading back into the living room. He plopped down next to Emily on the couch and handed her one of the beers.

"Thanks" she told him

He nodded as they both took a swig of the cold beer.

"You know she's doing everything in her power to find him" Morgan said, talking about Garcia

"I know" replied Emily, "But that doesn't make it any easier on me. I feel so helpless."

"Well on the bright side, my apartment has never looked better" said Morgan jokingly, "Although I'm never going to be able to find anything"

"Morgan I am being serious" Emily said, slightly annoyed

"I know and I'm sorry" he told her as he turned to look at her, "But you know it's not safe for you to be walking around out there by yourself"

"I'm sick of hiding Morgan" she replied as she turned to face him as well, "I don't want to live like this anymore. I don't want him to be in control of my life anymore."

"You will…eventually" he said matter of factly

"No Morgan" she countered, "I'm going crazy here. I haven't been outside in almost a week. I've reorganized your apartment, I've cleaned it, I've even used your weight set in the spare bedroom. And you know what, my shoulder is feeling much better. I want to go to the gym, and I want to go to the grocery store, hell I want to go to the park and run until I can't feel my legs anymore and my chest hurts from breathing so hard"

Morgan smiled at his friend as he looked her over, her cuts on her arms and face nearly all gone. The bruises had nearly disappeared as well. And she had taken the sling off her arm a week ago. He wondered though if under her shirt her shoulder was bleeding at all from her using his weights.

"You're shoulder isn't completely healed Emily" he told her

"It's healed enough" she shot back, "I've started lifting weights with it again and it's fine"

"Uh huh" he said "Is that why I heard you up last night getting medicine?"

She glared at him over her beer bottle before saying, "I was trying to find something for sleep"

"If that's what you want to tell me, okay" he replied with a smile

"I hate you" she told him as she glared evilly at him

"Aww I love you princess" he said as he gave her his puppy dog eyes

She rolled her eyes but did let a small smile escape her lips.

"See you love me too" he told her as he gave her a friendly shove

"Whatever" she said quickly trying to cover up the smile

They sat drinking their beers for awhile before Emily came up with an idea.

"Morgan" she said as she turned so that her back was against the armrest of the couch, her right leg tucked under her on the couch, while her left one hung off, "If you love me so much, then why don't you take me for a run? I'll wear a cap pulled down low so nobody will be able to recognize me"

"Emily"

"Plllllleeeeease" she begged, this time her giving the puppy eyes and pouty lip

"Emily Prentiss" Morgan chastised "Are you sticking your lip out at me"

"That depends" she answered, "On whether it is working"

'Geeze how does she do that?' he thought to himself, knowing there was no way he could say no to her while she looked at him like that.

He laughed and shook his head before finishing off his beer quickly. Then he turned his attention back to Emily who still had the same look on her face, only this time she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Okay enough. You don't have to act like a five year old. You win okay. I'll take you for a run-" he told her and was cut off as Emily lept from the couch into his arms.

"Thank you Morgan!" she told him excitedly before hopping off of the couch and heading to the spare bedroom.

"Wait just a minute princess" he said as he got up off of the couch and followed her towards the bedroom

She turned around to look at him and saw the seriousness across his face, "What?"

"You will wear something that will not call attention to yourself, okay" he told her

"Derek when have I ever worn something that called attention to myself?" she asked him

"I am recalling a few revealing dresses you have worn in the past" he said with a smile

Emily glared and grabbed the object that was closest to her which happened to be a throw pillow and launched it at his face, hitting him square in the face,

"That was for an undercover assignment, geeze, we are just going for a run" she said as she turned and continued her trek to the guest bedroom, "You are such a guy"

Derek laughed as he tossed the pillow back on the couch and turned to head to his bedroom to change clothes.

Emily was going through some of the clothes she had acquired thanks to Garcia. Garcia had gone on a shopping spree to get Emily some clothes since she was clearly not allowed to leave Morgan's apartment without one of them with her. Now she dug threw a drawer looking for a pair of black athletic pants. Finally finding a pair of adidas pants, she pulled them out before moving to the next drawer and pulling out a sports bra tank. Then she quickly changed into that outfit before pulling her hair up into a ponytail to the best of her ability. A few stray hairs fell down in her face but she reached over and grabbed a black baseball cap, which sported the adidas logo on it. Then she stood in front of the mirror and put on the cap and pulled it down low. As she did she saw her reflection in the mirror. She could see the top of the burned four leaf clover on the left side of her chest. Someone else probably wouldn't notice it, but she did. She took a deep breath trying to not remember the pain that had caused. Then she saw the still not completely healed wound on her left shoulder from where she had been shot. It looked a lot better, almost scarred over, but not completely. She shook her head and fixed her cap before grabbing a matching adidas jacket, putting it on and zipping it up. Taking one last look in the mirror she nodded before heading back into the living room, where she found Morgan in a pair of gray sweats and a black lightweight long sleeve t-shirt that had the FBI logo on the top left corner of the shirt.

She picked up her running shoes off of the floor and headed over to the couch. She sat down next to him and then began putting on her shoes as he continued lacing his up.

They both then stood up and they both reached for the cell phones.

"You can leave yours Em. We only need one, right" he told her

She held her phone in her hand for a moment trying to decide what to do, but then shrugged, setting it back down on the coffee table, "Okay but only because you probably won't let me run very long"

Morgan rolled his eyes at her before grabbing a clip with his license and credit card and placing that in his pocket as well. Emily watched him and then went back into her room, she came back out a couple of minutes later with her backup gun and sat down on the couch. She then pulled up her pants leg and strapped it around her ankle. Morgan went into his room and got his backup as well, before sitting next to Emily and rolling up his pants leg, to place his as well. Then he turned to look at her and said,

"I think we should take our other guns too, just in case, I would rather be safe than sorry"

Emily nodded as she went back into her room and got her other gun, sliding it into her back waistband of her pants. She watched as Morgan did the same.

Then Emily reached for her phone on the coffee table and picked it up, putting it in her pocket, just in case.

"Okay" he said, turning to look at Emily, "Ready to get your ass left in the dust?"

"You mean your ass?" she countered back as they headed towards the front door

Once they exited the apartment they decided to run to the park, which was only about a mile away. If Emily could handle that, then they could run the trail at the park.

As they were running to the park Emily and Derek were constantly scanning the area to be on the lookout for anyone suspicious. Emily nearly dove behind a tree when a guy on a motorcycle drove by her and parked his bike in front of a coffee shop. She inspected the guy thoroughly, watching as he took his helmet off and handed it to the passenger, whom Emily assumed was the girlfriend. But while she was distracted by that a car began to slow down and roll down their windows. Luckily Morgan noticed it and yelled at Emily as he dove at her knocking her to the ground just as bullets came ripping out of the car. From the ground Morgan and Emily both pulled their guns out of the waistband of their pants and began firing back. Morgan jumped up and began to run towards them, firing his gun at their car just as the car began to speed up.

Meanwhile Emily surveyed the area looking for a better way to follow the car. Her eyes locked on the sports bike and she jumped up and ran over to it. She grabbed the helmet from the girl's hand, yelling as she did,

"FBI I need to use this vehicle"

"But"

Before the girl could say anything else, Emily had hopped on the bike and put her helmet on before starting the bike. Then she turned and the girl had taken off her helmet and handed it to Emily. Emily took it before peeling out and heading down the street after the car. As she got to Morgan she slowed down enough for him to jump on, taking the helmet from Emily and placing it over his head. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, hanging on for dear life as she began to speed up, racing after the vehicle responsible for trying to kill them.

A/N: What do you guys think? I had this random dream the other day about Emily riding a motorcycle and I knew that I needed to write it into this story!


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Derek hung on for dear life as Emily continued to speed the bike up. She thought after a couple of minutes of not being able to spot the vehicle that she had lost it, but when she looked around she could see a black SUV driving faster than the other cars up ahead. She smiled to herself as she squeezed the clutch with her left hand before bringing her left foot down to shift gears and revving the engine as she twisted the throttle with her right hand bringing the bike to almost full speed.

Emily got right up behind them when she felt Derek pulling on her jacket sleeve, trying to get her attention. Through the helmet she couldn't hear anything he was trying to say to her. She waited for him to take his gun out and order the SUV to pull over but he did no such thing. So she sped up next to the SUV and turned to look through the driver's window. The driver turned to look at her and that's when she realized he had no idea who they were. She smiled to herself again as she slowed back down to get behind them. She had already memorized their license plate so she turned at the next light to circle the block to make sure the men in the SUV didn't become suspicious.

As she came to the next intersection she looked both ways before spotting the SUV about a block ahead. Once the light turned green she eased into the intersection and began following the SUV, making sure to stay far enough back that they wouldn't be noticed. She felt like they had been driving forever and her back was starting to ache from being bent over for so long. They were cruising along a highway at a decent speed that she decided to let her left hand off of the handle bars for a moment to stretch her back. As soon as she did Morgan flipped out and grabbed her hand trying to put it back in place. She swatted him away yelling at him through her helmet even though she knew he could not hear her. He finally stopped attempting to hit her and just grabbed ahold of her waist again to make sure he didn't fall. Emily then stretched her back a few more minutes and as she did she saw the black SUV switching to the exit lane. Emily did the same and followed from about three cars back as they exited.

Emily continued to follow the SUV, driving for several more miles before the SUV turned off of the road onto another smaller country road. Emily eased off of the gas and downshifted so that she could stay well back from the SUV. They drove down that road for about thirty minutes before the SUV turned off onto another road, this time a dirt road. Emily turned down it as well trying to keep the bike steady on the unlevel ground. As she got closer she noticed that she had caught up to the SUV and that she could also see what looked to be an old house. She pulled off of the dirt road near some bushes. Once she and Morgan had gotten off of the bike he looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What?" she questioned as she shrugged her shoulders

"Are you crazy? Where in the hell did you learn to ride a bike?" he asked as he looked at her

She smiled, "I got one when I turned eighteen" she told him as she turned to put her helmet on the bike, "Oh yeah and when I was sixteen my boyfriend had one and he taught me how to drive" she added as she turned to face him with a smirk on her face.

He nodded and rolled his eyes not the least bit surprised, "Of course you did"

"Okay come on" she said as she motioned for him to follow her through the brush towards the house.

Even from where they were Emily and Morgan could both see three men exiting the SUV. As soon as the driver stepped out Morgan recognized him.

"Hey that's Agent Colins" he stated

"I know" Emily answered, "I recognized him when I pulled up beside their car on the road"

"He must be the inside man" Morgan added

Emily nodded, "I think so too. But it leaves me to wonder why Doyle hasn't tried to take Ethan yet. I mean Colins knows where he is. He's in charge of the unit protecting Ethan and Sarah."

"Wait, so he's the one who's been in contact with JJ over their location?" Morgan asked

"Yeah" she answered, anger written across her face

"Okay. Well then let's go get this son of a bitch" he told her

They then began their last trek towards the house, careful to stay hidden as much as possible. Once they made it to the side of the house where the vehicles were they pulled out their weapons and searched around the cars first. Not finding anyone they then motioned to each other to clear the outside of the house. Morgan circled left, while Emily went right. As she moved across the front of the house she carefully looked in each window. She found two men, neither of whom she recognized in the front part of the house in what looked to be the living room area. They had the television on and were sitting on the couch with their feet propped up drinking beer. When she moved to the next window she spotted Colins inside the kitchen talking on a cell phone, obviously angry.

'Most likely pissed off about not killing me' Emily thought to herself

A few moments later Morgan appeared at her side and confirmed that he only saw the three men from earlier, no more. Emily nodded before they ducked back down, squatting beneath the window to devise their plan of attack.

They decided that they were going to sneak in through the back door and stay together rather than split up. They headed around to the back of the house, where the carefully snuck in the back door that was unlocked. They had their guns drawn as they carefully tip toed through the hallway to the front of the house. They came upon Colins first and Morgan snuck up behind him before grabbing him around the neck and placing his gun against Colins' temple.

"Don't say a word unless you want a bullet in your head" Morgan told him quietly into his ear

Then he turned and nodded at Emily who continued her trek to the front living room where the other two men were watching television. As she passed in front of Morgan and Colins, Colins couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. He had seen for himself that she was alive, but he never thought she would come after him.

Emily stepped quietly into the living room her gun aimed at the men who had their backs to her, before saying,

"Turn around SLOWLY or I will kill you"

Then men startled but did not turn around. They froze where they were and Emily could tell they were thinking about what they should do.

"If you want to try something that's up to you, but I don't recommend it. I've killed before and I most definitely won't hesitate to kill you. And my partner will not hesitate to kill your boss here, who by the way has a gun to his head. So think about your next move carefully" Emily told them calmly as she carefully watched for their reactions.

Emily watched as one of the men attempted to reach for his weapon and she quickly aimed and fired her weapon at his elbow. She hit his elbow dead on as he cried out in pain. She quickly turned her attention to the other man as he stared down at his partner in shock.

"What about you? Are you feeling lucky today?" she asked

The man shook his head as he carefully turned around with his hands in the air, while the other man laid on the ground holding his arm. She walked up to the uninjured man first and patted him down finding only one gun and one knife. She took both of the weapons before shoving him down onto the couch. Then she went over to the injured man and patted him down, finding the same two weapons. She took those over to Morgan and handed him those two weapons. Then she went back to the injured man and grabbed his arm to lead him over to the couch and shoved him down next to his partner. Then she turned and nodded to Morgan.

With that Morgan shoved Colins down onto his knees, still making sure to keep his gun on his head. Then Emily walked over and took the place of Morgan. She stood in front of Colins while Morgan kept his gun aimed at the two men on the couch.

"Why?" Emily asked Colins as she stared down at him

He just looked up at her with a smirk on his face and it took everything in her power to not kill him then and there.

"WHY COLINS?" she yelled, "Why would you betray everything you worked so hard for? The people who trusted you the most? JJ trusted you…I trusted you…I trusted you with my son"

Colins just continued to smirk at her and so she pistol whipped him across the face. He did not cry out in pain, but instead began to laugh.

"Why do you think this is so funny?" she questioned him

"Don't you think everything happens for a reason?" Colins spoke up for the first time

"What?" Emily faltered for a moment

Colins smiled again, "I've known Ian for years. He saved my life a long time ago. I owed him"

"And this is how you pay him back?" she questioned as she placed her gun against his head again, "By threatening your fellow FBI agents families?"

"He asked, I delivered" answered Colins

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Emily yelled "Where the hell is he?"

"You really think I am going to tell you that?" laughed Colins again

"I swear to-" Emily was cut off just as she jammed the gun against his head again

"Emily" Morgan said as he placed a hand on her arm, "Let me"

Emily took a deep breath before removing her gun from Colins head and stepping away from him, to turn her attention to the other two men sitting on the couch.

Derek stared angrily down at Colins as he said, "You and your buddy Doyle have turned my best friend's life into a nightmare, as well as those close to her. So unless you want to die, which I will not hesitate to do, you better start talking you ass hole"

Colins just smiled and let out a laugh as he looked up at Morgan.

"What the hell Colins! Just give up his location already! What have you got to lose?" questioned Morgan angrily

"My life?"

"One way or another you are screwed Colins so you might as well start talking"

"I will tell you this much" Colins said, "Doyle has had Ethan's location for awhile. It is only a matter of time before he acts. And my guess is once he finds out what you two have done here, he won't hesitate to take your son and kill your cousin in the process" he said turning his head to look at Emily.

"You sick son of a bitch" Morgan yelled before pistol whipping him across the face, just as Emily had earlier. Then he also punched him in the stomach and was about to punch him again but Emily yelled at him.

"Morgan he's not going to give us any information no matter what. Beating the crap out of him won't change anything and believe me there is nothing more that I want to do right now than kill him, but that won't help us any" she told him from a few feet away.

"You are a lucky man tonight Colins" Morgan told the agent as he glared down at him, "Because if I had the choice right now you would be dead. You are absolutely worthless"

With that Morgan asked him one more time, "Are you sure there's nothing you want to say?"

"Well I can tell you that Doyle is not far from where her son and cousin are staying. And there are more surprises that will await you when AND if you even make it there before Doyle does" Colins told them with a laugh.

With that Morgan took the butt of his gun and hit him over the head with it, knocking him unconscious. Then he went in search of some rope which he found in one of the back bedrooms. He then took the rope and hog tied Colins' hands and feet, before doing the same to the other two men. Then as Emily and Morgan stood back they looked at the other two men and Morgan began questioning them.

"Do you two know anything about Doyle's location?"

They shook their heads and the uninjured one answered, "We have never had contact with him, only Colins. We work for Colins, not Doyle. But I can tell you that Colins is not the only dirty agent."

"Who else is dirty?" Emily asked as she stepped closer

"That you have to find out for yourself" he told her before looking away.

Morgan then pulled out the duct tape he had found with the rope and duct taped all three men's mouths shut so that they couldn't make any noise. Then Morgan called Hotch and told him what had happened and where the house was that they were at.

A few minutes later Colins phone rang so Emily picked it up off of the table and answered it,

"Hello"

"Well well well Emily Prentiss. Looks like you found some of my men. Did you kill them?"

Emily recognized Doyle's voice and she answered him angrily, "No. I bet you're disappointed huh? I'm saving up all my anger to kill you"

Doyle laughed on the other end of the phone before saying, "I am waiting impatiently Emily. And I have to warn you I have been watching Ethan and Sarah for a while now. I am pretty impressed, your cousin Sarah is as pretty as you are, she looks more like your sister than your cousin. I have one question for you though. Is she as good in bed as you are?"

Emily bit her tongue to stop from yelling before answering, "You son of a bitch you leave her alone, do you understand me? You can do whatever you want to me but if you touch her I will kill you"

"Oh Emily, I wouldn't expect anything less. The only problem with your plan is that it will be me killing you and this time I will make sure I do it right and I will have your friend, Morgan isn't it? I will have him watch everything as I torture you. And then once I am finished with you I will kill him. Then I will take Ethan and I will make him watch as I find your friend JJ and kill her and her son, before I take Declan with me. I know you stashed them all somewhere together and I will find them" Doyle told her

"No you won't I made sure of that" Emily replied, "Get ready Doyle because when I get finished with you, you are going to wish that you had never met me"

With that Emily hung up before turning around to find Morgan staring at her.

"I have to go" she told him as she began to walk to the front door.

"Not without me you aren't" he replied as he began to follow her

"Morgan I have to do this alone" she said as she reached for the front door

He reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him, "No Emily you don't and I won't let you. The last time you tried to do it alone you almost got yourself killed. Hell I thought you practically died in my arms. I refuse to let you play hero again. I am coming with you whether you like it or not."

"Fine just quit your whining and let's go" she told him as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

He stared at her for a minute before she turned around and gave him a smile, "Well handsome what are you waiting for?"

He let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and returned the smile before following her out the door saying, "Right behind you beautiful. Right behind you"

A/N: This chapter is a little shorter, but it has to do!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Once again I do not own anything related to CBS. Please enjoy and review!

Ch 15

Emily and Morgan took the SUV that Colins and his men had used, opting to leave the motorcycle. Derek took the keys, making the decision to drive the first round. After they were on the road Emily made a phone call to her friend in Australia. She was immediately patched through to JJ.

"Emily" JJ said in a relieved tone of voice

"JJ are all of you okay?"

"Yeah all three of us" answered JJ

Emily closed her eyes and exhaled the breath that she had been holding, "Good. Look I need you to tell me where Ethan is"

"What? Why?" questioned JJ

"JJ I just need to know where he is okay? Now what state is he in?" Emily practically shouted through the phone

JJ was silent for a moment before responding a bit harshly, "Wyoming"

Emily relayed the state to Morgan so he could get them on the right roads before turning her attention back to JJ who was now silent on the other end of the phone, thousands of miles away.

"I'm sorry Jayje. I didn't mean to yell at you" Emily told her as she closed her eyes and threw her head back into the headrest, scolding herself, "It's just that I found out that Doyle already knows where Ethan is and…and…anyway that's no excuse for me yelling at you. I'm really sorry."

There was another moment of silence before JJ responded, "It's okay Em, I know you are scared and frustrated, I get that, even if you won't admit it"

Emily smiled at the fact that the blonde knew her so well before saying, "I still shouldn't have yelled at you"

"It's okay Em, I understand, and it doesn't mean that I stopped loving you okay. Just save your little boy and kick Doyle's ass so that me and the boys can come home again. We miss you. All three of us,"

"How are they doing?" Emily asked

"Henry is okay, he doesn't really understand what's going on so that helps. But he does know that he saw you recently and he wants to know where you are now."

Emily nodded although JJ couldn't see that response, "And Declan?"

"He's a brave boy Em, and sweet, but I know he's scared and I can tell he misses you. But Henry adores him and I have to say the feelings are mutual."

"Good. Well I have to go, but you guys stay safe and I will talk to you soon" Emily told her

"Em please be careful. I don't want to lose you."

"I'll do my best. I love you JJ"

"I love you too Em"

With that Emily hung up the phone and turned to look at Morgan who had a smile plastered across his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Emily questioned, trying to keep a straight face

"Oh nothing, just the fact that two of my friends are head over heels in love"

"Shut up Morgan" Emily told him as she punched him in the arm

He laughed out loud as they continued to drive, the atmosphere turning from light and playful to serious.

After driving about ten hours Morgan made the decision to stop at a hotel for the night. They pulled into the parking lot of the first available hotel they came across. Emily waited in the car while Morgan went in to book a room. He got back into the SUV and drove around to the back of the hotel where their room was supposed to be located.

"I think we should just keep driving" Emily told him again for the third time as she followed Morgan through the hotel door to their room.

"Princess we are both exhausted and it won't do us any good to get ourselves killed in a car crash now would it?" he told her as he turned on the light and shut and locked the door behind Emily.

"I know…I just…"

"I know Emily, you want to get there as soon as you can, I get that, but I also know that we need our rest or we will be of no use" Derek told her

Emily nodded as she sat down on one of the beds in the room.

"Okay I'm going to go get us some food. Why don't you take a shower and get cleaned up?" he told her

"Because these are the only clothes I have" Emily told Morgan as she looked up at him

"Well at least clean up okay? I'll be back in a few" he told her as he turned around and headed back out of the door.

Emily sat on the bed for a few moments placing her elbows on her knees and dropping her head into her hands. She fought the urge to cry, instead focusing on what she would do once she got her hands on Doyle. She wanted to end him once and for all. She wanted to be able to pick up her little boy and hold onto him for the rest of her life. She wanted to be able to wake up and see him in her house every day, instead of only being able to see him twice a year.

"Damn you Ian Doyle" she said out loud as she stood up off of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

She turned the shower on and began to strip herself of her clothes. There was a robe hanging on the back of the closet door so she put it on and went back into the room laying her clothes over a few of the chairs before going back into the bathroom and getting in the shower.

When Emily finally came out of the bathroom in her robe Morgan was sitting on one of the beds with a slice of pizza in his hand.

"Feel better princess?" he asked as he turned away from the television to look at her

"I think I will feel better when Doyle is out of the picture and I know that Ethan and Sarah are safe" she told him as she walked over to the bed he was on and grabbed a slice of pizza out of the box.

Morgan looked at her in a serious tone, "Look at me Emily"

Emily slowly met his eyes and she could see the determined look on his face, "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect Ethan, do you hear me?"

Emily nodded, "I know you will Morgan"

He nodded as well as they both took another bite of pizza and turned their attention back to the television.

When they were finished with the pizza Derek pulled out a map of Wyoming as they sat on his bed and looked at the state, looking for the city of Casper.

"There it is" Emily said pointing to Casper on the map

"Okay and they are supposedly living on a ranch just outside the city in Converse County" stated Derek as he looked around the city of Casper.

"Ah here we go" he said as he pointed to the area on the map just east of Casper that encompassed Converse County.

"So we are still about eight hours away" Emily said with a sigh

"Hey we will get an early start okay. It's going to be okay" he told her as he rubbed her arm

"You don't know that Derek. You're just saying that to make me feel better" she told him

"Look I already told you that I am going to do everything in my power to protect Ethan, okay, that hasn't changed" he told her sternly

"I know. I just have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach" she told him as she looked up at him

He nodded before standing and picking up the map, folding it back up and placing it on the nightstand.

"Try to get some rest Princess. I'm going to take a quick shower" he told her as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Emily crawled under the covers of her bed, still in her robe and closed her eyes. She didn't realize how tired she was, not even realizing when sleep consumed her shortly after closing her eyes.

Morgan came out of the shower a few minutes later. As he walked past Emily's bed he checked on her to find her asleep and he smiled inwardly knowing that she was exhausted and needed the rest. He then pulled on his boxers under his towel before sliding under the covers of his bed and closing his eyes.

Morgan didn't know how long he had been asleep when he was awoken by a terrified moaning sound. He sat up in bed and looked to his right where he saw Emily flailing in her sleep obviously having a nightmare. He threw his covers off of him and crossed the couple of feet to her bed. He sat down beside her and tried to gently shake her out of her nightmare.

"Emily" he said as he gently shook her

"Ughh…mmm….no, please….NO…" Emily mumbled in her sleep

Morgan shook her harder as he called her name, this time louder, "EMILY"

This time her response was to swing her arms out in Morgan's direction, her hands balled into fists as she swung with all her might and began to yell, "NO…Doyle…DON'T…Ethan! NOOOO"

Emily bolted upright from her bed her head smacking Morgan in the nose as she did.

"Ow, son of a" Morgan let out as his hand went to his nose to assess the damage. When he didn't feel any blood he turned his attention back to Emily.

Emily was sitting up in bed breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her face.

"Emily?" Morgan said calmly trying to get her attention, "Em"

"Yeah…What? I'm fine" she spat out in a hurry

"Hey, no you're not" Morgan said as he brushed some of the hair out of her face, placing it behind her ear, "When was the last time you slept through the night?"

Emily turned away from him, her breathing finally coming under control, but refusing to look Morgan in the eyes, knowing that this time she wouldn't be able to hide the lie.

"Emily" he said, this time more sternly

Taking his hand he gently gripped Emily's chin, turning it so that she was forced to look at him.

She looked up and met his gaze, seeing nothing but concern written across his face.

She sighed before answering, "I really haven't slept…well since Doyle came back into my life almost a year ago."

"Well I'm here with you Emily. I won't let anything happen to you. You need to get some rest." He told her in a concerned tone

"It's not that Morgan. I trust you I do, it's just…knowing he's still out there. I can't sleep. I haven't slept more than three hours since he came back." She told him

Morgan looked at the clock and saw that it only read 3am and he got out of the shower around midnight so the amount of time she slept would fit what she had just told him.

"Well it's only 3am and I would like to sleep at least two more hours. What do you think? Think you can sleep another two, knowing I'm right here?" he asked with a smile

"Derek it's not going to make a difference"

"Well then it won't hurt to try, right?" he asked as he motioned for her to scoot over in the bed

"Derek Morgan you are not getting into bed with me" she told him in a stern voice, yet with a playful smile

"Well now, you are the only woman to ever say that to me" he told her playfully as he gave her a shove over on the bed a little more.

"Oh God" Emily said sarcastically as she scooted over on the bed

"Now THAT is what they usually say" he told her with a grin

"Seriously Morgan?" she questioned, the look she was giving him, begging him to stop with the sexual comments.

"Alright but you don't know what you're missing" he told her as he rolled to turn off the lamp

"I think I do and believe me, I'm not missing much" she finally joked back with him

"Ouch, princess, that one hurt a little" he told her as he gripped at his heart

"Come here" he said as he tugged on her a little, pulling her towards him

"Derek I am not snuggling with you" she told him matter of factly

"We are not going to snuggle, okay, I was just going to let you lean on me so that you would know I was here" he told her sincerely

But as her body rolled towards him her leg came into contact with his and she pulled away quickly.

"Derek Morgan are you in your boxer shorts?" she questioned him in a horrified tone

"Yeah, so?"

"You are in your underwear I am not leaning on you AT ALL" she told him

"Oh please we are both adults here Emily, besides you aren't wearing anything under that robe either so I think that makes us even."

"Excuse me?" Emily said sitting up to face him

"Look I'm just saying what difference does it make? We are both adults and the last time I checked you had it bad for JJ" he said to her this time with a smile

"Yeah well that doesn't mean I don't think you're attractive" she told him

"Touche" he replied with a wink and a grin

"Oh for heaven's sakes just go to sleep Morgan" she told him as she flipped onto her side so that her back was to Morgan

"As you wish" he replied as he also turned over onto his side, his back to Emily.

Emily fell back asleep, although she didn't remember when, but she woke up around 515am. She woke up on her left side and she was facing Morgan. He also had rolled during the night and was now on his right side facing her. She picked her head up to look over him at the time. After seeing the time she gently shook him awake.

"Derek" she said quietly

"Huh?" he answered sleepily

"It's 515 can we get up now?" she asked waiting for his reply

"Yeah, okay, getting up now but why are you whispering" he asked her sleepily as he sat up in bed, his eyes still closed

"I don't know" she answered as she shrugged

She smiled before punching him in the arm and rolling out of the bed. She grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom to change into them. When she came out of the bathroom she saw that Derek had moved a little bit and was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Come on Morgan, I'll buy you coffee if you get ready in less than ten minutes" she bribed him

"What? Okay" he said as he practically jumped out of the bed and grabbed his clothes as he headed to the bathroom.

Some fifteen minutes later they were heading down the highway with Emily in the driver's seat. She stopped at a coffee shop and bought both her and Morgan a coffee just as she promised, before pulling back onto the highway, her mind already reeling on how to deal with Doyle.

The closer they got to Wyoming the more tense and fidgety Emily became. She was tapping her left foot on the floorboard and constantly changing the radio station and she would sigh every few minutes.

"Seriously Emily I can't take it anymore" Derek said in an agitated voice as he turned and looked at his partner.

"What?" she asked innocently as she turned to glance at him

"You're driving me insane! You are fidgeting and changing the station every two minutes and sighing! Geeze I know you're getting nervous but could you not be so annoying about it" he told her obviously annoyed with her

"Oh well I'm sooo sorry Mr Perfect" she countered back angrily

"Look Em, I get that you're nervous, I do, but can you maybe at least not change the radio station every two minutes?" he asked, lowering his frustrated tone

"Fine" she retorted taking her hand away from the radio

When they finally crossed the Wyoming state line it was two in the afternoon and Emily was more than fidgety, now in the passenger seat. They pulled over at a local café to have some lunch and to ask directions to get to the general vicinity of the ranch where Sarah and Ethan were located.

Meanwhile in Australia JJ had an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She knew she should have contacted Hotch as soon as she got off of the phone with Emily regarding the location of Ethan but she told herself that Hotch probably already knew what was going on. But after a day of thinking about her conversation with Emily she realized that Emily and Morgan probably never updated Hotch. She then immediately picked up the phone and dialed Hotch's number.

When she got off of the phone with Hotch she was extremely worried and he was, needless to say, pissed. He had no idea that they were heading to Ethan and Sarah's location although he had been informed about Agent Colins and he and the team had arrested him and his men but they were not talking. JJ was more than worried, she knew both Emily and Morgan too well, and out of the entire team they were the two risk takers, the dare devils, the two on the team that seemed to not be afraid of anything. And with the two of them going after Doyle there was no telling what might happen. They had no idea if Doyle had more men ready at his side. Hell Emily already tried to take him and his men on once before by herself and that didn't work. And now you just add Morgan to the mix and the team could lose both of them. She could lose both of them. She just hoped and prayed that Hotch and the team got to them in time.

A/N: Getting closer to wrapping this story up! Hope you guys are still enjoying it!


	16. Author Update

A/N: Hey everyone. If you have been a loyal follower of this story I truly apologize for the extremely long wait. My brand new computer was infected with viruses 3 weeks ago and has been in and out of the shop. I lost everything that I had on it and was totally bummed. My brother finally got my computer up and running two days ago and I just got Word reinstalled a few hours ago. I promise I will try my best to work diligently at finishing up this story because I know what it's like to be into a story and then the author not update for like a month . So please bear with me while I work through this and try my best to regain the willpower to finish this story. Unfortunately I do have a bunch of stuff going on now that summer is almost over so I am not completely focused on my writing anymore, but I do promise to finish this story! Thank you for your support!


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: I apologize again for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ch 16

Emily and Derek finally pulled up to a large wrought iron gate. Derek let the vehicle idle as they both stared at the gate. Then he turned to look at Emily.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked

She turned to him and nodded, "Let's get this bastard"

Derek then reversed the truck and they drove a few more miles down the road until they found a creek bed with a bunch of shrubbery around it. He pulled the SUV off of the road into the creek bed and used the shrubbery to mask the SUV the best that he could.

Then he and Emily crossed the two lane highway and slipped through the barbed wire fence before following the fence line back down the road towards the gate to avoid being seen by highway drivers.

They finally made it to the gate before turning and following the dirt road the five miles to where the house was supposed to be located. As they were walking Morgan finally broke the silence.

"He may not even be here, you know that right?"

"He's here. I can feel it" she told him

"Emily just promise me you'll be careful, okay"

"Morgan I can't promise you that. We are about to take on one of the most dangerous men I've ever come in contact with. And I am going to do everything in my power to bring him dow."

"I know that Princess and I will be right there beside you, but I just don't want to lose you again, okay" he told her as he turned to look at her

"Derek your mission" she told him as she stopped to look at him, "And your only mission, is to get Ethan to safety, okay"

"I won't let you fight this battle alone Prentiss" he replied

"It's my battle to fight"

"No it's not Emily" he told her as he stared into her eyes, "The moment Doyle came after you, he came after all of us. Do you understand? We are all family and you are part of that family and I promise I will get Ethan to safety, but I will not let you fight this battle alone"

Emily forced a half smile before nodding in his direction and then turning to continue their journey, Morgan falling into step beside her.

Once they made it far enough to see the house in the distance they moved deeper into the clusters of trees and bushes to mask their approach.

They made it close enough to be able to see that the house was an old two story ranch style house with a wraparound porch. The house was a pale yellow, while the shutters and wood railing around the house was white. There was front porch swing made of wood, as well as two rocking chairs on the porch.

From where Emily and Morgan were positioned behind some bushes they were confident that no one inside the house would be able to spot them, but they had a clear views of the porch and front door as well as a couple of windows. Emily and Morgan looked at one another, knowing that they needed to split up so that once could cover the front of the house while the other one covered the back. Morgan motioned that he would work himself around to the back of the house and then told Emily he would call her when was in position.

Emily maintained her position as she watched Derek disappear into more shrubbery. She then turned attention back to the house and as she shifted her eyes to each window she noticed all of the blinds were closed.

'This can't be good' she thought to herself.

Then as if on cue bullets began to rain down on her. She immediately flattened herself on the ground before army crawling to the nearest tree. She leaned up against it at as her palms began to sweat and her grip loosened on her gun. A moment later her cell phone rang, showing Morgan's number.

"What" she answered

"I couldn't make it anywhere near the porch. Hadn't even come out of cover yet. You?"

"Me either" she answered, "But the son of a bitch knows we are here"

"How do you want to play this?" he asked

"I have to go in" she told him

"Emily wait" he began but was greeted by a dial tone

"Dammit" he said out loud, as he turned back towards the house.

Morgan began running towards the back door of the house at the same time that Emily began running towards the front.

Emily was breathing hard, her adrenaline pumping as she leaped up the steps to the front porch. She stopped beside the front door, taking a deep breath before she turned and kicked the door open. With her gun in front of her she stepped through the front door only to come in contact with some bare wires. Her body convulsed so quickly she didn't even remember dropping her gun or falling to the ground. She didn't even remember screaming in pain as she went down.

Morgan heard the scream right after he had kicked down the back door and right before he was about to step through the doorway. When he heard her scream his immediate thought was to run towards the sound, but as he was about to step through the door he saw what looked to be something hanging from right inside the doorway. He stepped closer to get a better look and noticed they were bare wires hanging down. He clenched his jaw in anger as he realized what probably happened to Emily. He then turned and went around the porch towards the front door.

When he made it around the corner, he could see the top half of Emily's body laying in the doorway. He made his way carefully towards her, before kneeling down next to her.

"Prentiss are you okay?" he whispered to her

Her face was squished up in pain and she did not answer his question. He then grabbed her gun and stuck it in the back waistband of his sweat pants. Then he grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her carefully the rest of the way out of the doorway back to the front porch. He leaned Emily up next to the wall and watched as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

He smiled a half smile, "Hey princess"

She returned his half smile with one of her own before groaning in pain and looking down at her arms which now had burns across both of them that were fast turning into blisters.

"Bastard" she said softly as she looked at her arms

"I'm guessing that if both entrances are rigged like that the rest of the house is also" stated Derek stated

Emily nodded as she slowly stood up, still leaning heavily against the outside wall of the house. Not two minutes later they heard Doyle's voice over a speaker.

"Hello again Emily. By now you realize that I have rigged the house so that if you survive getting inside then I will just have the luxury of killing you myself with my bare hands. However I have raised the stakes. You see your cousin…Sara….here, has hidden little Ethan from me and I plan to make her suffer for it. BUT…if you turn yourself over to me then I won't harm her. I will just torture you until she tells me where my son is. So what will your choice be Emily?"

"DON'T DO IT EMILY" Sarah yelled through the speaker

Emily flinched as she heard Doyle strike her. And before Morgan could stop her she was running around the porch to the back side of the house.

"EMILY" Morgan hissed as he took off after her

Emily had just rounded the corner and had stopped outside the back door when Morgan came flying around the corner, grabbing hold of her and slamming both of them into the wall next to the back door.

"Morgan-" Emily began but was cut off by Morgan's hand covering her mouth and him leaning all of his weight into her.

"Shhhh" he whispered into her ear, "It's a trap Emily. I can't let you go in there like this"

Emily struggled under his weight before a shot rang out inside the house and Emily began letting the tears fall down her cheeks and her scream was muffled by Morgan's hand. She slid down the wall slowly, Morgan following suit until she was on her bottom and he was on his knees.

"I'm sorry Emily" he told her sadly, "But you and I both know it as trap. He would have killed you both"

Emily wiped the tears from her eyes before looking up at Derek, "Let's just get this bastard"

Morgan nodded as he helped Emily to her feet and handed her gun back to her. They then walked around the porch checking each window carefully to see if it was unlocked. None of them appeared to be unlocked so they went with their next option which would be getting through an upstairs window. As they were walking back towards the stairs of the porch the speaker came on once again.

"Such a shame Emily. I thought you were better and braver than that. Now your poor cousin had to die all because you would not turn yourself into me. Shame shame" Doyle said before clicking it off again

Emily pointed up and Morgan knew that she wanted a boost. She climbed up on the railing of the porch before bending down and looking at Morgan.

"Morgan after you boost me up here, you have to promise me you will find Ethan. Don't worry about me okay. Your main priority is Ethan now." She told him

"Emily I have no idea where to look. And how do we know that Sarah really hid him somewhere? Doyle could have been lying" he answered back

Emily shook her head, "No, if he had Ethan he would have killed Sarah earlier and left with him. I can feel it. Ethan's out there somewhere…hiding."

"But Emily there's too much land. Where do I even begin to look?" he asked

"Call Garcia for help. But think like a six year old boy. Where would you hide if you were scared?"

Morgan nodded before lacing his fingers together so that Emily could place her foot in his hands. Then he raised his hands up until she had a hold of the rooftop and was able to pull herself up the rest of the way.

"Good luck Emily" he said quietly before turning and running down the porch stairs into the woods.

Emily laid on the rooftop for a moment trying to catch her breath. Her shoulder was throbbing in pain after that little stunt of climbing up onto the roof and she could of sworn it may have possibly been ripped open again. She put the pain to the back of her mind as she focused on finding Doyle and putting all of this to an end. She stood up and made her way carefully to the first window she saw. Looking through it she couldn't see anything so she gave it a little nudge and noticed it was unlocked. She eased it open the rest of the way and carefully climbed through it.

Once she was inside she closed the window again before looking around the room. She noticed lots of toys laying around and immediately pegged this at Ethan's room. She smiled to herself as she moved around looking at things. She came across a picture on his nightstand and picked it up to look at it closer. She saw that it was a picture of herself and Ethan at Christmas time almost three years earlier. She fought back the tears as she heard a noise outside of his door.

She held her gun up and waited for the door to be opened, but instead the noise stopped and Emily held her breath right before the door was practically blown down, knocking Emily to the floor, her gun flying out of her grasp.

Meanwhile Morgan was making his way through trees and bushes but was at a loss of which direction he should go in. He picked up his phone and called Garcia.

"Derek Morgan are you crazy. I can't believe you and Emily decided to go on a killing spree without informing Hotch" she yelled through the phone

"Baby girl I'm sorry, okay, but right now I need you to focus because I need your help" he told her

"What?"

"I need you to tell me all you can about the land that I am on and if there are any types of caves or sheds or anything else that a six year old boy would hide at"

"Ethan?"

"Yes and I need you to hurry"

"Okay hang on" she told him as she entered in the address of the land he and Emily were on

She looked at a satellite map and could make out a few rock like structures but no sheds.

"Okay no sheds on the property that I can see, but there are a few rock structures that maybe have places to hide."

"Alright where at?"

She gave him directions to three different ones, but he opted to go to the one that was closest to the stream first. He knew if he were a boy he would want to be near the water for some unknown reason. As he turned to head that way he thought he heard rustling behind him but shrugged it off and continued towards the stream.

Back inside the house Emily struggled to regain herself as she saw Doyle coming towards her. As he got close enough and stood over her she lifted her leg and kicked him hard and fast in the groin. He doubled over in pain and she took that opportunity to roll over onto her side and away from him. She searched for her gun but couldn't see it so she jumped up and grabbed a chair, smashing Doyle over the head with it. He then grabbed her leg, pulling her feet out from under her.

She went down hard, the wind knocked out of her before she feels hard rough hands grabbing her hair and a heavy weight on her back. Doyle yanked her head back before slamming it down into the floor. Emily fought to keep her eyes open even though everything was spinning and her head is now throbbing in pain. She somehow managed to flip herself over onto her back after Doyle released some of the weight from her body. Once she was able to do that she grabbed the object nearest to her, which was a piece of the chair and swung hard, striking him in the temple. He came down hard on top of her and it took everything she had to push him off of her. He laid motionless on the floor as she scooted just a few inches from him before succumbing to darkness.

Meanwhile Morgan could hear the water flowing in the stream and knew he was close. A few yards later he came through some brush to a small stream. He looked around and noticed some rock structures further up the stream. He followed the stream up until he came close enough to the rocks. He stared at them for a moment before crossing the stream to the other side of the bank. Then he began climbing up the rocks until he came to some bushes that seemed to be blocking what could possibly be an entrance.

"Okay so there could possibly be a kid in there…or…possibly a wild animal that will rip me to shreds." Morgan said out loud.

He pulled his gun out and took a deep breath before pushing through the bushes and coming out into a small cave like structure. He looked around and couldn't really see anything but a few more boulders.

"Ethan" Morgan said out loud, "Ethan are you here? My name is Derek Morgan. I'm a friend of your moms"

Then he heard movement to his right and he turned to see a little boy stand up from behind one of the boulders.

"Morgan?" he questioned quietly, fear evident in his voice

"Yeah kid. I work with your mom. Come on I'm going to get you out of here." Morgan told him as he stuck his gun back in his waistband and held his hand out to the boy.

The boy came towards him cautiously until he recognized Morgan from the video chat almost a year ago. Then he reached out and took Morgan's hand. Together they left the hideout and climbed back down the rocks. Once they were next to the stream Morgan squatted down to look at the boy. He was definitely Emily's son, there was no doubt about that. But Morgan noticed that he was dirty and that his pants and shirt were torn. He also had a few cuts on his face and arms and it appeared as though he had been running and that's how he might have gotten the cuts.

"Ethan are you okay?" Morgan asked

Ethan nodded but looked down at the ground.

"What is it kid?"

"He killed Aunt Sara. He came into the house with a gun and Aunt Sarah told me to run and not come back. I heard the shot and turned around, but she had already fallen down" Ethan told Morgan as the boy struggled to control his tears.

"Hey" Morgan said as he lifted the boy's chin with his hand, "It's not your fault okay. Doyle is a very bad man alright. None of this is your fault."

The boy nodded and Morgan shook his head at how much like Emily he was. This little boy was trying to be so tough in such a horrible situation, just like his mother. Then it hit Morgan what Ethan had said about Sarah.

"Ethan" Morgan said getting the boy's attention, "When did Doyle shoot your Aunt Sarah?"

"Last night. It was late and I wasn't supposed to be up, but we heard noises and we thought it might have been my mom so I was up waiting. But it wasn't her, it was him"

"So you've been out here all night?" Morgan asked

Ethan nodded, "I heard them looking for me, but most people don't know that some of the rocks have good hideouts."

Morgan nodded his head before ruffling the boys dark hair, "You're a smart, brave kid"

With that Morgan looked back down at Ethan, "Now let's go find your mom, okay"

Ethan smiled and nodded at Morgan before another voice echoed behind them.

"Not so fast"

Morgan froze in place as he heard the voice. He recognized that voice. He slowly turned around and came face to face with Agent Thompson.

"Thompson" Morgan growled angrily as he stood in front of Ethan

"Surprise" the agent said as he aimed a gun at Morgan

"What the hell are you doing?" questioned Morgan angrily.

"Helping Doyle get his son back, duh"

"You're an FBI agent"

"Well yes. But also I am a long lost relative of Ian Doyle. I am his nephew. Of course I was adopted at birth, but I found my parents when I was twenty years old and let's just say it's helped my family immensely to have an inside man, especially within the United States government."

"You bastard. How could you betray your country? How could you betray us? And Emily? She has been nothing but nice to you" Morgan stated angrily

"Yes but sometimes bad things happen to good people" Thompson said with an evil smile, "And now you are going to have to die, because I need to take Ethan here to his daddy, who at this point has probably killed Emily."

Morgan attempted to take a step forward and Thompson shot the gun right in front of Morgan's feet. Ethan was latched onto Morgan from behind and was trying hard not to cry.

"Look Thompson. How about you and I duel it out without any weapons? It'll give you a chance to beat the crap out of me" Morgan suggested

"I don't think so Agent Morgan. I might be evenly matched with you, but there is no reason for me to get a broken nose over this. I'm just supposed to kill you and bring the boy back" he stated

While the two adults were talking Ethan was digging in his pockets for the rocks that he had picked up from inside the cave. He gathered a few in his hand before throwing them in the direction of some bushes. The sound was enough for Thompson to get distracted, turning his gun away from Morgan and towards the sound. Morgan took that as his chance and leapt at Thompson, both men going to the ground.

Meanwhile back at the house Emily was slowly starting to regain consciousness. As she blinked open her eyes it took her a few moments to focus her eyesight. Eventually she was able to make out objects and she rolled her head to the right spotting Ian Doyle still laying beside her unconscious. Emily groaned in pain as she rolled over to her stomach and eased herself up onto her knees. Then just as she was standing up she heard movement behind her. But before she could even turn around Doyle was up and had lunged towards her, his fist connecting with her lower back. Emily cried out in pain as she stumbled forward out the bedroom door and into the wall of the hallway before sliding down to the ground, her kidney on fire and pain shooting through her legs and up her spine. She couldn't breathe and the pain was razor sharp through her nerves. But she knew she had to fight to survive if she ever wanted to see her son again. She felt Doyle's presence getting closer and when she could feel him directly above her she took everything she had and lunged upward connecting her fists with his chin. She heard his jaw crack and heard him cry out in pain before he reached for her and they both went flying forward towards the staircase. Emily knew he was going to try to push her down the stairs, so rather than waiting for it to happen, she grabbed him around the neck and jumped backwards down the stairs, taking Doyle with her.

Back in the woods Morgan and Thompson began rolling around on the ground both throwing punches at each other. Thompson managed to pin Morgan down on the ground and picked up a rock bringing it down hard and fast, connecting with Morgan's temple. This dazed Morgan for a moment, until he felt the weight leave his body and he heard Ethan holler his name.

Morgan shook his head and opened his eyes focusing on his surroundings as he saw Ethan turning to run and Thompson reaching for his gun. Morgan shot up off of the ground and lunged at Thompson, taking him down to the ground again. Thompson threw his weight backwards, flipping Morgan onto his back before Thompson laid a good kick into Morgan's side twice, knocking him closer to the stream. Then Thompson kicked him one last time, causing Morgan to roll over. But when he did Thompson took that opportunity to kneel down on Morgan's back and push Morgan's face into the stream. Morgan flailed his arms and tried to get Thompson's weight off of him but it was no use. He struggled for breath and he could feel himself slipping away. But he promised Emily he would protect Ethan and he was not one to break his promises. A moment later he heard a gunshot and felt the weight above him lift somewhat. Morgan then lachted onto a stone in the stream and flipped himself over enough to swing the stone and connect with Thompson's head, sending him over onto his side. Morgan then hit him two more times until Thompson stopped moving. It was only then that Morgan sank back down onto the ground gasping for air as he coughed up a little bit of water. He then looked up and saw Ethan standing there with a gun in his hand and Morgan realized that the boy had fired the shot. Morgan looked back over at Thompson and noticed a gunshot in his right arm. Ethan had obviously hit his target and saved Morgan's life. Just as Morgan was turning his attention back to Ethan the boy had leapt into his arms, latching his little arms around Morgan's neck.

"It's okay Ethan" Morgan hissed out in pain

"Sorry did I hurt you?" Ethan asked as he pulled away from Morgan

"I'm okay. Just hurts to breathe" Morgan smiled half heartedly at the boy, "You saved my life you know"

"I was just trying to help" Ethan said sadly

"You did kid. You did"

"Is he dead?" Ethan asked as he looked over at Thompson

Morgan struggled to his feet, grabbing his ribs in pain as he did, before walking over to where Thompson was laying. Then he carefully knelt down, biting back the pain he was feeling as he felt for a pulse. When he didn't find any pulse he turned to look at Ethan.

"Yes he's dead"

Ethan nodded as he looked at Morgan.

"Come one kid. Let's go get your mom" he told Ethan as he picked up Thompson's gun and his own and they headed slowly back towards the house, Morgan holding his ribs as they walked.

Meanwhile back at the house, Doyle and Emily had just tumbled down the stairs landing at the bottom with a thud. Emily struggled to crawl away from Doyle to find any kind of weapon, but Doyle grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her back towards him. As he did Emily landed a quick kick to his face, causing him to fall over. Then she kicked him again, this time in the chest. She then stood up and was about to punch him in the face when he kicked her hard in the stomach with his leg, causing her to fly backwards into a bookshelf, the bookshelf breaking and crumbling down on top of her.

Doyle laughed as he watched Emily cover herself with her arms as the wood and books came tumbling down on top of her. He then stood up and walked towards her grabbing a piece of the bookshelf as he limped towards her. He swung it down and connected with her head before taking his foot and kicking her hard in the stomach twice. She groaned out in pain as she flipped to her back. As he stepped forward and began to put pressure on her throat with his foot she gasped for breath before grabbing his foot with both of her hands and twisting hard. Doyle fell backwards in pain and Emily struggled for breath as she fought to get to her feet.

Now it was her turn to grab a piece of the bookshelf and she hit him hard in the stomach with it before hitting him in the face. Doyle took the opportunity to take his foot and kick her feet out from under her and she fell to the ground with a thud. He then lunged at her and they continued to fight each landing punches and kicks to each other. Finally Emily had hit Doyle in the side of the head with a book and he went down and did not move. She struggled to get to her feet and began walking towards him. She thought she heard a noise coming from the front door behind her and she lost her focus, turning her head towards the sound. That's when Doyle took the opportunity to lunge himself towards her. Using all of his weight he grabbed her around her waist, flipping her up into the air and then they both went down, Emily taking the brunt of all of Doyles weight. She came down hard on the floor, but the back of her head hit the bottom stair and she cried out in pain as she was suddenly incapacitated.

Emily feels Doyle grip her wrists tightly above her head and she could feel the bruises that were being imprinted on them, but she was dizzy and everything was hurting. She heads him cough and felt something splatter her face. She opened her eyes, struggling to focus. She saw blood oozing slowly from his mouth and she knew that she has caused some internal damage, she needed to fight, but she couldn't seem to free herself from his grasp. He smiled down at her and that's when Emily realized what he was about to do.

She felt him rubbing against her and there was no mistaking his arousal. Emily's eyes grew wide in fear and Doyle laughed and coughed up blood.

"I didn't get a chance to test out your cousin" he tells her breathlessly, "But you, I am going to fuck you good. And then I am going to kill you."

"Like hell" Emily wheezed out as she began to struggle, just before a gunshot rang out.

Doyle locked eyes with Emily just before he crumpled over on top of her. Emily struggled to get the weight off of his body off of hers. And in a moment the body is being pulled off of her by someone else. Emily looked up and saw Derek standing above her, his head bleeding profusely and pain written across his face. But he bent down anyways and looked into her eyes before pulling her up and into his arms. She latched onto him and tried not to hold onto him too tightly to hurt him.

"Thank you" she whispered into his ear

"Anytime" he whispered back, "Nobody talks to my princess like that"

And that's when Emily knew Derek had witnessed what had happened right before and was probably struggling to get a shot despite all of his injuries. Then they heard sirens and knew that the rest of the team was on the way down the road.

Emily then let go of Morgan and realized Ethan wasn't with him, "Where's Ethan?" she asked with frightened eyes as she struggled to get up.

"He's safe. He's outside." Morgan told her as he helped her to her feet. Emily noticed the wires that were hanging over the doorway before were now gone and she grabbed the back of her head in pain but fought through it as she and Derek stumbled outside into the sunshine and down the porch steps carefully.

"Ethan?" Emily said as loud as she could, automatically grabbing her ribs in the pain that had caused.

She stood for a moment glancing around as she saw SUV's coming fast up the dirt road towards them. Then she heard him.

"Mom?" Ethan questioned as he stepped out from behind some bushes in front of her.

"Hey baby" she said as she started moving towards him.

"MOM" he yelled with a smile as he took off running towards him and leapt into her arms.

Emily bit back a cry of pain as her son connected with her body. She wanted to hold onto him and she wasn't about to let a few broken ribs or an injured shoulder stand in her way.

She wrapped her arms around his little body as she pulled him close to her. And he in turn wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist.

"I love you baby" she whispered into his ear

"I love you too mommy" he answered back

Meanwhile Morgan had sat down on the last porch step as Hotch and the rest of the team, along with local police officers, and paramedics exited the vehicles and made their way towards them.

The paramedics had to practically pry Ethan from Emily's arms because she didn't want to let go of him. Eventually she let go and as soon as Ethan's feet touched the ground Emily let the darkness take over her.

A/N: What do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now just a few more wrap up chapters and this story will be finished!


	18. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Emily woke up to a beeping sound and as her eyes began to focus she realized that she was in the hospital, attached to a bunch of machines to keep track of her heart rate and other things. She rolled her head from one side to the other letting out a moan of pain before her eyes landed on the chair next to her bed, which was at this time occupied by Rossi. He immediately stirred and opened his own eyes when he heard her moan.

"Well it's nice to see you Emily" he told her with a smile, "You had us worried there for awhile"

"I was kind of hoping this whole year had been a bad dream" she croaked out in a scratchy voice

"Afraid not" he answered

She began to move around carefully, but each movement seemed to cause her some pain.

"Where's Ethan?" she asked as her eyes widened in fright

"Relax Emily, he's okay. He's been spending some time with his new Aunt Penelope and getting to know Jack. Those two boys get along pretty well." Rossi told her as he ushered her to calm down

"Morgan?"

"He's in a room down the hall. He's going to be okay though. Just a few broken ribs and a nasty concussion." Replied Rossi

Emily nodded, "Doyle?"

"He's dead Emily. You don't have to worry anymore. He can never come after you again…or Ethan for that matter" Rossi told her as he carefully took her hand.

"JJ and Declan?" she asked

"They are still in Australia, but we called JJ and let her know what happened. We wanted to wait to make sure we had the survivors all in custody before we brought JJ back to the states. But they are supposed to fly out in the morning."

"How long have I been out?" she asked breathlessly

Rossi smiled, "Three days"

Emily's eyes widened and Rossi just nodded.

"There are a few people who have been to see you but you've been asleep. Think you're ready to see them now?" he asked

She nodded and attempted to sit up in bed, just as the doctor came through the door.

"Ah Agent Prentiss. Nice to see that you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been beaten up" she answered

Rossi smiled at Emily's answer as the doctor just glared.

"Well let me tell you that you have three broken ribs, a broken nose, a fractured collar bone, and a whole lot of bruises. We had to suture your shoulder again because it had been almost healed when it was ripped open again in the front and the back. You also have stitches across the top of your left eye and cheekbone as well as two black eyes. We had to wrap both of your forearms in a blister resistant gel to try to reduce the pain and scarring of the burns, but they were only second degree burns so they should heal nicely." The doctor told Emily

"Is that it?" Emily said sarcastically

"Emily" Rossi said in an almost warning tone

"Don't Emily me" she told him with a half smile, "I just want to see my family. Please"

The doctor nodded, "Fine but you need your rest so they can't stay very long"

Emily and Rossi both nodded as the doctor turned and left the room. Then Rossi took the controls of Emily's bed so that he could raise her upper body into an almost 90 degree angle. Emily winced in pain as her body's position was shifted and Rossi immediately stopped.

"No it's okay Rossi, it's just my ribs, I'm fine" she told him

He nodded before telling her he would go get everyone and then come back. Not a minute later Ethan came flying through the doorway but came to a complete stop beside Emily's bed.

"Hey handsome" she said to him with a smile

"Mommy your hurt real bad" he stated sadly

"Yes but I'll be all better before too long" she told him happily, "Now are you going to give me a hug or do I have to beg?"

"I don't want to hurt you" he told her cautiously

"You won't baby, just don't squeeze me too tight"

Ethan then carefully climbed up on the bed and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck carefully and gently hugged her.

Rossi, Hotch, Reid, and Garcia walked in and saw the scene before them unfold and couldn't help but let a few tears escape from their eyes.

As Ethan gently pulled away he made sure to kiss Emily lightly on the cheek before staying seated on the bed with his feet dangling off. Emily saw the others standing just inside the room and smiled at them.

"Are you guys going to say hello or just stand there?" she questioned

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked as he stepped forward and took a seat in the vacant chair

"I've been better boy genius" she told him with a smile as he shyly smiled back

"I cannot believe you Emily Prentiss" Garcia said in a both angry and sad tone, "you cannot play with my heart like that EVER again. Do you hear me?"

Emily smiled and let a few tears roll down her cheeks as she held her arms out for her friend. Garcia gladly accepted the hug, making sure to not squeeze to tight.

"I'm sorry" Emily told her

"I know" Garcia responded

After a few more minutes of catching up and Emily listening to what Jack and Ethan had been doing the last couple of days the nurse came in and ushered everyone out, claiming that Emily needed her rest. Everyone exited the room except for Rossi who hesitated before turning to Emily.

"I'm glad you're okay Emily" he told her sincerely

"Thanks" she said with a smile

As he turned to leave she stopped him, "Rossi"

"Hmmm" he said as he turned back to face her

"Did Sara suffer?" she asked, trying to maintain her composure

"He shot her in the head" Rossi told her, "The night before you and Morgan got to the house"

"But I heard her…he-"

Rossi shook his head, "He recorded her voice. He made her say those things. He did hit her a few times, but the ME said that she died instantly when the bullet hit"

Emily let some more tears fall as she nodded, "Derek…he told…he told me-"

"We know most of what happened from when he was with you. The only part of the story we don't know was when you were in that house. The only thing we know is that you put up one hell of a fight. The local police and other agents were surprised Doyle was the one dead, especially after you collapsed."

"I'm only alive because Derek shot him" Emily said

"Not necessarily" Rossi replied "The ME said that you landed a pretty good blow sometime during the fight and he was bleeding internally. It was only a matter of time."

"Yeah but it could have been enough time for him to kill me if Derek wouldn't have gotten there when he did"

"Maybe" Rossi said, "But I guess what goes around comes around"

"What?"

"Ethan saved Derek's life from what he's telling us. He said that Agent Thompson was drowning him and Ethan shot him in the arm."

"WHAT?" Emily questioned slightly stunned

Rossi nodded with a smile, "Yep, your son is quite the hero in Derek's book"

"Is Ethan okay?" she asked

"Oh yeah don't worry" Rossi nodded, "He didn't kill Thompson, Derek did after Thompson let his guard down"

"Wow"

"I know"

"Thompson? Really?" Emily questioned in a confused tone

"Yep" Rossi replied, "Apparently Ian Doyle was his uncle and he met him about fifteen years ago. Thompson was adopted and had gone looking for his family. They figured they could do great things together if Thompson eventually made it into the FBI. There's no telling how long Thompson has been dirty. Probably from the beginning."

"I don't remember ever reading anything about Thompson and I don't ever remember Doyle saying anything about him"

"They kept it hush hush. I'm not surprised you never found out. Sometimes when people don't want a secret to get out, it remains a secret."

Emily nodded as she leaned her head back and shut her eyes, trying to take in everything that had just been relayed to her.

"Get some rest Emily" Rossi said quietly as he turned to leave the room

"Thanks Rossi" Emily said with a smile before lying her head back down and falling asleep.

The next day Reid and Rossi went to the airport to pick up JJ, Declan, and Henry. As they came through the gate Reid and Rossi could see both the relief and fear on JJ's face.

"Hi JJ" Reid said with a smile

JJ returned the smile, "Hey"

"Do you guys have everything?" Rossi asked as he and Reid took a couple of their bags.

JJ nodded, "Yes. Can we go to the hospital now?"

Reid and Rossi looked at each other before Rossi asked, "Don't you want to at least go home and get cleaned up and unpacked? You were just on a plane for nearly twenty hours"

JJ exhaled and shook her head, "I just want to see for myself that they are both alright. Then I will go home and do all of the stuff you just mentioned."

"Fine" Rossi gave in, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop her once she had made up her mind.

JJ followed them to their car, a sleeping Henry in her arms and a tired Declan dragging behind her. When they finally pulled up in the hospital parking lot Rossi turned around to find Henry asleep in his car seat. As he turned his attention to JJ she also seemed to be asleep with her head lying back against the head rest and Declan was asleep with his head on JJ's shoulder.

Rossi smiled as he turned to Reid, "Quite a picture, huh"

Reid nodded before asking, "What's going to happen to the boy Rossi?"

"I don't know kid. But knowing Emily she will do whatever is best for him, no matter what that might be" answered Rossi

Then Rossi leaned forward and shook JJ gently, "Hey JJ, we are at the hospital"

JJ opened her eyes and stretched a little before gently moving Declan's head so that he was leaning against the window instead of her shoulder.

"Okay I'm ready. I won't be long so will one of you stay with the boys so that I don't have to wake them?" she asked

Reid nodded and agreed to stay while Rossi took JJ to Emily's hospital room. Once they got outside her room Rossi told JJ he would be in Morgan's room whenever she was finished. JJ nodded before pushing open Emily's door and walking in.

JJ was shocked at what she saw. She knew Emily had been badly hurt but she wasn't expecting that. She slowly scanned the brunette's body and saw that she had several bruises across her face, including two black eyes and a broken nose. She also noticed that Emily had her lip split with bruises forming around it, as well as bandages across the top of her eye and cheekbone which she guessed covered stitches. Then she saw that both of the brunette's forearms were wrapped in white bandages and she could see more bandages sticking out of Emily's hospital gown from her left shoulder. That shoulder was also in a sling. JJ slowly moved forward until she was next to the bed. Then she carefully picked up Emily's right hand and she could see that her knuckles were bruised and cut as well. As she picked up her hand Emily stirred and JJ halted her movements.

Emily slowly opened her eyes and they landed on a form that looked like JJ.

"Jayje" Emily croaked out tiredly

"Shhh. Yeah it's me sweetie" JJ answered

Emily fought for her eyes to stay open and after a couple of minutes she was able to wake up and focus. Then she smiled, even though it hurt, she gave JJ her big Prentiss smile.

JJ giggled as Emily smiled at her, "I missed you Em"

"Missed you to Jayje" replied Emily as her hand tightened on JJ's

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"Like I was beaten to a pulp. But you should see the other guy" Emily responded

JJ glared at Emily, "Very funny Em. From what I've heard there's nothing to see of the other guy"

Emily's smile faded and she just nodded her head.

"Jesus Em, do you know how scared I was knowing that you were going after Doyle by yourself-"

"I had Morgan" Emily interrupted

JJ continued to glare, "Because that makes everything better. The two daredevils on the team taking Doyle on together. So comforting"

Emily smiled a half smile at JJ and JJ saw it.

"Emily Prentiss I am serious, dammit! Don't you ever do something like that again, do you hear me!" JJ told her angrily as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Emily let go of JJ's hand and tried to sit up but winced in pain as she did.

"Emily" JJ said in a concerned voice

"I'm okay" Emily squeaked out, "Sit my….bed…up please"

JJ complied, finding the remote to the bed and moving it so that Emily was in a sitting up position even though pain was showing on her face.

"Sit" Emily said as she patted the bed next to her carefully

" I don't want to hurt you" JJ told her, tears still slowly escaping her eyes

"You won't. Now sit"

JJ complied as she sat carefully next to Emily so that her body was facing Emily's. Emily then reached up with her right hand and brushed away the stray tears that had been falling down JJ's face.

"I'm sorry" Emily told her as she stroked JJ's cheek

JJ nodded as she leaned into Emily's touch.

"I truly am sorry, but I had too to protect Ethan and Declan…and you…and Henry"

"I know" JJ told her, "I just felt so helpless and scared"

"Well I'm alright now. And we are going to fine. All of us" Emily told her as she gave her a smile

JJ returned the smile as Emily grabbed JJ's arm and pulled her towards her for a hug.

"I don't want to hurt you Em" JJ said trying to resist

"Will you stop saying that and just hug me" Emily told her

JJ complied and carefully leaned into Emily to hug her. As she did she felt Emily wince and she immediately pulled away.

"See I did hurt you" stated JJ as she crossed her arms

Emily smiled, "I can't help it my ribs are broken"

"You have broken ribs?" JJ asked

Emily nodded, "And a broken nose, as if you couldn't tell. And a fractured collar bone, luckily the same shoulder where I was shot, that's why it's all in a sling"

"What happened to your arms?" JJ asked as she pointed to the bandages

"Just some minor burns. The doctor says they should heal up nicely though" answered Emily

"Oh Em"

"JJ I am fine. Really" Emily told her as she took her hand, "Do you think you could spare a kiss?"

JJ smiled at the question before leaning in and kissing Emily gently on the lips. Emily on the other hand had another idea in mind and began to run her tongue along JJ's lips. JJ relented as she let her lips part and their tongues began a duel. JJ and Emily both moaned as the continued to kiss until Emily winced and JJ then pulled away.

"Sorry" JJ said as she looked at Emily

"It's okay. I guess that just got a little out of hand" Emily smiled as her hand went to the cut on her bottom lip, "But it was totally worth it"

JJ smiled just as they heard a commotion in the hallway. Then the door to Emily's room opened slowly and a little dark head peaked in.

Emily recognized Declan at once and she smiled, "Mason come on in here"

Declan smiled as he entered the room the rest of the way and walked over to the two women. JJ moved from the bed to the chair so that Declan could get closer.

"Are you okay?" Declan asked as he looked at all of the bruises on Emily

"Yeah little man I'm okay" she told him as she reached her good arm out to him, "Do I get a hug?"

"I don't want to hurt you" Declan told her cautiously

"You won't sweetie, just don't hug too tight" she told him

He nodded and carefully leaned in to hug Emily, her good arm wrapping around his waist. Then carefully he pulled away.

"I'm sorry" he told her as his eyes went to the floor

"Sorry for what sweetie?" she asked confused

"That my dad did that to you" he told her still looking at the floor

"Hey" she said as she reached out with her hand and lifted his chin so that his blue eyes could meet her brown, "This is not your fault, okay. None of it is your fault. And just so you know, you are not him, okay."

Declan nodded as he looked into Emily's eyes, knowing that she was telling him the truth.

"He's dead isn't he?" Declan asked as he leaned into Emily's bed

She looked at him and tilted her head to the side before nodding, the sadness evident across her bruised face, "I'm sorry Mason"

Declan just shrugged his shoulders but didn't respond for a minute. Then he said, "It's okay, it's not like I ever really knew him. And what I do know about him, I'm not proud of. He killed a lot of people. Even my Aunt Laura."

"I know and I'm sorry" Emily told him sincerely

Declan nodded before he added, "I heard he killed your cousin too…Sarah?...I'm sorry"

Emily fought back the tears as the boy in front of her apologized for something that he had no control over. And that's when Emily knew that she had made a difference all those years ago. Despite everything that she had been through…that they had all been through. One thing was true and that was the fact that Declan was nothing like his father.

"Thank you sweetheart" Emily told him as she leaned forward in pain and pressed a kiss to his forehead

As she leaned back in her bed the door to her room opened again and this time Reid came through the door with Henry holding his hand. JJ and Emily both smiled at Henry as they could tell he had woken up from his nap recently and his thick sandy blonde hair was sticking out in all directions.

"Sorry the boys woke up and realized where they were and they wanted to see you" Reid said apologetically

"It's okay Reid" Emily told him with a smile

"Emmy" Henry said as he ran towards her

Before JJ could stop him Declan had scooped him into his arms, "Hey little man. Emily's hurt see so you have to be real careful"

Henry nodded as Declan sat him carefully on the bed next to Emily. Emily reached out her good hand and tried to comb down the hairs that were sticking up on Henry's head. And Henry then reached out and carefully touched Emily's face.

"Hurt?" he asked

"Yeah baby it hurts a little" she told him with a smile

"I make it feel better. Mommy kisses me when I hurts. Can I kiss to make it better?" the three old asked as he looked up at Emily

"Yeah baby" she answered

He then carefully leaned forward on his knees and kissed Emily on the cheek before carefully wrapping his arms around her neck and giving her a light hug. Emily wrapped her good arm around Henry and hugged him back. Then Henry pulled away carefully and sat back down.

"Better?" he questioned

Emily nodded, trying hard not to cry as she looked at the two boys in front of her.

"Thanks little man"

Henry smiled and JJ could see him beaming with pride. Just then the door to Emily's room opened again and in came Hotch, Ethan, and Jack.

"It must be reunion time" Emily said jokingly

"Hi Momma" Ethan said with a wave as he walked closer

"Hey baby" she answered as she ushered him closer

As he walked closer he spotted JJ.

"Hi JJ" Ethan said with a smile as he walked up to her and gave her a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Clearly a reunion" Emily said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face

JJ returned the smirk as she said, "Ethan and I met about a year ago, right Ethan?"

"Uh huh" the boy said as he moved on to Emily

"Who are you?" Ethan questioned as he looked from Henry to Declan

"Ethan this is Henry. He's JJ's son" Emily said as she pointed to Henry

"Hi Henry" Ethan said with a smile

"Hi Efan" Henry replied

Emily looked at Henry and smiled, "Ethan is my son Henry"

"Weally?" he questioned

"Uh huh" she replied with a smile as she ruffled the three year old's hair

"And this is Mason" Emily said as she motioned towards Declan

"Who do you belong to?" Ethan asked

Declan shrugged his shoulder as he looked at the boy.

"Mason is a long story…but…he's your brother Ethan" Emily said as she looked from one boy to the other

Both boys turned to look at each other before looking back at Emily. Emily nodded and said,

"You boy's have the same father"

"Oh" they said simultaneously, the sadness written across their faces

"Hey now" Emily said to both of them, "I love you both very much, no matter who your father is. Do you understand?"

Both boys turned to look at Emily and nodded. Then silence seemed to encompass the room before Jack walked up and smiled at Emily.

"Hi Emily" he said, "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit" she smiled down at the boy, "Thanks"

Jack nodded shyly as he stood next to Ethan.

Emily smiled as she looked at the two boys, "I heard you two boys have been up to a lot"

They both nodded but didn't say anything.

"Only good things I hope" Emily said as she looked from them to Hotch

"Well, you know, boys will be boys" Hotch told her with a smile

Jack and Ethan immediately started giggling.

"Uh huh" Emily said with a smile

Hotch then broke up the madness that was about to take place in Emily's room.

"Alright boys. How about we all go down to the cafeteria and get some ice cream?" he said

"ICE CREAM" Jack and Ethan shouted simultaneously as they turned to run out of the room

But Ethan stopped short and turned around running back to his mother. He climbed up on the bed, next to Henry, carefully and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. Emily wrapped an arm around him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Love you momma" he said as he jumped off and went towards the door

"Love you too baby"

Ethan stopped again at the door and turned around looking and Henry and Declan.

"Mason, Henry, come on. We are going to get ice cream" he said motioning them to follow

Declan and Henry looked from Emily to JJ before JJ said, "Go ahead I'll come find you guys in a little bit"

Henry clapped his little hands together and Declan smiled. Declan then turned around so that his back was to the hospital bed.

"Jump on little man" Declan said to Henry

Henry immediately obliged as he jumped off of the bed onto Declan's back to get a piggy back ride down to the cafeteria.

JJ and Emily smiled at the scene before them as they watched the three boys leave the room.

"Well Henry and Mason seemed to have taken to each other" Emily pointed out after the door to her room had closed

JJ nodded, "Yeah they hit it off from the beginning. Mason is great with him and Henry seems to like the attention"

Emily smiled and laid her head back against the pillow.

"Emily I'm going to let you rest. I am going to take the boys home to get cleaned up and rest for awhile and we will be back to see you tonight, okay." JJ said as she stood up from the chair and walked over to the bed.

Emily opened her eyes and looked up at JJ with a smile, "Okay, get some rest"

"You too" JJ said as she leaned down and kissed Emily gently on the lips

With that JJ turned and walked out of the hospital room leaving Emily to get some much needed rest.

A/N: Well how was that? I'm getting back into this story so hopefully it will be finished soon!


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are what keep me writing!

Ch 18

The next day Emily awoke to find Reid sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"Hey handsome" she squeaked out as she turned her head towards him

He smiled shyly and replied, "Hey"

"What are you doing?" she asked him as she struggled to get comfortable

"They are discharging Morgan today and I told him I would take him home"

"Oh really? And Garcia let you do that?" Emily questioned with a smile and raised eyebrow

"Well actually she is in the room helping him get dressed right now. Once she found out he was being discharged she kinda took charge" he stated

"I bet"

As if on cue Garcia opened Emily's hospital room door and pushed Derek through the doorway in a wheelchair.

"Baby girl I told you I was fine. I can walk woman" Derek said as he argued with her

"Uh uh uh my dark and handsome chunk of man" she said with a smile, "Doctors orders are that you travel in the wheelchair to the car and I ALWAYS follow orders…unlike the two of you" Garcia finished as she looked from Morgan to Emily.

"We are just going to give you two a minute, aren't we genius?" Garcia said as she motioned for Reid

"Why? I thought we were-" before Reid could finish Garcia had grabbed his arm and was dragging him out the door behind her.

Once they were out the door Morgan locked the brakes on the wheelchair and stood up out of it, the pain written across his face as he grabbed his ribs. Emily smirked at his stubbornness as she shifted in her bed looking for the controls to tilt herself up. As she did she also winced in pain. Finally finding the control she tilted the bed so that the top half of her body was sitting up straighter.

Morgan finally made it to her bed and sat down carefully next to her. He reached down and took her hand in his as he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey Princess"

"Hey"

"I'd ask you how you're feeling but you're probably sick of that question huh? I know I am" he told her

Emily smiled and let out a small laugh but groaned in pain as she did, immediately reaching for her ribs.

Morgan reacted to fast as he nearly jumped off the bed to try to help and apologize and now he also was wincing in pain as he sat beside Emily holding his ribs.

"Well we make quite the pair don't we" Emily stated with a half smile as she looked at Morgan who moved to sit next to her on the bed, propping his feet up and leaning back against her bed the same way she was.

He smiled back with a nod, "I guess we do"

"You're lucky you get to go home" Emily told him

"Yeah I don't know about that" Morgan said as he looked at Emily, "Garcia is planning on staying with me until I'm 'better' so God only knows everything she has planned"

Emily smiled at the almost frightened look on Derek's face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come by sooner" Morgan said sadly, "The nurses wouldn't let me leave my room, which is absurd since I was only three doors down from you"

"It's okay Morgan" Emily told him reassuringly as she took his hand back in hers, this time her giving his hand a squeeze

As she held his hand she could feel the cuts across his knuckles and she looked down to see that his almost matched hers with cuts and bruises and she couldn't help but smile.

"So stud, how many broken ribs do you have?" she asked

"Two broken, one fractured. You?"

"Ha I have you beat. Three broken ribs" she told him with a smile, "And a broken nose and fractured collarbone"

Derek smiled, "Okay you win, but I was almost drowned by Thompson"

Emily smiled, "Yes but I was electrocuted and burned by wires"

"Touché"

"Thank you for saving Ethan" she told Morgan as she turned to look at him, brown eyes meeting brown eyes.

"Always" he replied sincerely as he leaned in and kissed her forehead

Emily smiled as she laid her head gently on his shoulder, "And thanks again for saving my life"

"That princess you never have to thank me for. I've always got your back" he told her, "And from what I've heard you gave Doyle a run for his money. You caused some internal bleeding. Hotch told me even if I wouldn't have shot him he would have died from some of the blows you landed on him"

"I suppose" Emily said quietly

Morgan knew that Emily was still sad and uncomfortable about everything that had happened so he was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"You know your son saved my life" Morgan told her

"So I've heard" she said with a half smile

"Did you teach him to shoot?" Morgan questioned

"Sarah and I both did. I wanted him to be able to defend himself, just in case"

"Well he definitely did. I don't want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't taken that shot."

"I guess we wouldn't be here right now having this conversation" she stated

"Yeah but we are here Princess and you have your son back" Morgan said with a smile

"That I do" she replied with a matching smile

Just then Garcia came through the door and put her hands on her hips, "Derek Morgan what are you doing out of your wheelchair?"

"Relax baby girl, I'm not doing anything strenuous, I'm just laying in a hospital bed next to my best friend"

"Uh huh" she said with a glare, "Well I hate to break up this reunion my dark haired beauties but you Mr Kickass need to get home so we can get everything set up for you while Mrs Kickass here gets some rest before a brood of boys comes to see her"

"Yes ma'am" Morgan said with a salute which caused Emily to laugh and both of them to grab their ribs in pain

"See you two together are nothing but trouble" Garcia stated as she shook her head and walked to Morgan's wheelchair, "Come on my hunk of burning love"

Morgan shook his head as he slowly got up from the bed. Then he leaned down slightly to kiss Emily on the forehead, "See ya later Princess"

"Bye handsome" she replied with a smile

Morgan carefully sat back in his wheelchair as Garcia turned to wheel him out of the room. Before she left the room she turned to look at Emily, "Get some rest my brunette beauty because in a little while I'm sure there will be several little boys in here making tons of noise"

Emily smiled at the thought as she watch Garcia push Morgan out the door before laying her head back and falling back asleep.

As Garcia had promised around lunch time the door to Emily's hospital bed opened and Ethan came walking in followed by Henry, JJ, Hotch, Mason, and Jack.

"Hey guys" said Emily with a smile

"Hi Momma. Are you feeling any better?" Ethan asked as he walked up to her bed and carefully climbed on to give her a kiss on the lips

"I always feel better when you guys are around" she told him with a smile

"Hi Emmy" Henry said with a wave as he walked over to her bed

"Hey little man" she replied with a smile

"Can I come up?" he questioned as he looked up at Emily

"Of course you can" Emily told him as she patted the bed

Mason walked up at that time and lifted Henry up onto the bed so that he was sitting next to Ethan. Both little boys were sitting on the bed with their feet dangling off.

Then Jack walked up to Emily, "Hi Emily"

"Hi sweetheart. Are you and Ethan having fun together?" she asked Hotch's son

Jack nodded with a smile as he rehashed what he and Ethan had done the night before. Then Jack asked if he could sit on the bed also.

"Jack I think there are already enough kids on that bed" Hotch said in a fatherly tone

"It's okay Hotch" Emily said as she motioned for Jack to get up on the bed

With a little help from Mason Jack was able to make it up on the bed and he now sat next to Henry dangling his feet off as well.

"Are you going to give me a hug Mason?" Emily asked the boy with a smile

Mason smiled shyly as he walked over to Emily and leaned down to gently hug her. Emily took that opportunity to kiss him on the cheek.

"How are you kid?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his short dark hair

"Okay" he answered as he shrugged his shoulders

"Well I think it's about time we change your hair color back to blonde, what do you think?" Emily questioned

Mason just shrugged again as he stood beside the bed.

"Kid what's wrong? Is everything alright?" she asked in a concerned voice

Again Mason just shrugged his shoulders. Emily could tell something was bothering the boy but she had no idea what it was.

Just then a nurse came through the door and rolled her eyes at the sight before her, "My goodness don't we have a room full of visitors today."

Emily smiled as did everyone else in the room as the nurse rolled a table tray into the room with Emily's lunch on it.

Afterwards the nurse turned and walked back out of the room and Emily looked at her food and grimaced.

"They don't really expect me to keep eating this stuff do they?" she asked as she looked up at JJ

JJ smiled, "Emily you have to eat to keep your strength up"

"Yeah well then bring me some real food. Like pizza or a burger or something" she stated

"PIZZA" Jack and Ethan hollered at the same time

"Boys lower your voices" Hotch told them causing both boys to go silent

"Emily" JJ said

"JJ come on I've been here for a week, the least you guys could do is sneak me in some real food"

JJ looked from Emily to Hotch and Hotch just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have been promising the boys some pizza" he said

"I thought you were supposed to be the tough rule follower" JJ said as she looked at Hotch

He just shrugged, "Come one JJ have a heart she has been in this hospital for a week"

JJ glared at him as she watched him release one of his rare smiles.

"Fine we will go get you a pizza" JJ said as she threw her hands in the air in surrender

"PIZZA" this time Henry shouted it and JJ turned to give him her mother's glare and he quickly covered his mouth with his little hands

Emily smiled at the boy's antics before looking at JJ, "How about if you take everyone with you, except for Mason. I kind of want to talk to him, if that's okay with him"

Mason shrugged his shoulders again as JJ nodded.

"Okay boys lets go get a pizza" she said

That was all it took for Ethan, Jack, and Henry to jump off the bed and run out of the room, followed by Hotch and JJ chasing after them.

Once they had all left, Emily reached out to Mason and ushered him to sit down beside her.

"Come on kid. What's going on?" she asked

"What's gonna happen to me?" he asked as he slowly looked up at her, finally meeting her gaze

"What do you mean? You're safe now"

"I know but…I mean…where am I gonna live?" he asked as he continued to look at her

Emily's heart sank as she realized why Mason had been so quiet today. Then she began to wonder how long he had been thinking about this and what exactly his future was.

"Oh sweetheart. I had no idea you were worrying about this" she said as she gently stroked his cheek

"It's okay" he answered

"No it's not" she told him, "Now I am going to ask you some questions to see if you remember anything"

He nodded as he looked at Emily.

"When you were little, before I came to live with you guys, do you remember having a mom around?" she asked him

Mason sat on the bed and thought real hard but couldn't remember ever calling anyone mom.

"No I don't think so" he answered

"Okay what do you remember?"

"Ummm…I remember dad…and Aunt Laura…but she was Lousie then" Declan said as he continued, "But then all I remember was you…I don't ever remember having a mom…a real one anyway"

"Okay sweetie. I'm going to make a phone call to my friend Garcia and have her look for your mom okay. But we will probably have to get a DNA sample from you. But don't worry it won't hurt, they just swab the inside of your mouth with a cue tip"

Mason nodded as he looked down at the floor.

"Hey kid, what is it? I thought that would make you happy to find your mom"

"I thought maybe…I thought you would maybe want to…"

"Keep you?" Emily finished with a smile

Mason nodded as he looked up at her.

"Oh honey, I would love for you to stay with me, but I know that if I had Ethan out there somewhere but didn't know where he was, that I would be so happy if someone found him for me" she told the boy

Mason nodded and then asked, "But what if she doesn't like me? Or what if she's mean?"

"Hey hold up there kid, you're getting ahead of yourself" Emily said as she attempted to calm him down, "First of all there is no way anyone would not like you. You are an amazing kid. And secondly we don't know what she's going to be like, okay. But I promise you I will never let anyone hurt you. And if I think for one second that she wouldn't make a good mother I won't let you meet her, okay"

Mason nodded and let out a small "okay"

Emily then had Mason hand her the room phone and she made a quick call to Garcia with her request. Then Emily leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a moment. Once she did she felt the bed move and when she opened her eyes Mason was next to her, his head laying on her shoulder as they waited for the pizza to arrive.

A/N: Dun dun dun…well now, what do you guys think of the whole Mason/Declan issue? I already know where I am going with it but I wanted to know what you guys think should happen.


	20. Chapter 19

Ch 19

The next week finally arrived and the doctors were looking at discharging Emily. She was doing much better and there was nothing more they could really do for her since it was mainly a few broken bones and bruises. However, the doctors refused to release her unless there was going to be someone staying with her. JJ happened to walk into Emily's room when she was midway arguing with the doctor.

"There will be someone else there with me doctor" Emily told him in a raised voice

JJ could tell when she opened the door that Emily was losing patience.

"Agent Prentiss I meant someone older than the age of six" the doctor told her sternly

JJ watched as Emily smirked before replying, "There will be. I have another young man that should be there as well"

The doctor rolled his eyes at Emily before responding, "If by young man you mean the blonde headed kid who also has been up here to see you and looks like he's about eleven or twelve then you can just forget it. He doesn't count either"

JJ couldn't help but smile as Emily began to pout on the bed.

"I have everything under control doctor" JJ said, finally speaking up

The doctor turned around to find JJ standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Thank goodness a voice of reason" the doctor replied

"I'm sorry my friend here can be very stubborn, especially when it comes to her pride" said JJ as she smiled at Emily

Emily rolled her eyes but let out a smile before saying, "I'm not stubborn I am just perfectly capable of taking care of myself"

JJ and the doctor both looked at each other before saying simultaneously, "Right"

"Seriously guys, I just want to go home" Emily stated

"And that is perfectly fine Agent Prentiss, I am just not releasing you unless someone can promise me there will be someone…an adult present to help you" the doctor said

"There will be. I plan on staying with Emily until she gets strong enough to be on her own" JJ told the doctor, without getting permission from Emily

"Okay good. Why don't you follow me and we can discuss everything that will need to be taken care of" the doctor said as he motioned for JJ to follow him

"Hey why can't you just tell her in front of me? I am the patient here" stated Emily

"Okay then" the doctor said as he turned back towards Emily, "Now she is going to need help dressing and bathing-"

"I am perfectly capable of-"

"Emily just be quiet for five minutes while the doctor tells me these things and you can argue with me later about it okay" JJ told her

Emily sighed in frustration but gave in and let the doctor finish explaining everything that needed to be done and how to change her bandages, as well as showing JJ how to wrap Emily's ribs.

The next day JJ pulled up to Emily's condo in her SUV and parked as close to the elevator as she could get.

"JJ you don't have to do this" Emily said as she took her seatbelt off carefully

"Oh Emily, please, I'm doing this because I love you" JJ told her with a smile, "Besides Henry has refused to leave Mason's side so be prepared because you now have three boys living in your guest room, rather than just the one that you thought was going to be there"

Emily smiled at the thought before asking, "Has Garcia had any luck tracking down Declan's mother?"

JJ shook her head, "She's gotten some leads and made some very expensive phone calls across sea, but they've hit a bunch of dead ends so far"

Emily nodded before turning to open her passenger door.

"Em will you wait until I come help you get out of the car, geeze, you are so damn stubborn" JJ said with a smile as she shut her own door and hurried around the car to help Emily out.

JJ offered her hand to Emily, which she gladly took and tried to hide the pain on her face as she walked towards the elevator in the garage. JJ let go of Emily to run back to the car and grab Emily's bag out of the back seat, throwing the strap around her shoulder and across her chest, before running back to the elevator and pressing the up button. JJ looked at Emily and could tell the brunette was trying to hide the pain that she was feeling.

"Em what's hurting?" JJ questioned with concern

"Nothing" answered Emily

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss don't you dare stand there and lie to me" JJ told her sternly

Emily smiled before replying, "Everything"

"What?"

"Pretty much everything hurts JJ, okay" Emily told her

"I'm sorry sweetie" JJ said, wishing she could do something to ease the brunette's pain

When they finally made it up to Emily's condo, JJ opened the door and helped Emily slowly inside. As Emily looked around she could see welcome home signs hanging above her and smiled when she saw the rest of the team standing around, including Morgan.

"Welcome home" they all yelled simultaneously

JJ smiled at everyone as well, before Ethan came running towards Emily and threw his hands gently around her waist to give her a hug. Emily returned the hug with her good arm as she said,

"Hey little man"

"I'm glad your home momma" he said as he looked up at her and then slowly stepped back

"Me too"

Declan came up to Emily next and she held her good arm out to him, so he smiled shyly before hugging her. Once everyone got their hugs from Emily there was dinner passed around as everyone found a seat and sat down to eat. Once they were finished Garcia began to usher everyone out the door so that her 'brunette beauty' could get some rest. Goodbyes were exchanged and soon it was just Emily and JJ left with the three boys who were currently sitting in front of the television watching cartoons.

Emily sat down carefully on the couch trying to not wince in pain as she did. JJ was in the kitchen putting away a few stray dishes.

Ethan walked up to Emily and sat down carefully beside her.

"Momma, JJ said that me and Mason and Henry get to all share a room until you get better" he stated as he turned to look at his mother

Emily nodded, "That's right baby. It'll be like a big sleep over"

"I've never had a sleep over before" he told her

"I know baby. But you don't have to live like that anymore. You can have sleep over's and go to a regular school and you will make lots of friends"

Ethan's eyes got wide as he looked into the same brown eyes as his, "School?"

Emily smiled as she nodded, "That's right little man. You won't be home schooled anymore. You get to go to school with other kids your age"

"But I want to stay home with you" he replied

"Sweetie, when I get better I will be at work all day and there won't be anyone here to take care of you, so you will need to go to school"

"If Aunt Sara were still alive could she have taken care of me while you were at work?" he asked inquisitively

Emily's eyes teared up as she thought of her cousin, "Sweetheart your aunt loved you very much and I honestly don't know what she would have done if she were…still alive"

Ethan nodded before saying, "I don't want to go to school"

At this time Declan also turned around, "I don't either"

Emily looked up at Declan who was sitting on the floor in front of her but had shifted his body and was half facing Emily.

"I'm guessing you never went to a regular school either" Emily stated more so than asked

Declan shook his head, "I was home schooled and there were only three other kids in my group. One of them was Kyle" he finished sadly

Emily's heart broke for both of these boys. Neither of whom had gotten to have a regular childhood and who had seen more than any other kids their ages.

"Oh Mason, I'm so sorry honey" she told him

He just shrugged his shoulders before looking sadly back up at her.

"Okay guys, how about this. It's almost February and there's only a few more months of this school year left. So how about if I find a tutor for the two of you for the rest of this year. Then Ethan you can start school like everyone else in August" Emily said as she looked from Ethan to Declan

"Where will I go in August?" Declan asked

"We will just have to wait and see. If Garcia finds your mom then you might be starting the school year somewhere else right?" Emily said

"Oh…right" Declan said as he got up and began to walk out of the room

"Mason, wait, where are you going?" Emily asked

Declan stopped and turned back to Emily, "I'm just tired, I'm going to get ready for bed"

"Okay…goodnight sweetie" she said as her eyes followed the almost twelve year old boy up the stairs

"He's sad" Ethan stated

Emily turned her attention back to her almost seven year old son, "I know little man"

"I don't want him to go away. I like him" he stated as he looked up at his mother

"I know" Emily responded as she pulled Ethan towards her with her good arm.

Then she began to struggle to get up.

JJ had watched everything that had transitioned in the living room and saw Emily try to get up.

"Emily Prentiss don't you dare get up" JJ said walking out of the kitchen

"But-"

"I will go. You sit and watch cartoons with Ethan and Henry" she told her as she turned to go up the stairs.

Emily leaned back into the couch and Ethan leaned into her as they sat back to watch tv.

JJ made it up the stairs and knocked gently on the guest bedroom door.

"Come in"

JJ opened the door and walked into the bedroom. Looking around she shook her head as she took in the beige walls and heavy wood furniture. Her eyes finally landed on Declan, who was laying on the queen size bed closest to the door, but facing towards the window. She slowly walked towards the bed and sat down next to Declan who had his back to her.

"Mason she loves you very much" JJ told him

Declan did not respond so she continued, "She just wants what's best for you and wants you to be happy. She thinks you want a family…a real family that you are related to you…who are actually decent people."

"Maybe I'm already happy where I'm at" Declan whispered

JJ sighed before replying, "Another thing about Emily is…she's not that good with feelings. Her actions will always speak louder than words and when she's nervous she has a really hard time saying what she wants or what she's thinking. And in this case I don't think she wants you to go, but she is doing what she thinks is best for you."

"But maybe staying here is what's best…I mean Ethan is my brother" Declan said as he rolled to his back and looked up at JJ, "You don't have to be related to people to consider them family"

JJ smiled at the wisdom of this boy, "You are absolutely right Mason"

"Even if she does find my mom, do you think she would let me come visit her and Ethan?"

JJ smiled, "I know she would love that"

Declan nodded, "I love her…I mean even when I first met her when I was four…it's like she always understood me and really cared"

JJ nodded, "That's just who she is Mason. She has a big heart and I know how much she loves you, we can all see it through her actions and how she treats you."

Declan sighed as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You want me to let you in on another secret?" JJ asked as she looked down at the boy whose hair had finally been turned back to his natural blonde color.

Declan nodded.

"The truth is over the last month I've grown pretty attached to you myself. You are an amazing young man with a kind heart. I have been so thankful for the way you have been with Henry. And I just hope as my son grows up he can become at least half the man that I know you will be. And I want you to know that I love you Mason and we all just want what's best for you"

Declan's blue eyes were brimming with tears as he looked up into JJ's blue eyes and he shot up in bed, throwing his arms around JJ's neck and holding on tight.

"I love you too JJ" he told her as he felt her arms wrap around his waist, "And Henry is going to turn out just find because you're his mom"

JJ fought back the tears that were threatening her as she held tighter to Declan, amazed at the character of this boy who had been through so much and whom she had grown so attached to just over the last month.

JJ and Declan then went back down the stairs. Emily turned when she heard footsteps on the staircase and looked from JJ to Declan. The boy looked back at her and walked straight up to Emily before bending down enough to give her a light hug. Then he laid down on the floor, spreading out on his stomach propping his elbows up to rest his chin in his hands, mirroring Henry, who was laying next to him, as they watched cartoons.

JJ then took a seat on the couch next to Ethan. About an hour later JJ could feel Emily getting restless on the couch.

"All right boys why don't you guys go get ready for bed and I'll be up in a minute" JJ told them

The three boys got up and slowly trekked up the stairs. JJ then turned to look at Emily and could see the pain across her face.

"All right Em, let's get you upstairs" JJ said as she stood up from the couch and moved in front of Emily

"No I think I'm good here Jayje" she replied

JJ placed her hands on her hips and stared down at Emily, "Oh please Emily, I'm not an idiot, I can see how much pain you're in. Quit being so stubborn and let me help you upstairs. If you sit here any longer I'll end up having to carry you up."

Emily smiled, "As if you could carry my weight up the stairs"

"Is that a challenge Agent Prentiss?" JJ questioned as she raised her eyebrows and looked down at the older woman.

When Emily didn't respond, JJ made a move to start bending down towards her and Emily held up her right hand.

"Okay okay, I was just kidding JJ" Emily said as she struggled to push herself up off the couch.

JJ reached down and grabbed Emily under her good arm to help her stand up. Once that was accomplished JJ kept her arm around the brunette to help guide her to the staircase.

"I'm alright JJ, I can do it" Emily said as she pulled away

JJ stopped and watched the brunette as she reached the staircase. Emily looked up the flight of stairs, thinking how far it looked to the top. She took a deep breath immediately regretting it as her ribs caught on fire. She grasped the railing and leaned almost all of her weight on the banister. After she regained herself she slowly began to ascend the stairs. She groaned in pain at each step she took, feeling pain everywhere in her body, but especially her ribs. She made it up about five stairs when she leaned her entire body into the banister, again, struggling to catch her breath through the pain.

"You don't have to be so damn stubborn Emily. I am here to help you because I'm your friend and I care about you…Hell I love you Emily…geeze. Why can't you just let me help you. You don't have to play hero, or superwoman. Stop pushing me away!" JJ told her in a raised voice

JJ saw Emily drop her head before she replied, "Please help me JJ"

JJ released the breath that she had been holding and moved towards Emily, climbing the five stairs to her. Once she got to Emily she gently slid her arm around Emily, trying her best to not put pressure on the brunette's ribs as she allowed her to lean all of her weight onto her. Then, slowly, they began to move up the stairs, one at a time, taking a break on every couple of stairs. When they finally made it to the top JJ let Emily rest for a moment before helping her to her bedroom. Once in the bedroom, JJ continued to move Emily towards the bathroom. After making it into the bathroom she carefully assisted Emily down onto the toilet before turning on the water in the bathtub to draw Emily a bath.

"I'll be right back to help you into the tub Emily. I'm just going to go check on the boys" JJ told her as she turned to leave the bathroom

"You don't have to"

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss I will not argue with you anymore. I am not going anywhere until you are 100 percent better, do you hear me. So just suck it up and deal with it because I am going to be telling you what to do for the next month or so" JJ said as she walked out of the bathroom

Emily smiled to herself after JJ had left the room, realizing just how much she loved the younger woman.

A few minutes later JJ reappeared with a smile.

"Well it's quite a scene in that bedroom. Three boys in one bed, this should be an interesting night."

"They are all sharing the bed?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow

JJ nodded, "Henry refused to sleep without two things. One was his lion and the other was Declan. And Ethan didn't want to sleep on the air mattress, so they all agreed to share the bed"

"Well I guess it's a good thing they are still small and that it's a queen size bed" stated Emily

JJ nodded again before moving and kneeling down in front of Emily, "Okay. Ready?"

"Of course not" Emily answered, "But I'm glad it's you that I have helping me"

JJ smiled before beginning to unbutton Emily's shirt. When she had gotten it unbuttoned she then removed the sling from Emily's left arm. She carefully eased off the sleeve of her right arm before sliding the shirt down her left arm slowly. Then she undid the binding that was wrapped around Emily's rib cage. As JJ's eyes scanned the brunette's upper body her heart broke at the sight of her battered body. Emily's ribs were already beginning to turn yellow in some places while others were still dark and splattered all over her left side. She also saw the scar running along Emily's stomach from where she was impaled by the table leg and as her eyes roamed higher she saw the scar of a four leaf clover that appeared to have been burned into her skin above her left breast. JJ reached her hand up towards it and gently ran her first two fingers across it. She looked up at Emily and saw her fighting back the tears.

"Em, what is this?"

Emily swallowed before saying, "Doyle decided to brand me"

"But I don't remember it being there before. When?"

"Last year when he 'killed' me" she said softly

"I'm so sorry Emily" JJ told her sadly as her hand moved down to grasp Emily's

"It's okay Jayje" Emily responded

"No it's not Em. You don't deserve this. You didn't deserve any of this" she said

"It's my fault JJ. I took the job to go undercover eight years ago and the decisions I made affected the way I had to live my life afterwards"

"It doesn't matter Emily. You are an amazing person with such a big heart. You always put other people before yourself and you never ask for anything in return. And anybody who lives their life like that doesn't deserve what happened to you."

"Can we just not talk about it. I just want to take a bath and go to bed" said Emily

JJ nodded as she looked down at Emily's hands and saw the bruises around her wrists that formed the impression of hand prints. She removed her hand from Emily's and reached up to take the bandage off of Emily's shoulder in the front and the back. Then she reached down and undid the button on Emily's pants before unzipping the zipper. JJ helped Emily stand up before pushing her pants to the floor and helping Emily step out of them.

"JJ I can do the rest" Emily told her as she turned towards the bathtub

"Emily don't be so stubborn. It's not like I've never seen a naked woman before"

"JJ"

"Emily"

"JJ please. I need to maintain some dignity."

"Emily you can't even get your bra undone how do you expect to bathe yourself?"

"If you'll just undo my bra I can do the rest. I'll just soak for awhile, okay, and I'll call if I need anything"

JJ rolled her eyes, "Fine, be stubborn. But just so you know you have nothing to be embarrassed about" she said as she unclasped Emily's bra, "You are beautiful, inside and out"

With that said JJ turned and walked out of the bathroom pulling the door closed behind her but being sure to leave it cracked so that she could hear if Emily called her.

Once JJ left, Emily removed her panties and bra, wincing in pain as she did. Then she carefully lowered herself into the hot water. Once her body adjusted to the temperature of the water she closed her eyes and let the tears begin to fall. She didn't want to shut JJ out from anything in her life, but at the same time she wasn't used to letting people in either. She was used to keeping her protective walls up when it came to personal things. It was just easier that way; ever since she could remember she had been like that.

Meanwhile JJ had gone back downstairs to pour herself a glass of wine. She cursed under her breath as she grabbed a glass of the cabinet and poured herself some wine. That woman was always so damn stubborn.

"I think that might be your biggest…if not only downfall Emily Prentiss" JJ said out loud before turning and going back up the stairs.

When she reached the top of the stairs she veered back off to the right to check in on the boys one last time. When she opened the bedroom door she came upon all three sound asleep. Ethan was on the far side of the bed, spread out on his stomach while Declan was asleep on his back and Henry was on the other side of Declan, also asleep on his back with his lion in his arms. JJ smiled before closing the door again and heading back to Emily's room.

When she got back to the room, she stood just inside the bedroom for a moment, taking everything in. The king size bed, and the heavy wood furniture that matched the elegant headboard of the bed. But what she also noticed was that there were no pictures on her dresser or nightstand, or anywhere in her room. No pictures of her family at all or even the team. JJ sat down on the window seat and sipped on her wine as she waited for Emily to finish with her bath.

Emily took a deep breath as she stood up from the bath and stepped out of the tub carefully. She grabbed her robe and groaned in pain as she slipped it on. JJ heard the noise from the bedroom and walked to the bathroom, knocking lightly before entering. She saw Emily, standing there with her robe on.

"You okay?" JJ asked

Emily nodded, "Yeah, just a little pain"

"You want some pain killers?"

Emily shook her head, "No I'll be okay. I don't like the way they make me feel"

"Ibuprofen?"

"Okay I'll take those"

JJ nodded as she turned and opened the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, "I'm guessing you keep them in here?"

Emily nodded as she started walking out of the bathroom. JJ grabbed the bottle of Ibuprofen and then followed Emily into her bedroom. The brunette made it to the bed and grabbed her ribs when she attempted to sit down.

"Here" JJ said as she helped Emily sit

Then she grabbed a glass of water and handed Emily three pills to take. Once she had taken the pills Emily attempted to lay back, but JJ stopped her.

"Em we need to put fresh bandages on you"

"JJ I just want to try to sleep"

"I know you do, but I need to make sure the wounds got cleaned good, and then you need bandages on them so nothing gets infected"

"JJ"

"Emily we can do it the easy way or the hard way"

"Fine" she said giving in

JJ nodded and then went into the bathroom to gather the supplies. When she got back to the bedroom Emily was sitting on the edge of the bed and JJ could tell how tired she was and how much pain she was in. She walked up and stood in front of Emily, setting the supplies on the bed.

"Okay let me see your shoulder" JJ told her

Emily loosened her robe and let the neck fall down enough that JJ had access to the front and back of her shoulder. JJ swallowed as she inspected the front of Emily's shoulder, noticing the robe sat just at the top of the curve of Emily's breast. JJ had to take a deep breath, knowing that Emily was completely naked under the robe.

'Focus JJ' she said to herself

JJ covered the wound with some bandage, before taping it to Emily's skin. Then JJ carefully crawled onto the bed and knelt behind Emily to bandage the back of her shoulder. Once that was done JJ breathed a sigh of relief.

"All done" JJ said as she pulled the robe back up over Emily's shoulder carefully

"Thanks JJ" Emily told her

JJ then helped Emily lie down on the bed and she felt her heart break again when Emily winced in pain as she tried to get comfortable. JJ pulled the covers up over Emily and started to roll off of the bed, but Emily's hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't go" Emily said quietly

"What?" questioned JJ

"Please stay with me JJ. I'm sorry about earlier, I just…I'm not used to letting people in. And I don't like being…vulnerable, it makes me feel inadequate. I've never had anybody take care of me. I mean even as a child, I pretty much took care of myself. And I've never wanted anybody to have to take care of me…But…I…I want to let you in JJ. I've never felt this way about anyone before…Or maybe I've never let myself feel this way…But I don't want to lose you…Please don't go"

As JJ looked at Emily she could see the honesty in her eyes and she let out a smile, "I'm not going anywhere Emily. You can't get rid of me that easily."

JJ turned around so that she could lean against the headboard. She laced her fingers with Emily's and brought Emily's hand up to her mouth, kissing the back of it.

"Get some rest Emily, I'll be right here" JJ told her

Emily nodded as she started to fall asleep. About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the bedroom door. JJ released Emily's hand and leaned forward, away from the headboard.

"Come in" she said just loud enough for whoever it was to hear her

Declan peaked his head in, spotting JJ, "I can't sleep"

JJ ushered him inside the bedroom and noticed he had his pillow in his hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked

He just shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at the floor.

"Why don't you sleep in here tonight" JJ told him

Declan nodded as he took his pillow and walked closer to the bed. Then he dropped his pillow on the ground on the side of the bed next to JJ and laid down on the floor. JJ then grabbed the blanket off of the foot of the bed and leaned down to drape it over Declan.

"Thanks" he told her as he snuggled into his pillow

"You're welcome" she replied

About ten minutes after that there was another knock on the door before it opened and Ethan stood with his hand on the doorknob and Henry peeking out from behind him. JJ looked at them and shook her head.

"I guess you two can't sleep either" she stated

Ethan shook his head as he pushed the bedroom door open further.

"Go get your pillows and you guys can sleep in here tonight" she told them

They both smiled and Ethan ran back to the room to get the remaining pillow. When he returned he and Henry laid down at the feet of Declan before laying their heads on the shared pillow. Then Ethan grabbed some of the blanket from Declan and covered himself and Henry up. JJ smiled as she looked down at the boys and then turned to look at Emily who was still asleep.

A/N: Almost done! Just a few chapters left now!


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 20

A few weeks later Emily was up and moving around a lot better, almost to the point where she didn't need JJ helping her do things, but the truth was that Emily didn't really want JJ and Henry to leave. She had gotten used to having them around and she loved watching the boys interact together. They had fallen into a routine and she had to admit she enjoyed it. She and JJ would cook dinner together and then occasionally they would sit down and watch a movie with the boys. Afterwards the boys would take turns with baths and getting ready for bed. But usually not long after JJ and Emily had gone to bed the three boys would end up in Emily's room as well.

Also as the time began to pass and Emily was more mobile the boys began sneaking into bed with Emily and JJ as well, rather than sleeping on the floor. Sometimes Emily and JJ would hear them and feel them climbing into bed with them and sometimes they would just wake up in the morning surrounding by little bodies.

Exactly six weeks later Emily was released and allowed to return to work with light duty, which to her meant mainly paperwork.

"Ugh I hate paperwork JJ. Maybe I'll just stay here with the kids" Emily said as she pulled on her suit jacket

"Emily the kids need to get used to not having us around during the day. I think we have already spoiled them enough as it is." JJ replied

"Yeah but I like being at home with them"

"I know you do sweetie but they will be in a regular school next year and then you will complain about how bored you are"

"Ugh fine. I just can't wait to partake in the real action at work!" Emily stated excitedly

JJ rolled her eyes as she followed Emily down the stairs, "Well you heard the doctor, it will be another two weeks before he releases you for full duty and that's only if you can pass the test"

"Oh no worries there I will be completely prepared to pass that test with flying colors" Emily told her as they reached the bottom of the stairs

"I'm sure you will, but you better not be planning on working out in the gym too strenuously with Morgan these next two weeks"

Emily turned around to look at JJ, "Now why on earth would you say something like that?"

JJ smirked, "Please Em, you two are ridiculous and both have a hard time following orders. And since both of you are technically on light duty I'm sure your goal is to push each other as hard as physically possible to regain your strength"

Emily started to object but couldn't think of anything to say so she just shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe"

She then turned and walked through the living room, passing the boys who were watching cartoons on television.

"Bye boys, you guys behave the babysitter and tutors, okay" Emily told them as she walked towards the front door

JJ followed Emily but stopped momentarily to kiss Henry on the top of the head. Then she continued her trek, passing the babysitter as she followed Emily out the front door.

"Katie if you have any problems with them just call me on my cell, okay"

"No problem JJ, but I'm sure they will be fine" Katie told her as she ushered the women out the door

Emily and JJ walked into the bull pen and were immediately greeted by Reid and Morgan.

"There they are" Morgan said as he got up from his desk

"Hey there stud" Emily said as she and Morgan hugged

"I am looking good today aren't I" he stated as he popped the collar on his shirt

"Wow, I'm going to let you two mature adults catch up, I'll be in my office" JJ stated as she rolled her eyes and walked away

Morgan and Emily started their usual banter before turning and ganging up on Reid. They loved teasing the genius, he was like the little brother neither of them ever had.

Before they knew it the day was over and it was time for Emily and JJ to head back home.

"So was your first day back, really that bad?" JJ asked as she drove her SUV back to Emily's condo

"No it wasn't, I almost forgot how much I missed everyone. It was actually a pretty fun day."

"Is that because you and Morgan did nothing but goof around most of the day?" JJ asked with a smirk, glancing at Emily

"No…I mean we didn't goof around all day" said Emily

"Oh right, you two actually had a session with the psychologist. What was that an hour out of the day?" laughed JJ

"Maybe" Emily answered quietly

"Did it go okay?" JJ asked, keeping her eyes on the road

"Yeah it was fine" the brunette answered

A few minutes later JJ pulled into the parking garage of Emily's condo and the two women got out and headed to the elevator. As soon as they walked through the front door they were greeted by all three boys.

"Hi Momma, how was your first day?" Ethan asked quickly as he wrapped his arms around Emily's waist

"Hi Momma" Henry said as he wrapped his little arms around JJ's knees

"How are you feeling? Are you okay after working?" Declan asked Emily, at the same time as the other two boys were asking their questions.

"I feel fine sweetie, I'm just doing paperwork, but my day was good" she answered looking from Declan to Ethan

Both boys nodded as they continued to stand there looking at Emily. Katie then walked up to them with her bag and waved goodbye.

"Bye JJ, bye Emily, the boy's were great I'll see you tomorrow morning" she said as she walked out the door.

As Emily continued to walk through the kitchen to the living room, she untucked her shirt and threw her jacket onto the couch before removing her shoes. As she turned around JJ was attempting to do the same with Henry standing on her feet as she walked towards the living room. As JJ made it to the living room, she plopped down on the sofa. Henry then climbed up on her lap and kissed her on the lips.

"Love you Momma" he told her with a smile

JJ smiled back at her son, putting her arms around him and hugging him close, "I love you too buddy"

Emily had already started towards the kitchen, but had managed to see most of the interchange and her heart melted at the site. Declan and Ethan had followed Emily to the kitchen and both boys were now sitting on bar stools watching her pull out items to make dinner.

"What's for dinner?" Declan asked

Emily turned around and couldn't help but smile at the two of them. Declan was sitting there, his bright blue eyes staring inquisitively at her, while Ethan sat beside him, his little elbows on the bar supporting the weight of his head that was in his hands.

"I think we are going to bake some chicken and have a salad" she answered as she leaned against the counter to look at the boys.

Immediately Ethan turned up his nose and scrunched up his face, "Ewww, salad?"

Emily let out a laugh, knowing both Ethan and Henry would not eat salad. Declan would, but he didn't like it, he just wasn't a kid that complained.

"How about some macaroni and cheese to go with your chicken little man?" she asked, directing her question to Ethan

"Okay but you better makes sure that Henry has some too, coz he don't like salad neither" Ethan told her as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Yes sir" Emily answered with a mock salute

Some time later, dinner had been eaten and dishes washed. Emily and JJ were relaxing on the couch with a glass of wine while the boys were upstairs getting ready for bed.

"So Emily I've been meaning to talk to you" JJ started

"About?"

"Well you are obviously much better and your wounds are almost healed, to the point where you don't need to bandage them. You don't need to wrap your ribs any more either, so there really isn't any need for me to be here. I mean I can't stay here forever, the team will start to get suspicious. I'm surprised they didn't ask questions when we both showed up at work today"

Emily was shocked by JJ's statement even though she was expecting it and knew that it was true.

" I just…I need to get Henry back into his routine at home and he needs to understand that Mason won't always be around….He needs to get back to his stuff and his bed…and…this is harder than I thought it would be" she confessed as she looked up at Emily.

"I understand JJ. You and Henry need your space. I mean you guys can't stay here forever, right" Emily said

JJ looked at Emily, not knowing if she was posing a question or not, "Right"

Emily nodded, "When do you think?"

"I was thinking by the end of the week"

"Okay"

"Okay" JJ replied also, "Oh and it would probably be best if I slept in the guest room tonight with Henry. He needs to know that Mason and Ethan won't always be around at night"

"That's probably a good idea" Emily choked out

"Emily it's nothing against you…It's just…You need time with Ethan…and Mason. And Henry and I are in the way for that. But this doesn't mean anything, okay."

"Okay" replied Emily

JJ reached her hand across the couch to grasp Emily's, "Are we okay?"

Emily gave JJ's hand a gentle squeeze, "We're fine"

Emily then got up and walked into the kitchen, finishing the last of her wine and then washing out her glass. She turned and walked towards the stairs before turning back to JJ.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. I'll come get Mason and Ethan as soon as I've changed" she told the blonde woman

"Em, there's no rush" JJ told her as she looked at her across the room

Emily nodded before going up the stairs and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She then walked over to her bed and climbed onto it, the pain in her ribs making her let out a moan before she collapsed onto the bed on her side, grabbing one of the pillows and clutching it to her. She then let the tears begin to fall. She knew JJ was right about the team becoming suspicious and about how she needed to spend some time with Ethan and Mason. But she also had this bad feeling that there was more to it than that. As Emily lay there she couldn't help but think that she should ask JJ to stay, hell, maybe beg her to stay if she had to. The truth was she didn't want JJ or Henry to go, but at the same time she was too scared to ask, afraid that the answer would be no. And too proud to ask, because then she would have to confess to JJ just how much she needed her.

Emily didn't know how long she had been laying there but soon there was a knock on her bedroom door and then she heard it open slightly. She kept her back to the door, because she was afraid that it might be JJ coming to check on her. Instead she was greeted by a small voice who she recognized immediately.

"Are you okay Momma?" Ethan asked as he walked up to the bed

Emily didn't respond as she tried to wipe the tears from her face so that her son wouldn't see them. But as she did, she felt the bed move and then Ethan's face appeared in front of her as he crawled to her. He stopped when he got close enough, before leaning back on his knees. Then he leaned forward slightly and patted her shoulder with his hand. Then he leaned further down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Momma" he told her sincerely as his little hand touched her cheek

Emily couldn't stop herself then, she let the tears fall as she thought about, not only JJ, but also all of the memories and the time that she had missed with her son.

"I love you too little man" she told him before she pulled him towards her

Ethan shifted his body so that his back was against Emily's front and she could cradle him. He remembered his Aunt Sara would hold him like this sometimes when he was scared and it always made him feel better. And even though his mother was obviously upset and crying, he did feel better. He felt safe.

A few minutes later Emily released the hold on Ethan and rolled away from him. He also rolled over to look at where she was going.

"Mommy?" he questioned tiredly

"It's okay baby, I'm just going to put my pj's on, okay" she told him with a half smile

He nodded before rolling back onto his side and falling asleep. Emily watched him before she turned and left the bedroom in search of Declan. She thought about knocking on JJ's bedroom door, but thought better of it. She knew she must look like she had been crying, because she had, plus her clothes were nice and wrinkled now. So she turned and walked downstairs, finding Declan sprawled out on the couch.

"Hey little man, what are you doing down here?" she asked as she walked over to the couch

Declan shrugged his shoulders, "Sleeping"

Emily stared at him before moving in front of him to sit on the coffee table. She then rested her elbows on her legs as she looked at Declan.

"Mason why are you sleeping down here instead of upstairs?"

"JJ said she and Henry were sleeping in the bedroom tonight and when I went to your room you were crying with Ethan. I didn't want to get in the way."

"Mason, look at me" Emily told him

Mason rolled onto his side so that he could look at Emily.

"You are not in the way. You could never be in the way. Do you hear me?" she said to him

He just shrugged to the best of his ability.

"Mason is there something else bothering you?" she asked

He shook his head as he continued to lay there. Emily sighed as she dropped her head into her hands trying to fight back the tears. First JJ, then Ethan, and now Declan.

Declan immediately sat up on the couch so that he was facing Emily, "Emily don't cry. I'm sorry."

Emily looked up, her tear filled eyes meeting Declan's blue ones and she could see the sadness in them.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about" she told him

"But you're sad. Is it my fault?" he asked

She shook her head as she brushed some of his stray blonde hair away from his forehead. It had really grown out this last month.

"No, it's not your fault. I'm just sad about a lot of things. And I want you to know I'm sorry."

"For what?" he questioned

"For not letting…for not telling you how much you mean to me" she told him as she looked into his eyes, "I want you to know that I care about you a lot…and truthfully I don't want to let you go…But…I…I also know what it's like to have son out there…If your mom is out there I'm sure she thinks about you every day…And I wouldn't want to deny her the right to see you…to meet you…because you are an amazing young man…I just want what's best for you…but I want you to know…I want you to know that…I do…I do love you Mason…very much" Emily took a deep breath after she finally got all of that out and both she and Declan sat there looking at each other for a moment. Then Declan lept forward, throwing his arms around Emily's neck and holding on tight. Emily reciprocated the hug, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you too Emily" he whispered into her ear

Emily smiled as she continued to hold the boy close to her, savoring this moment.

"I'm so sorry Mason" she said again

"It's okay" he told her

"No it's not, but thank you" she replied

Declan slowly pulled away from Emily and he could still see the tears in her eyes. Emily knew that he was trying to figure out what was going on so she changed the subject.

"Let's go to bed, okay" she suggested as she stood up from the coffee table, giving Declan a slight tug off the couch

He nodded but asked, "Do you really mind if I sleep up there?"

She smiled as she threw her arm around his shoulders, "Kid it's actually going to be weird enough without Henry and JJ taking up room in my bed if I take you out of the mix then I'm really going to have problems"

Declan smiled back but said, "You still have Ethan"

She nodded, "True, but I have a feeling you need Ethan and I as much as we need you"

Declan smiled as he gave a half nod not wanting to relay too much as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they began to walk up the stairs.

The next morning Emily awoke to a knock on her bedroom door. As she struggled to open her eyes, trying to become somewhat coherent she tried rolling towards the bedroom door only to come in contact with a body. She noticed Ethan had his arm thrown across her and his knee was digging into her lower back. She shifted slightly as she pulled away from the six and a half year old boy, rolling to her back and looking at her son, lying sprawled on his side, his mouth hanging slightly open and she couldn't help but smile. She then looked past Ethan to where Declan was, sleeping on his stomach, his head facing Emily and Ethan, but his right arm thrown up around his pillow and his face halfway buried in the crook of his elbow. Emily continued to smile as her attention turned back to her bedroom door as another knock ensued.

Immediately after the second knock, the bedroom door was cracked open and JJ peeked her head in, smiling at the sight before her.

"Hey" JJ said as she looked at Emily, "I just wanted to make sure you were awake. We have to leave for work in a bit"

Emily nodded, "I know. I'll be down in a minute"

JJ nodded adding, "I made some coffee"

Emily let out a smile, "You are my hero"

JJ let out another smile before exiting the doorway and pulling it closed again. Emily sat up in bed and was attempting to stretch out the soreness in her body when there was another light knock, before the door opened again and a sandy colored head of hair peeked through. Emily smiled as Henry stood on his tiptoes to hold onto the door handle.

Henry smiled when he saw Emily sitting up in bed.

"Momma says yous was awake now" Henry stated as he continued to hang onto the door handle with his right hand and hold his stuffed lion in the other hand.

Emily nodded before saying, "Are you going to come give me a hug?"

Henry nodded with a big toothy smile before letting go of the door handle and running towards the bed. Then he jumped, grabbing onto the bedspread to help pull himself up. Emily watched as he struggled to climb up on the tall bed and giggled lightly as he used Declan's leg to help hoist himself the rest of the way up. Declan shook his leg and moaned something incoherently before turning his head the other direction and continued to sleep. When Henry finally made it he stumbled across the bed with his lion still in his hand before tripping and falling into Emily's arms. She caught him with a laugh before placing a kiss on his cheek and forehead, ruffling his thick hair with her free hand.

"Mornin Aunt Emmy" he said as he wrapped his little arms around her neck

"Morning little champ" she responded as she wrapped her arms around his tiny body

As she released him from her hold she asked, "You want to help me wake these two sleepy heads up?"

He nodded, "Uh huh"

"Go for it" she told him

Henry needed no more encouragement as he patted Ethan on the forehead a little harder than necessary. Ethan's eyes flew open as he looked at Henry who giggled before he climbed over Ethan roughly. Then he pounced on Declan who released and 'umph' before rolling onto his back, which tossed Henry off of him and onto the bed between him and Ethan. Emily smiled as she watched Declan sit up and contemplate what to do next. Declan looked up at Emily and she nodded at him. Declan then pounced on Henry and began to tickle the three year old who began laughing hysterically. Simultaneously Emily attacked Ethan with kisses, before moving onto tickling him. Both small boys were rolling on their backs, laughing loudly when JJ came into the bedroom to see what all of the commotion was about and she couldn't help but laugh herself at the scene before her. When they heard her laugh they all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her.

"I come bearing gifts for the adult in the room" JJ said as she walked towards Emily with a cup of coffee

Emily smiled gratefully as she let go of Ethan and started to move towards JJ. However the boys had different plans and before she knew it, she was attacked by all three pouncing her and tickling her. JJ smiled as Emily began laughing uncontrollably, which triggered her to start snorting as well.

Emily and JJ were late to work, due to the antics from both the boys and Emily that morning. But it helped brighten Emily's mood compared to how she was feeling the night before. She only had two more days of Henry and JJ staying at her place before they moved back to JJ's apartment. She thought having JJ and Henry there all the time would make things easier for her and JJ, but Emily was beginning to think it had the opposite effect on their relationship. As they walked into the pen Emily watched JJ turn to walk down the hall to her office and Emily knew she had a lot of thinking to do. She swore to herself she wasn't going to mess this relationship up, no matter what the cost. She just needed a little time.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 21

Friday came and went and before Emily knew it JJ and Henry were packed up and heading back to their apartment. There were lots of goodbyes, but JJ promised that she and Henry would come over often to visit and hang out. Before JJ walked out with Henry she grabbed Emily's hand and squeezed it.

"Em, just call me if you need anything, okay" she told the brunette

Emily nodded as she looked at JJ.

"Emily I do love you okay. I just feel that you need to spend some time with Ethan and Mason, without Henry and me around. Besides I think we need to ease them into whatever, this is" JJ said quietly as she motioned between herself and Emily.

Again Emily nodded.

"Emily please say something"

"I'm just…I…I'm going to miss having you guys around" Emily confessed as she squeezed JJ's hand in return.

"And I'm going to miss you guys. But it's not like you are never going to see us again. But we need to talk about us…and we need to decide the best way to deal with our feelings. But first you need to spend some time with your son…and Mason"

"I know" Emily agreed

JJ smiled before looking around and spotting all three boys in the living room. She noticed they weren't paying attention so she leaned forward and kissed Emily on the cheek. Then she turned and hollered to Henry who came running into the kitchen. Emily stood there a good five minutes after JJ and Henry left before turning around, away from the door and back towards the living room. What she found were Mason and Ethan both standing side by side staring at her.

She immediately attempted to change her demeanor, smiling she asked, "Anyone want pizza for dinner?"

Mason shrugged but Ethan shouted, "YEAH!"

Emily smiled as she watched her son jump up as he answered.

"Can we watch a movie too?" he asked

"Sure" she smiled

"YES" he shouted again, "I want cheese pizza"

"Okay, what about you Mason?" Emily asked as she looked at the almost twelve year old

Again he shrugged his shoulders, but Emily could tell by looking at him that he was worried about something, and if she had to guess, it was about JJ and Henry.

"Okay I'll order the pizza and why don't you guys go find a movie" she told them as she turned to search for the phone.

Mason and Ethan went to the living room to search through some movies, but couldn't find anything. A couple of minutes later Ethan came up to Emily while she was on the phone with the pizza place.

"Mamma there's no good movies" Ethan told her as he tried to get her attention

"Okay baby" she said to him and rolled her eyes as the pizza guy on the other end thought she was talking to him, "Sorry I was talking to my son. No we will pick it up. Okay thanks."

She hung up the phone and looked down at Ethan, "Well I guess we need to go get a movie then, huh?"

"Okay" he said excitedly as he turned to yell at Mason, "Come one Mason we're gonna get a movie!"

"Ethan you don't have to keep shouting honey, we can all hear you" Emily said as she flinched

"Sorry" he told her as he grabbed his jacket off of the bar stool and put it on

Mason came into the kitchen at that time with his jacket on also.

"Okay let's go" Emily said to the two of them as they walked out the door.

While they were at the movie store Emily was standing slightly behind the two boys while they playfully argued about which movie to get. Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head at the interchange between the two. As she was standing there a woman walked up to her and startled her when she touched her shoulder.

"Sorry" the woman said to Emily, "I just couldn't help but overhear your boys. You are lucky they get along so well. I have two boys about their ages and they fight over everything. And when I say fight, I mean fists go flying."

Emily smiled and nodded to the woman.

"Anyways you have two very handsome boys there" the woman told Emily

"Thank you" Emily smiled, "And you're right…I am lucky"

The woman smiled before turning and walking away.

Emily and the boys finally made it back to the condo and ate their pizza while they watched an animated movie. Halfway through the movie Emily looked down at Mason and Ethan who were sprawled out on the floor and noticed they were fast asleep. She smiled and decided she would lay down on the couch for a little bit. She woke up almost three hours later to someone screaming. She shot up off of the couch, letting out a moan from the pain in her ribs from the sudden movement. She looked down at the floor and saw Ethan sitting up and noticed Mason thrashing on the floor. She got off of the couch and rushed to his side, kneeling down beside him.

"Mason" she said as she shook him lightly

When he didn't respond she shook him a little bit harder, "Mason…wake up"

He finally opened his eyes, looking around the room before looking back at Emily and realizing where he was.

"Sorry" he told her as he tried to regain control of his breathing

"Sweetie you don't have to apologize" she told him as she ran her fingers through his hair, trying to brush his bangs away from his forehead.

He was practically drenched in sweat and Emily could hear his breathing and feel his pulse racing.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked as he sat cross legged a couple of feet from Mason

Mason turned and nodded to Ethan, who had a frightened look on his face.

Emily turned to Ethan, "He just had a bad dream sweetheart. Why don't you go upstairs and get your pajamas on. I'll be up in a minute"

Ethan nodded as he got up and slowly trekked up the stairs. Once he was out of earshot Emily turned her attention back to Mason.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked him as she looked into his eyes

He nodded slowly, "I think so"

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him

"I just keep having bad dreams of people dying" he told her as he looked sadly up at her, "Sometimes it's my Aunt Laura and sometimes it was Cody. I see them getting shot and I can't do anything…but lately it's been…of…you…and sometimes JJ…and Ethan…even Henry…and I can't do anything"

"Oh baby" Emily said sadly as she pulled him in for a hug, "All of us are okay…I'm so sorry you're having nightmares"

"Ethan has them too sometimes" Mason said as he pulled away from Emily

"What?" Emily said shocked, "But you guys have been sleeping with me most of the time. I haven't heard you guys"

"Sometimes they aren't that bad. We must not talk out loud or something because we have both had them. But they usually aren't that bad when we know you guys are with us…but…Ethan did have a bad one yesterday while Katie was here…he was napping and he just started yelling…I think it scared Katie…and him"

"Why didn't you guys tell me…or JJ" Emily asked as she looked at Mason, her heart breaking

"We didn't want you to worry" he said quietly

"Hey" Emily said as she lifted his chin with her hands to look him in the eyes, "I'm the adult. You guys are the kids, okay. You need to tell me this stuff so that I can help"

"I'm sorry" Mason replied

"It's okay baby, I just don't want you guys to suffer, okay. I want to help" she told him as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead

Mason nodded as he leaned into her.

"I think it would be good if you guys talked to someone about everything that has happened" Emily told him as she continued to hold him close.

"You mean like a shrink?" Mason questioned

Emily smiled at the term he used, "Yes, but one that works with kids. I've had to see one at work and it's not that bad"

Mason shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay why don't we go upstairs and get ready for bed" she suggested as she stood up with Mason following her

"Are me and Ethan sleeping in the other room?" Mason asked as they started up the stairs

"I think it would be okay if you guys slept with me tonight" Emily told him

Mason nodded, "Okay"

As they got to the top of the stairs Emily glanced into her bedroom and saw Ethan already asleep on her bed.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed and then just come in my room when you're finished" she said as she turned to Mason

"Okay" he responded as he turned to go into the spare bedroom to grab his pajamas

Emily then walked into her bedroom and when she spotted Ethan she noticed his pajamas next to him on the bed. When she looked closer at him, she saw that he still had on his clothes. But it appeared he was attempting to change when he fell asleep because one of his arms was out of his sleeve and his shirt was halfway off. She smiled as she looked at him, his hair sticking out every which way and one leg hanging off of the bed. She went up to him and carefully set him up to finish taking off his shirt. Then she put on his pajama top before doing the same thing with his pants. Then she pulled the covers back and laid him down in the bed. She kissed his forehead before heading into the bathroom to change into her own pajamas. When she finally emerged from the bathroom she saw that Mason had made it her room and was in bed apparently asleep as well. She stood and watched the boys sleeping for a moment, taking in their breathing patterns and smiling to herself. Then she herself climbed into bed and soon after succumbed to sleep.

The next morning she woke up and noticed how warm she was. As her eyes adjusted she realized why. She was on her back and Ethan was cuddled into her right side, his right arm thrown across her chest and his right leg strewn across her waist, his head nestled into her right arm. Then as she looked to her left, she saw Mason asleep on his stomach, angled across the bed, his head buried in the side of her left arm, while his left arm was thrown half hazardly across her stomach. She smiled at the sight of the two boys before easing herself up a little to look at the clock and she noticed it was already 830am. She sighed but decided not to get up, instead she closed her eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep.

Emily was suddenly aware of a presence above her. When she opened her eyes she came face to face with Doyle. He was bending over her as she struggled to adjust her eyes. When she finally focused he smiled before grabbing her by the hair and yanking her into an upright position. He shoved her hard into the wall behind her and she could feel her arms tied behind her back. He slowly moved out of her line of vision and when he did Emily's eyes came into contact with JJ's. She was on the other side of the room in a similar position.

"Doyle" Emily yelled, "Let her go. You only need me."

Doyle looked from Emily to JJ, smiling, he said, "But this is how I make you suffer. Unless of course you beg me"

Emily looked away from Doyle and into JJ's eyes. JJ shook her head, knowing what Emily was about to do. Then Emily tore her gaze away from JJ and turned back to Doyle.

"Please" she begged him, "Please do whatever you want to me. Just leave her alone. Please."

Doyle smiled again before standing up and turning towards JJ. He raised a gun and fired.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Emily shouted as she shot up in bed, her breathing ragged, and sweat dripping from her.

A few seconds later her bedroom door swung open and Ethan and Mason came rushing in.

"Mommy"

"Emily"

The boys jumped onto the bed as Emily tried to steady her breathing. Tears falling down her face at the terrible nightmare she just lived through. Ethan and Mason knelt in front of her on the bed.

"Are you okay Emily?" Mason asked with concern

"Did you have a bad dream mommy?" Ethan asked

As Emily regained her breathing she slowly nodded her head, "I'm okay guys…sorry…didn't mean to frighten you"

Ethan leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. Mason followed suit, wrapping his arms around Emily's neck and whispering, "It's okay. It was just a nightmare"

Emily bit her bottom lip as she fought back more tears from falling. She hugged both of the boys before gently pulling away. She turned to look at the clock and noticed it was nearly 11am.

"Oh my gosh you guys let me sleep this long?" she asked as she turned to look at them

They shrugged their shoulders and Ethan said, "You were tired mommy"

Emily smiled as she slid out of bed, "I'm going to shower and then we can get some lunch."

When Emily came down the stairs she found Ethan and Mason at the table with three plates set. They smiled at her as they ushered her towards them.

"We made lunch mommy so you didn't have to." Ethan told her with a smile.

Emily returned the smile as she sat down and looked at the sandwich in front of her.

"And what kind of sandwiches did you guys make?" she asked as she looked from one boy to the other

"Peanut butter and jelly" Mason answered

"Strawberry jelly" Ethan clarified

"Of course" Emily stated

They all ate their sandwiches and then cleaned up their mess. Afterwards Emily took Ethan and Mason and sat them down on the couch. She sat on the coffee table so that she could look at both of them.

"I need to talk to you guys about a few things" she told them

They both nodded, so she continued.

"How do you guys feel about JJ?"

"I like her" Ethan said with a smile

"Me too. She's nice" Mason added

"And Henry?"

"He's cool" Ethan and Mason said simultaneously

Emily smiled at the boys before continuing on.

"Well I want to be honest with both of you" she said looking from one boy to the other, "I like JJ too…a lot…Actually I love her…very much…and I miss her…and Henry" she paused looking at both boys again, "Let me clarify. I'm in love with JJ and I want her and Henry to move in with us permanently"

The boys looked at Emily slightly confused as she spit out the last sentence so fast they could barely understand her, but Mason caught the jest of it.

"So you love JJ the way a mom and a dad usually love each other?" he questioned

Emily nodded taking a deep breath, "Yes and I know it's confusing. It was for me too, but having her and Henry here the last month I realized how much I love both of them. And now that they are gone I miss them terribly."

Ethan looked at his mother before asking, "Then why did you let her leave?"

Emily let out a small laugh before answering, "I don't know handsome"

"Well let's go get her" Mason told her as he stood up

"Wait. Are you guys okay with that? Do you understand everything I just told you?" she asked

They both nodded before Mason said, "You're in love with JJ and we both like JJ and Henry so there's no problem"

"Ethan?" she asked as she turned to her son

"I like JJ mamma and I like Henry" he told her

Emily smiled, "I love you guys so much"

"We love you too Emily" Mason said as he hugged her

Ethan jumped forward, throwing his arms around Emily as well. Then they stood up heading for the door. As soon as Emily opened the door Ethan shouted,

"Does this mean I get two mommies?"

Emily stopped dead in her tracks before turning to her son, "Let's take this one step at a time, okay"

He nodded and she couldn't help but smile as she turned to lock the door behind her. Then they all piled into her car and headed to JJ's. When they pulled up to her apartment complex and parked the car Emily took a deep breath.

"Okay guys when we get inside I need you to take Henry into his room, so that I can talk to JJ, okay"

They both nodded before all piling out of the car. They walked up the flight of stairs, stopping outside of JJ's door. Emily tried distracting herself with several things before Mason rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked him, horrified

"If we let you handle this we will be standing here all day" he told her matter of factly

Before Emily could reply the apartment door opened, revealing JJ in a pair of worn jeans and an old long sleeve blue knit sweater.

She and Emily stared at one another for a moment before JJ finally spoke.

"Hey. Are you alright?" she asked

Emily nodded, "Yes I'm okay. I just really needed to talk to you, but if you're busy I can come back"

JJ smiled as Emily quickly rambled out the sentence, "No I'm not busy. Henry and I are just taking it easy, Come on in"

JJ stepped to the side, opening the door wider so that Emily and the boys could step inside. Then she shut and locked the door behind them. When she turned around she was greeted by two smiling boys.

"Hi there guys. And how are you two handsome young boys?" she asked them with a smile

"Okay" they answered at the same time

JJ opened her arms and they both entered her embrace, returning the hug.

"Henry's in the living room" she told them

The two boys then turned and rushed through the small kitchen to the living room. A few seconds later Henry came into the kitchen with a smile.

"Aunt Emmy" he said happily as ran at her legs, throwing his body full force into her legs and wrapping his little arms around her legs.

"Henry be careful" JJ told him

"It's okay" Emily reassured her

Emily then bent down so that she could pick him up. She let out a small groan of pain as she lifted him and she saw the look JJ gave her, but she ignored it and she hugged the three year old boy. He hugged her tightly back before kissing her on the cheek.

"We gonna pway in my woom mamma" Henry said looking at JJ as Emily set him back on the ground

JJ nodded as she watched her son run off. Then she turned her attention back to Emily.

"So what did you want to talk about?" JJ asked as she looked at Emily

Emily could feel her heart racing. So rather than fight it she took a deep breath and quickly closed the distance between herself and JJ. She cupped JJ's face with both of her hands before crashing their lips together. She felt JJ react as JJ's hands slid around her neck and she deepened the kiss. Emily's hands then slid from JJ's face down her neck and sides, before looping around JJ's waist, pulling her as close as she possibly could. They continued to kiss before JJ let out a moan as Emily's hands gripped her ass. Emily and JJ both knew that they need to stop what they were doing before things got out of hand, but neither of them could seem to gain control. Before either of them knew it JJ had back Emily into the wall and she was now pressing her body completely into Emily, causing Emily to moan. Then Emily began to let her hands wander up JJ's back as she slipped her hands underneath JJ's shirt and began to lightly trace over JJ's back, causing her to moan at the touch. A few seconds later there was a crashing sound that came from the bedroom causing JJ and Emily to pull apart. They both looked at each other as their breathing was ragged. They both took a deep breath as they turned to run towards the sound. They opened Henry's bedroom door to find all three boys on the floor, staring at the wall.

"Are you guys okay?" JJ asked as she stepped inside the room

They all nodded as Emily followed JJ into the room, "What happened?"

"The shelf fell off the wall" Mason answered

"By itself?" Emily asked

All three boys nodded as they looked at the shelf that was laying on the floor with some of Henry's toys laying broken underneath it.

"Well Will was never very handy when it came to hardware" JJ said with a look towards Emily

Emily let out a small smile as she walked towards JJ and the two began to pick up the mess. Once that was cleaned up the two women left the three boys in the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Well" JJ said

"Well" Emily returned

JJ walked past Emily and sat down on the couch. Emily followed suit. Once sitting Emily looked up at JJ and could see the questions in her blue eyes.

"I came here today with a purpose JJ. I miss you. I know it's only been a day, but that was long enough" she told the blonde

"Emily-"

"Let me finish. Please JJ." Emily said as she looked at her

JJ nodded so Emily continued.

"I know you wanted to me to have some time with Mason and Ethan. But we talked this morning and they miss you too."

JJ raised her eyebrow as Emily said this and Emily smiled.

"Yes I told them how I really felt about you and that I wanted you and Henry to move back in…permanently. And they were thrilled. They love you JJ…But more importantly I love you…so much. I don't want to spend another day without you, not in the line of work that we do. This past year has been a nightmare and I don't ever want to go through that again. I also don't want to spend another night sleeping alone. I loved waking up with you beside me…even if it was usually accompanied with three little boys as well. These past six weeks, even though I felt like I would never be able to breathe normally again and every part of my body hurt…they were still the best weeks of my life, because I had you and the boys there and I knew how much you loved me. So please JJ, will you and Henry move in with me…and Mason and Ethan?"

JJ was silent for a few moments before she looked up into Emily's deep brown eyes. She saw the tears forming in Emily's eyes and Emily saw the tears that were already in JJ's.

"I love you too Emily. So much that it hurts. And this past year without you has been absolutely horrific. All the nights I laid awake wondering if you were alive. I don't ever want to go through that again either. And for the record I missed you last night as well. It was weird not waking up in your bed, with you and three little boys surrounding me."

"So what does that mean? You love me enough to move in with me and have an instant family?"

JJ let out a laugh before nodding, "I love our instant family. And I love you and I would love to move in with you."

Emily let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding before leaning forward and pulling JJ into her for a hug. Then she kissed JJ on the cheek before the two women shared a tender but loving kiss. They pulled apart when they heard giggling. When they turned around the three boys were standing in the doorway of Henry's room with the door open enough for them to watch what was going on.

"Looks like we have an audience" JJ said out loud

"Get used to it" Emily responded

"You three come out here" JJ told the boys

They came filing out of the bedroom stopping in front of the couch. They stood side by side with Henry in the middle, Mason to his right, and Ethan to Henry's left.

"So did you guys listen to everything?" JJ asked them

They all nodded.

"Well what do you guys think? Do you think we can all live together under one roof?" JJ asked

They all nodded again.

"Henry, how do you feel about moving in with Aunt Emmy?" she asked her three year old son

He nodded with a smile, "Mason and Efan and me share room?"

JJ smiled and nodded, "Yep you three would have to share a room"

"Yay, lets move mama" Henry said excitedly

Emily and JJ laughed out loud at the three year olds excitement. JJ and Emily both began packing JJ's essential items while the boys all packed up Henry's stuff. They spent the rest of the afternoon loading JJ and Emily's cars full of clothes and toys. At about six o'clock that evening the cars were full, so they decided that was enough for the day. They then piled into the cars and drove to Emily's. As they were unloading boxes and clothes a woman nobody recognized walked into Emily's condo. JJ spotted her and walked up to her.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked the older woman

"Yes I am looking for an Emily Prentiss"

Emily heard her name as she was coming down the stairs. She walked up to the older lady and JJ and held out her hand.

"I'm Emily Prentiss" she said

The lady nodded as she opened a file in her hands, "I'm here for a Declan Jones"

Emily looked at the lady confused, "Excuse me?"

"My name is Tara Sanders and I'm with Child Protective Services. I was told that you have an eleven year old boy living with you named Declan Jones. His father is deceased and at this time no other relatives have been contacted"

"Yes but we are searching for his birthmother" Emily told the woman

"Well until she is found he is considered a ward of the state and he needs to be placed in a group home"

Emily looked from the lady to JJ and JJ could see the frightened look in Emily's eyes.

"Why can't he just stay here until we find his mother?" JJ asked

"And who are you?" the lady asked

"Jennifer Jareau, I work with Emily at the BAU"

The lady nodded before saying, "The boy is a ward of the state, and therefore he must be placed in a group home until he can be placed in a foster home. He needs to come with me tonight"

"But he's happy here and he's safe. I promised him he could stay here until we located his mother" Emily told the woman

"I'm sorry that is not how this works. You filled out no paperwork to be his guardian, so he must come with me"

"We've had him for over a month. Why are you just now coming for him?" JJ asked

"I work in an underpaid, underemployed field. And we just got a call about the boy about a week ago" the woman answered, "Now where is he?"

"You can't take him" Emily said in an angry tone, "I won't let you"

"Ma'am unless you want the authorities called, I suggest you hand over the boy"

"We are the authorities" JJ told the woman as she walked to the counter and got her ID.

"Just because you are in the FBI does not mean we get to bend the rules for you. If you would like to file papers to become his guardian until his birthmother is found you can do so in the morning"

"And how long before he could come back home?" Emily asked

"You have to go through several interviews and appear in front of a court. So it could take several weeks"

"This isn't right" Emily said still angry

"Well it's my job. Now where is the boy" the woman asked

Mason came around the corner with tears in his eyes. He had obviously been eavesdropping. He walked up between Emily and JJ.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here. They're taking good care of me" Mason told the older woman

"I'm sorry Declan but legally you can't stay here" she told him

"I won't go and you can't make me" he told her as he threw his arms around Emily's waist, burying his head in her chest

The woman reached for Declan and began to pull him away from Emily, but this just caused both Emily and Mason to hold on tighter.

"I will call the police if I have to. Don't make this any harder than it already is" the woman told them

Emily and Mason were both crying by this time and JJ turned around when she heard noises behind her. She found Ethan and Henry standing there with frightened looks on their faces.

"Boys go to your room" JJ told them

Ethan shook his head and darted towards the older lady who was still tugging at Mason. When he got to her he kicked her hard in the shin, causing her to cry out in pain and let go of Mason.

"Leave them alone. He lives here. You can't take him"

"Ethan Prentiss" JJ said as she stepped towards Ethan and picked him up

Ethan flailed in her arms and it took all of her strength to contain him. She turned and carried him out of the room. She came back a few minutes later to find the older woman on the phone talking to the police.

JJ walked over to Emily and Mason, "Em, you have to let him go. She's calling the police right now. I promise first thing Monday morning we will go and file papers to get him back. But he has to go with her tonight. I don't want him to go either but it's the law"

Emily nodded as the tears continued to fall, "I know"

Emily then pulled Mason away from her slightly and looked down into his tear filled blue eyes, "Mason you have to go with her…It will look better if we don't fight it anymore. But I promise I will get you back"

"I don't want to go" he begged her

"I know sweetie. I don't want you to go. But I don't have a choice right now" she told him as she looked down at him.

She cupped his face with her hands and bent down, kissing him hard on the forehead. Then she kissed his nose and his cheek before looking into his eyes again.

"I love you little man"

"I love you too Emily" he told her before giving her one last hug

The lady then put her arm around Mason to lead him out the door.

"What about his things?" Emily squeaked out

"I'll send someone else by in a little bit" she told her as she turned and ushered Mason out the door the rest of the way

As soon as the door closed behind them Emily broke down again. She would have fallen to the floor if JJ had not been there. The blonde eased the brunette to the floor before wrapping her arms around Emily pulling her into a tight embrace.

"We will get him back Em, I promise" JJ told her as she rubbed her back

A few minutes later Ethan and Henry appeared in the kitchen again. Ethan had tears in his eyes and he rushed to his mother. JJ stepped back as Ethan threw his arms around his mothers neck and began to cry into her shoulder.

Henry walked slowly over to JJ and placed his little hand on her shoulder, "Why so sad mama?"

"Mason had to go away for awhile baby" she told the three year old

"He come back?" he asked

"I hope so baby" she said turning to look into her sons hazel eyes

She wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him close. She looked over at Emily and saw her stand up, picking up Ethan in the process. She watched as the boy kept his face hidden in the crook of Emily's neck and his legs wrapped around her waist. She looked at Emily and saw a defeated and sad look. She stood up with Henry in her arms and followed Emily up the stairs. She followed her into her bedroom and watched as Emily climbed into bed with Ethan still attached to her. She did the same with Henry as they all cuddled together and Ethan and Henry cried themselves to sleep. Emily just laid there with the defeated look but did not cry any more tears for the rest of the night and that's what worried JJ the most.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 22

The weekend seemed to drag by and JJ was worried about Emily. She acted like everything was fine, but JJ could tell by her actions that she was not okay. When Monday morning finally arrived Emily and JJ rushed down to fill out the paperwork for Mason as soon as the sitter arrived at Emily's condo. The two women were late for work due to stopping by the agency and filling out the necessary paperwork. When they finally arrived at the bureau Emily bolted for Garcia's office while JJ went to talk to Hotch about Declan.

As soon as Emily stepped into Garcia's office she could tell something was wrong.

"My brunette beauty…Wait Emily, what's wrong?" Garcia asked as soon as she turned and saw Emily's face

"They took Declan"

"Who took him?" Garcia asked as she stood up from her chair

"Some lady from social services…Tara Sanders. She just took him from me. She said I never filled out the proper paperwork. Is there anything you can do? Have you found his mother yet?"

Garcia shook her head, "Not yet. Emily I don't know if there's anything I can do. Did you fill out the paperwork?"

"Yes JJ and I went down there this morning. But they are still telling me it could take weeks or even months before everything goes through. I just want him back Garcia. The boys are so upset."

"Wait, hold on, JJ? The boys? I thought JJ and Henry went back home?" she asked as she stared intently at Emily

"She did" Emily told her

"Uh huh, then why did you and JJ both go fill out papers and why are the boys upset?"

"Technically JJ drove me and I filled out the paperwork" Emily told her as her eyes darted to the floor, "So did you have a good weekend? Did you and Kevin do anything fun?"

"Uh uh my brunette beauty. Don't try to change the subject with me. Answer my question"

"And what was the question" Emily asked as she stood up and began moving towards the door

"Emily Prentiss don't even think about escaping. I have eyes everywhere. Now explain yourself or I will make your life a living hell"

Emily paused at the doorway as her hand was reaching for the doorknob. She stood there staring at the door for a second, before it swung open, hitting Emily in the face before she could react.

JJ came through the door and immediately saw Emily hunched over and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Emily I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was standing there. Oh my gosh are you okay?" JJ asked as she reached for the brunette

Emily swatted JJ's hand away as she tried to look at her face.

"Em let me see" JJ begged, "I'm really sorry baby"

Emily immediately froze when JJ called her that. She stared up at JJ and JJ's eyes grew wide when she realized what she had said.

"I knew it" Garcia practically shouted, "Something is going on here" she said motioning between her two friends.

"Garcia there's nothing going on" JJ tried to tell her

Emily had stood up by that time, removing her hand from her face. JJ turned and looked at her at that moment and saw bruise forming on Emily's right cheekbone. She immediately stepped closer to the older woman and reached up, lightly brushing over the mark with her fingertips.

"I'm so sorry Em"

"Jayje it's okay, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have been standing in front of the door" Emily told her

"My beauties need to stop for one minute and answer my question" Garicia said holding up both her hands

"What question?" JJ asked

Emily rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"JJ why did you drive Emily to work this morning?" Garcia asked

JJ looked at Emily who just shrugged her shoulders.

"And why are the boys upset about Declan? And why did you call Emily baby a few minutes ago"

"Ummm…Garcia shouldn't you be looking for someone or hacking someone's computer?" JJ asked trying to change the subject

"Nope you two cannot get out of this that easy. Now spill"

"We just…I decided-"

"I had a bad night on Friday, so I asked JJ and Henry to come back and stay with us for awhile longer. I thought I could handle everything on my own, but I guess I was wrong" Emily said as she cut JJ off

Garcia looked from the blonde to the brunette and knew that they weren't telling her the truth, but she was hoping there was a good reason behind it.

"Okay"

"Okay. That's it?" JJ asked

"Well I know you guys aren't technically telling me the truth, but I figure you will when you are ready. Just make sure you tell me first, okay."

"We wouldn't tell anyone else anything first" JJ told her

"Yes you would" Garcia countered, "Or at least that one would" she said pointing to Emily

"What?" Emily said as she looked up at Garcia shocked

"Yes my dear you would. As much as I love you I know you would most likely tell Morgan your secret first"

Emily held up a finger and opened her mouth to object, but she found she couldn't really argue so she just shrugged and nodded.

"Okay I came down here for a purpose" JJ said turning to Emily, "We have a new case. We are meeting in the conference room in five."

Emily nodded and followed JJ out of the office. After briefing the team, everyone, minus Emily and Morgan flew to New Mexico. Morgan and Emily were told to stay behind and run leads around the DC area. Neither was happy about it, but at least they had each other.

JJ was worried about Emily from the moment she stepped onto the plane. The older woman had already started putting up her walls after Declan was taken and now JJ was hundreds of miles away. The one thing she could hope for is that she might open up to Morgan about some of the stuff that was going on. For whatever reason those two were good at putting up their walls, but there was also a mutual understanding between them about their privacy. Sometimes they were able to break through parts of each other's walls and that was what JJ was hoping for right now.

Once they landed in New Mexico JJ called Morgan and asked him to keep an eye on her to which he replied, 'Always.'

While Morgan and Prentiss were working on the paper trail of the case Morgan looked up from his desk and looked at Emily. He then picked up a couple of paper clips and tossed them at Emily, hitting her in the nose with one of them. She looked up with a smile on her face.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" she asked as she looked back down at her paperwork

"Not really" he answered as he leaned back in his chair

Emily continued to read through the papers on her desk when Morgan finally asked, "So what are you up to later Princess?"

Emily paused where she was reading and looked over at Morgan who was leaning back in his chair, looking relaxed.

"Why?"

"Just wondering. Thought maybe you would want to hang out" he told her as he stared at her

She rolled her eyes before saying, "JJ asked you to keep an eye on me didn't she?"

Morgan stopped moving in his chair, answering, "No of course not"

Emily raised her eyebrow and smiled a half smile at him, "Really? So you just happen to want to hang out tonight, which will be the first night the rest of the team is gone?"

"Yes. Besides we haven't really gotten to hang out since we were both in the hospital. That's a long time. But if you don't want to I understand" he said as he leaned forward in his chair and scooted back up to his desk.

"Derek I can't really do anything crazy. I have Ethan now and I'm watching Henry while JJ is away."

"That's fine. I like both of those little guys. We can get some take out or something"

Emily again stared at Morgan with a raised eyebrow.

"Will you stop staring at me like that" he pleaded with her

"Tell me the truth Derek Morgan or I will hurt you"

"Fine. Okay. JJ is worried about you. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to hang out with you" he told her

"I am a grown woman and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself" Emily said as she raised her voice, standing up from her desk and slamming the files onto her desk for added effect before turning and walking out of the office.

Emily walked to the bathroom cursing to herself the entire time. Once she was inside she pulled out her phone and called JJ. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey Em"

"I can't believe you told Morgan to babysit me" she told JJ angrily through the phone

"Emily-"

"NO, dammit JJ, I am a grown woman. How I choose to deal with my feelings is up to me!" Emily practically yelled through the phone, "I've taken care of myself the last forty years without help from anyone else. What makes you think I need someone now?"

"Emily, please calm down. I'm sorry, okay. I'm just I'm worried about you"

"Well don't be. I. AM. FINE." she told the younger woman before hanging up

Emily then went back to her desk and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. She then looked at Morgan, "I'm sorry Morgan. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm not mad at you. I think I just need to go home and spend some time with Ethan and Henry. I'll see you tomorrow"

Morgan didn't get a chance to say anything before Emily was out the door.

When Emily finally made it home she was greeted by two little boys. She knelt down on the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around both of them. They wrapped their arms around her neck in response and they all stayed like that for a couple of minutes before she released them.

"How was your day my little men?" she asked them with a smile

Ethan shrugged his shoulders, "It was okay. I miss Mason though"

"Me too" Henry piped up

" I know. I do too" she replied as she kissed Ethan and then Henry on the cheek

She then stood up and as she walked by Ethan she ruffled his hair. Katy said her goodbyes and headed home minutes later. Emily then walked directly to the living room, losing her jacket and shoes on the way. Then she plopped down on the couch and was joined moments later by both Ethan and Henry. They all sat on the couch watching tv for awhile before there was knock on the door about an hour later.

Emily got up and went to the door. When she looked through the peephole she saw Morgan standing there with a couple of bags. She opened the door and looked at him. He smiled and held his hands with the bags in them up in a defensive stance.

"I come in peace" he told her, "And I have food and beer"

He winked at her when she smiled. She opened the door all the way so that he could come inside. He headed for the table and set the bags down on top of it. He saw the boys looking at him from over the couch so he smiled at them.

"Hey guys. Are you hungry? I bought some burgers" he told them

Ethan and Henry looked at each other before hopping off of the couch and running to the table. Emily stood and watched as Morgan helped them get their food together. Then Ethan turned and looked at her and Emily knew he was about to ask her a question.

"Can we sit at the coffee table and watch tv? Just for tonight? Please" he asked as he made a pouty face and looked at her with his puppy eyes.

Emily rolled her eyes and nodded. Morgan laughed as both boys carefully carried their food and drinks over to the coffee table and sat down.

Morgan then set the two remaining burgers out on the table and took the six pack of beer out of the bag. He placed a beer next to each burger before taking the remaining four and placing them in the fridge.

He then walked back over to the table and pulled a chair out, ushering for Emily to sit down. She walked over and sat down in the chair, watching as Morgan took a seat next to her. They both took a sip of their beer before digging into their burgers. Once they were finished Morgan picked up all of their trash and threw it in the trashcan before grabbing two more beers out of the fridge. Then he walked back over to the table setting one beer in front of Emily and then sitting down.

Emily looked up at Morgan after taking a sip of her beer, "I don't want to talk about anything Morgan"

Morgan shrugged, "I didn't say you had to. I'm perfectly fine enjoying a beer with my best friend in the silence."

Emily smiled half heartedly at him before taking another sip of the beer.

"You didn't have to bring dinner over" she added

"I know" he answered as he took another sip of his beer

About twenty minutes later Emily looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 8 o'clock.

"I have to get the boys ready for bed" she said looking at Morgan

"I guess that's my cue to leave" he said with a smile, "Unless you want some help?"

Emily shook her head, "No thanks I've got it under control"

Morgan nodded as he stood up, taking Emily's empty bottle from her and disposing both of their bottles in the trash. He then said his goodbyes to the boys before Emily walked him to the door.

"See ya at work Princess" he told her as he opened the door and stepped into the hallway

"Morgan" she said catching his attention

"Yeah" he answered as he turned around to look at her

"Thanks" she told him with a smile

"Always" he replied with a smile of his own before turning and walking down the hallway

Emily shut and locked the door behind her before rounding up the boys to get them ready for bed. Then she tucked them into her own bed, knowing that's where they were going to end up anyway. She then went back downstairs and picked up her phone, dialing JJ's number. It rang five times before JJ picked up.

"Hello" she answered in a defeated voice

Emily cursed herself, knowing it was her that had caused the tone in JJ's voice, "Jayje"

"Yes Emily. Is everything alright?" she asked

Emily shook her head even though JJ couldn't see her, "Not really"

JJ's voice immediately changed, "What's wrong? Are you okay? Are the boys okay?"

"The boy's are fine. They are in bed. They miss you though" Emily told her

"I miss them too. What is it Em?"

"I'm sorry JJ" Emily told her sincerely, "I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I just…I'm not used to having people who care…especially like you do-"

"Emily" JJ said cutting her off, "You don't have to apologize. I understand."

"I do need to apologize JJ"

"It's okay Em…I still love you. And I would much rather talk about all of this in person when I get back. Is that okay?" JJ asked

Emily nodded, "Okay. I just didn't want either of us to go to bed angry. I wanted you to know that I love you…and I miss you. "

"Me too Em"

"Goodnight JJ"

"Night Em"

"And JJ…be careful" Emily told her

JJ smiled on the other end, "I will"

The next day at work Emily could not sit still. Morgan was watching her and he finally stood up and walked over to her desk.

"Let's go" he said taking her arm and pulling her gently out of her chair

"What? Where?" she spat out as he dragged her along with him

"To see Declan...or Mason…whatever he is going by" he said as they got to the elevator

"No Derek" she said as she tried to wriggle from his grasp

"Emily you need to see him. I know that's why you can't concentrate"

"I don't think it's a good idea. It'll just upset him"

"No what has probably upset him is the fact that you haven't come to see him since he was taken from you. He needs to know that you really do love him Emily. He's just a boy. And I'm pretty sure he hasn't learned to push people he cares about away."

Emily glared at Morgan as the elevator doors opened and he gently pushed her inside.

"You can glare at me all you want to but you are not going to win this argument" he told her

Morgan pulled the SUV up to the group home before turning off the engine and turning to look at Emily. He could tell that she having an internal fight with herself by the look on her face. He reached over and gently covered her hand with his own.

"It's going to be okay Emily. He loves you"

"It's not that Morgan. I know once I see him that I won't want to leave him here. I don't know if I can go through another goodbye. It's too hard"

"Emily look at me" Morgan said, he waited until her brown eyes met his before he continued, "He's a good kid and he loves you, just like I know you love him. Goodbyes aren't supposed to be easy when you love someone. It's what makes us human. It's why we have feelings. But he needs this…and I think you do too. And I promise you that I'm going to do everything I can to help you get him back."

Emily smiled at Morgan before she pulled her hand away and straightened out, putting the Prentiss walls back up as she undid her seatbelt. She took a deep breath as she opened the car door and stepped out, joined moments later by Morgan.

When they got inside they showed their ID's and told the person in charge who they were there to see. They were asked to wait where they were while a staff went to find the boy. As soon as Declan rounded the corner and saw Emily his eyes lit up and a smile covered his face as he took off in a dead sprint towards Emily leaping into her awaiting arms when he got to her. Emily felt the pain in her ribs when she caught Declan in the air, but she didn't let it show as she hung onto him for dear life. She supported his weight as his arms latched around her neck and she stood up straight, his legs wrapping around her waist for a moment before he released them and they dangled in the air before Emily set him down.

As Emily looked down into his eyes she could see the tears welling up, threatening to fall. She cupped his face in her hands as she bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"I've missed you little man" she told him sincerely

"I missed you too" he replied

"You remember Derek" she asked Declan as she stood up straight and pointed

He nodded his head and let out a small smile, "Hi"

"Hey" Morgan responded

"You want to take a walk outside?" Emily asked as she looked at Declan

He nodded so she informed the man in charge that they were taking a walk outside and then they would be back inside. He looked skeptical at first but then nodded.

Emily wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they walked outside and Morgan followed, leaving some space between them and himself.

As they walked Emily began asking Declan how he was doing.

"There are lots of boys here" he stated as they walked

Emily nodded, "Is everyone treating you well? Because if not, Derek and I can threaten them with our guns"

Declan looked up at Emily and saw a half smile on her face, "No it's been okay"

They kept walking before he said, "Some of these kids have been here for years"

Emily stopped walking and turned Declan to look at her, "You will not be here for long do you hear me?"

"But-"

"No buts little man. I already filled out some paperwork to get you back, okay. I don't know how long it will take. But I promise I am working on it" she told him as she looked into his blue eyes

He nodded as he looked into her brown eyes, "Okay"

She pulled him in for another hug and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he buried his head in her chest.

When they pulled apart Declan looked back up at Emily, "Where's JJ?"

"She and the rest of the team are on a case in New Mexico or else she would have come to see you too" she told him

He nodded before he told her, "They're making me see a shrink here"

"That's good Mason. You need to talk about everything that's happened" Emily responded

"But what if I say something wrong and they decide not to give me back to you" he asked in a worried tone

"Hey, you are over thinking this Mason. That person is there to help you and you need to be honest with him or her. You are worrying too much" she told him with a half smile

"Are you sure?" he asked again looking for reassurance

She nodded, "Yes I'm sure"

"Okay"

They began to walk again and they talked about more stuff, including Henry and Ethan. Finally Emily had to take Declan back inside.

"I'm sorry buddy but I have to go back to work" she told him sadly as they got back to the entrance of the home

Declan looked up at her with sad eyes and Emily's heart broke.

"Will you come back again?" he asked in a hopeful tone

"If you want me to" she answered

He nodded.

"Okay then I'll be back tomorrow" she told him

He smiled before throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly, "I look forward to it"

"Me too" she told him as she kissed the top of his head

Then she walked him back inside saying goodbye one last time before walking back out of the building. Morgan waited outside for her and he could see the sadness on her face as she came down the steps. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked at Morgan who opened his arms.

"I'm fine" she said waiving him off

"Princess you can either get into these arms voluntarily or involuntarily" he told her

Emily let out a half smile as she gave up and entered Morgan's arms. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her in tightly. She relented and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Thank you Morgan" she said as they stood there

"For what?" he asked

"For making me come here. For being here." She told him

"Like I said earlier…Always" he said again, emphasizing the last word.

She smiled before pulling away and punching him lightly on the shoulder, "Let's get back to work stud"

"Yes ma'am" he replied as they walked back to the SUV

A/N: Okay guys my plan is to finish this story before Criminal Minds premiers next week. I guess that means I have one week to finish it! Let me know what you think so far! I always appreciate feedback!


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 23

Two weeks later Emily was still waiting to hear back from the agency regarding Declan. JJ and the team had returned from their last case a week earlier and although Emily tried to act like everything was okay, JJ knew it wasn't. They still hadn't talked about the argument between them and although they were civil towards each other, Emily was distancing herself from everyone, especially JJ. And JJ wanted to broach the subject but at the same time was afraid of setting Emily off at this point, so rather she kept a close eye on her but didn't push her into talking.

The others on the team began to notice her change in demeanor. They all witnessed Emily putting up walls and distancing herself a little at a time. She slowly stopped joking around the way she normally would, especially with Morgan. She got her job done, but retreated most of the time into her shell, not socializing as much. She made sure to still include herself into some situations because she thought maybe the team wouldn't notice if she did so. Instead she came to realize that they would figure her out, just as they had almost a year ago when she began to push people away. Once she realized that it was as if she didn't care as much if they noticed her demeanor was different.

Once the third week began without Declan Emily made another phone call to the agency to find out where her paperwork was at that point and the time frame they were looking at. It was during that conversation that the woman asked her to come in for an interview. So Emily set up and interview for first thing Tuesday morning.

Tuesday morning finally arrived and Emily booked it down to the office where she was supposed to have the interview. When she got there she had to wait thirty minutes before the case manager would see her. Once she was escorted into the office Emily sat down in the chair located in front of the woman's desk. The woman introduced herself and then pulled out two files and set them on her desk before sitting back down and opening up one of the files.

"You are here regarding obtaining guardianship for Declan Michael Doyle, aka Declan Jones, born June 12, 2000, correct?" the case manager asked

"Yes" Emily answered as her foot began tapping nervously on the floor

The woman nodded as she looked back down at the file, "It seems he was born to an Ian Doyle but no mother is mentioned. It says here that his father was arrested when Declan was four years old and that soon after Declan's death was faked to protect him"

Emily nodded when the case manager looked up from the file to make eye contact again.

"Declan, along with his nanny who assumed responsibility for him, was placed in protective custody. He was flown to the United States where their names and identities were changed with the help of…Emily Prentiss" the woman looked up at Emily again, "That's you"

Emily nodded again, "Yes"

The woman nodded slightly before looking back down at the file, "Declan had been under protective custody up until almost three months ago when his location and identity had been comprised. Mrs. Jones along with the agents protecting them were killed, leaving Declan, who disappeared. Later it was stated that you had saved his life and had placed him into hiding."

Emily nodded again, "Yes that's correct"

The woman continued to look at the file, "You kept him for nearly two months without reporting him to social services. Why is that?"

Emily sat up straighter as she answered the question, "I didn't think it was necessary. I had a friend searching for his birthmother and while she was searching she found no other relatives. He had already formed a relationship with not only me, but my son Ethan, as well as my friend JJ and her son Henry. He was doing well and was in a stable environment. I didn't want him to have to be sent somewhere he didn't know anyone, especially after all he had been through."

The case manager nodded before picking up the other file and opening it up, "About your son. Ethan Tyler Prentiss born March 5, 2005. Is it true that the father of your son is also Declan's father, Ian Doyle?"

Emily swallowed hard as the case manager looked up from the file, making eye contact with her.

Emily nodded slowly, "Yes that is true, although that is not in any file"

The case manager gave a disapproving look as she continued, "We have our sources. Can you explain to me how that happened?"

Emily bit her tongue at what she wanted to tell the woman and instead said, "Why? I'm sure my entire life story is in that file you have opened. So you already know that I was working with the CIA and that I was undercover, trying to get enough dirt on Doyle to have him and his men arrested."

The woman's facial expressions didn't change as she listened to Emily, "But you CHOSE to sleep with him, isn't that correct Agent Prentiss?"

"I did what I had too to survive. I'm not saying I made all the right choices, but the truth is if I hadn't slept with him: one he would have figured out that I was an undercover agent and he would have killed me, and two I would not have had Ethan and I can't imagine my life without him." Emily told her sincerely

The woman looked at her before proceeding, "But isn't it true that because Ethan's father was Ian Doyle, you also had to place your own son in hiding. And that he was in hiding for six years until Doyle was released and came after all of the people he wanted revenge on?"

"Yes that is true, but that doesn't mean that I didn't love my son. I visited him when I could and he was placed with a relative of mine, whom I trusted"

"But that relative is now dead, isn't that correct?"

Emily fought back the tears that were threatening to fall at the thought of her cousin Sarah, "Yes that's true"

The case manager nodded before continuing, "Isn't it also true that you have recently been cohabitating with a woman you work with?"

Emily's eyes immediately grew dark and hard at the mention of JJ, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well it sounds to me like you are in a relationship with a woman whom you also work with"

"My personal life and choices are really none of your business" Emily said harshly

The woman continued to stare at Emily before saying, "Well based on your history and the job that you do we do not feel like you are a good fit to become Declan's guardian"

Emily's jaw practically dropped when the woman spoke, "Excuse me? How does my job effect whether or not I am a fit parent? I am an FBI agent, how is that not a good career fit?"

"Well for starters you do not work normal hours. You can't predict what your schedule is going to be like for the week. You put your life on the line every day and that is a lot for a child to take in…the fact that you might not come home from work one night"

"Well the last time I checked a person's career did not dictate what kind of parent they would be. Yes I don't have normal hours but my kids understand that. They know how much I love them. And I do have a strong support system"

"Really? Because when I was reading your file it said that you had a strained relationship with your mother, your father is out of the picture and you had no siblings. The closest relative you had was your cousin who is no longer alive."

"Yes but I also consider the people that I work with family. I am closer to them than I ever was to my family by blood" Emily stated

"The problem with that is that they have the same unpredictable schedule as you"

"This is ridiculous" Emily said as she stood up from her chair, "Because I chose a career as an FBI agent and because of my relationship with my family and my past you are claiming that I am an unfit parent for Declan. But you never asked him what he thought. You never asked my own son what he thinks. You haven't asked anybody I've worked with the past five years. You are just going by what's in a couple of files. You haven't bothered to actually sit down and ask me questions that matter, to find out what kind of person I really am."

The case manager also stood up behind her desk as she placed both hands on her desk and leaned forward slightly, "I am sorry Agent Prentiss, but after looking at your past and what your future holds we as a child protection service do not think it is in Declan's best interest to live with you."

Emily smirked as she rolled her eyes, "First of all nobody knows what my future holds, just like nobody knows what your future holds. Our future is what we make it to be, by the choices we make and the paths we choose to go down. And nobody bothered to notice that if I hadn't been undercover nearly eight years ago that Declan would not be here right now. He would have been learning how to kill people just like his father did, or worse he could have been killed himself. I made sure that boy was being protected the last seven years, so to imply that you are doing more to protect him than I did is a crock"

With that said Emily turned on her heel and opened the office door but before she left she turned back around and looked the case manager in the eyes, "This isn't over. I will be back and I will bring reinforcements and in the end you will be apologizing for making the wrong decision, because whether you believe it or not you are about to break a young boys heart."

Emily was fuming as she walked to her car. As she climbed into the SUV she took a deep breath and leaned her head back against the head rest. Then she opened her eyes and brought her right hand up before slamming the palm of it forcefully down onto the steering wheel four times as she fought back the tears and fought back the urge to scream. Then she let her head fall forward onto the steering wheel as she took a few deep breaths. About a minute later her cell phone rang. She cursed to herself as she leaned back and pulled out her cell phone.

"Prentiss" she answered

"Hey Em, it's me" JJ said through the phone, "We just got another case but luckily it's local. I'm going with the guys to the crime scene but we should be back in a few hours. Once we do we will all meet in the conference room. I'll let you know when we head back to the pen"

"Okay"

"Em are you okay?" JJ asked, sensing something in the brunettes voice

"Yeah Jayje I'm fine" Emily lied

JJ was silent for a moment before saying, "Have you had your interview yet?"

Emily closed her eyes as she answered, "Yeah I just finished. I'll tell you about it later, okay" she told the blonde as she tried to keep her voice light hearted

"Okay" JJ replied reluctantly, "Well Garcia and Morgan are at the office too, but like I said we will all meet in the conference room in a few hours"

"Okay see you then" Emily answered before hanging up

When Emily arrived back at the bull pen she tried to compose herself before she walked up to the building. When she finally made it up to her floor and got off of the elevators she spotted Morgan sitting at his desk. She really didn't want to have to deal with him so she detoured to the coffee as she went through the glass doors. Unfortunately Morgan happened to look up as soon as she finished making her coffee and he saw her trying to escape back out through the double glass doors as he shot out of his seat and jogged to catch up to her.

"Prentiss" he called, but she kept walking as she pushed her way out one of the glass doors

He stopped when she ignored him but then continued after her as he pushed his way through the glass doors and ran to catch up with her as she walked down the hallway.

"Prentiss" he shouted again, this time loud enough for the other agents walking by to hear him, "You can't keep ignoring me"

Emily stopped when he said that, but kept her back to him, waiting for him to make it to her. Once he did he walked around to stand in front of her.

"What's going on princess?" he asked with a concerned tone of voice

She shook her head as she answered, "Nothing"

"Emily Prentiss don't lie to me, I know something is bothering you" he told her sternly, "Didn't you have a meeting with a case worker this morning?"

Emily sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Why do I bother telling you people my agenda for the day?"

Morgan shrugged and smiled, "Because if you didn't tell us we would just have Garcia search your phone until we found all of your scheduled meetings…and because you love us"

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about that" she told him, still refusing to look him in the eye

"Emily" he said as he lifted her chin with his hand. As brown eyes finally met brown he could see the sadness in them, "What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it Morgan" she told him as she pulled her chin away and started to walk away from him.

But he had other plans and he grabbed her arm, spinning her with him and nearly spilling her coffee, "Morgan, what gives?"

"We are going to take care of this in the gym" he told her as he led her down the hallway to the locker rooms

"How did you know that's where I was planning on going?" she asked him

"Because that's where I go when I'm pissed and want to kick someone's ass" he told her as he looked at her and continued to guide her down the hallway.

Emily finally let out a half smile as he opened the door to the ladies locker room and gave her a gentle shove inside, "I'll meet you down in the gym in fifteen" before turning and heading to the men's locker room to change.

Fifteen minutes later Emily walked into the gym in her workout pants and tank top. She made sure she got the top that covered her burn so that Morgan wouldn't be able to see it. As she looked around the gym she saw Morgan coming towards her with two pairs of boxing gloves. When he reached her he handed her a pair as he put on the other pair. They looked around and found there were only two other agents in the gym and that they were busy with the punching bags. Morgan then looked at the rink before looking back at Emily.

"Feel like sparring?" he asked her with a smile

"I don't want to hurt you Morgan" she answered

"Oh princess it should be me telling you that" he replied

"You wish. You aren't the one who is so pissed off that you want to beat the crap out of something…or shoot something"

Morgan swallowed as he listened to Emily, "Okay then…You want to tell me what you are so pissed about?"

She glared up at him and he immediately retreated, "Never mind"

As she turned to head towards the rink he shook his head as he watched her climb up and start jumping around in the rink, swinging her arms, testing out how they feel. He climbed in after her and walked up to her touching her lightly on the shoulder. She immediately swung around and kneed him in the stomach. He grunted, but as he was going down he grabbed her legs and flipped them out from under her. As he went down onto his stomach, she went down onto her back.

They both laid there a moment trying to catch their breath. Morgan then rolled over onto his back and turned his head to look at his partner, "You ready to talk yet?"

In response Emily swung her right elbow up and brought it down into Morgan's shoulder, causing him to moan and roll away from her, ushering a "I guess not"

They both got back to their feet and Morgan could see not only anger in Emily's eyes, but sadness as well. They turned some circles before Morgan caught Emily off guard and hit her straight in the jaw. Her head jerked back before she brought her right foot into contact with Morgan's knee. But when she attempted to get him in the face he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, twisting it behind her. He took that opportunity to again voice his concern,

"Talk to me Prentiss"

He felt her tense as soon as the words left his mouth. She brought her foot up and slammed it down onto the top of his foot before wrenching her arm free, grabbing hold of Morgan's arm and throwing all of her weight forward to throw him over her. She managed to do that, but Morgan also managed to grab her arm on the way down and she in turned also flipped forward. They again landed on their backs next to each other and Emily finally said,

"They said…I was an…unfit…candidate"

"Unfit…for what?" he questioned

She rolled her weight towards him smacking her elbow hard into his face as she answered, "To be Declan's guardian"

She attempted to jump up when he grabbed her leg and pulled her back down onto the mat to look at her, "Em-"

He was cut off when she attempted to swing at him again. This time he caught her wrist and pushed his weight forward so that she flew backwards and he landed on top of her. He pinned her wrists down beside her head as he straddled her waist.

"I will let you beat the absolute shit out of me Em, but first I want to know why she made that decision"

Emily struggled to get out of his grip but she wasn't as strong as she usually was and she felt defeated in all areas of her life at the moment. She took a deep breath and then closed her eyes before using every muscle in her body to get out of his grasp. She brought her right knee up fast and hard to come in contact with Morgan's back and once she did he released the tight grip on her wrists enough that she was able to get one hand free as she threw her body weight to her right, rolling them, so that she ended up on top. She now held a similar position as Morgan had moments earlier. But as she looked down at him she noticed his eyes grow wide and a sadness appear in them. She cocked her head to the side before looking down at herself and she saw that her tank top had moved enough to reveal part of the burned flesh above her left breast. While she was caught off guard Morgan took the opportunity to flip them once again so that he was on top, but Emily was waiting and instead of stopping they continued to roll across the mat as they wrenched their arms free. Emily swung fast and hard connecting with the same spot her elbow had earlier with Morgan's face. And Morgan fought back swinging his elbow backwards into Emily's mouth. They continued to punch and kick until Morgan finally ended up back on top of Emily pinning her down.

"Morgan get off me" she told him angrily

He ignored her as he stared down at her chest asking, "What was that?"

This time she ignored him as she struggled to break free. He moved enough that he could shake off one of his boxing gloves. As he did he attempted to move part of her tank to see the imprint he had caught sight of earlier. But Emily took that opportunity to connect her fist with the side of Morgan's face.

"Emily…please" he begged, the sadness evident not only in his voice but also in his eyes

He felt her start to give in as she closed her eyes, "They told me that because of my past and the possibilities of my future with my job and personal life they didn't think it was in Declan's best interest to be placed with me"

Morgan continued to stare down at her as he released her other hand and leaned back slightly, placing all of his weight on his legs, rather than on her.

"Even though I have scars to prove how much I cared about him" she said as she reached up and pulled her tank over enough for Morgan to see the whole thing before reaching down and pulling her tank up enough for him to see part of the scar across her abdomen, "That's not enough"

Morgan reached his right hand out and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her up and into his arms. At first she didn't respond, but after a moment she wrapped her arms around his waist. They sat like that a moment as Morgan cursed Doyle and this case manager who he suddenly felt the urge to call up and yell at immediately.

After a few minutes Morgan realized that if anybody walked into the gym at that moment that he and Emily would probably be the talk of the office for the next month considering their current position. He smiled as he slowly pulled away saying, "Not that I mind this, but I'm pretty sure if we stay like this the next person who walks in is going to start some rumors regarding our current position"

Emily blushed slightly as she realized that Morgan was still straddling her, that he was sitting all his weight on his legs but that she was currently leaning into him. They pulled away slowly as Morgan stood up first before grabbing Prentiss and helping her up. They finished taking off their gloves as they made it out of the rink. When Morgan turned back to look at his partner he noticed that her lip was bloody and swollen and that she had a bruise forming on her left cheekbone.

"Em I'm sorry" he said as he reached out with his thumb to feel around her lip

"Don't apologize till you look in the mirror" she told him as she stared at a very swollen left cheekbone on Morgan as well as a cut above his left eye that was starting to swell.

"I want you to know that right now I really want to unbury Doyle just so that I can shoot him again" he told her sincerely as they grabbed their towels to pat off the sweat.

"I know" she replied as they walked towards the doors to the gym

"And I want you to know that you are an amazing mother Emily. And I plan on having a word with this case manager to help her understand that. Declan deserves someone like you" Morgan told her sincerely as he looked into her eyes

"I think it would be better if you didn't say anything Derek" she told him

"Why?"

"Morgan she questioned my personal living situation. And even though she didn't list that as a top reason for me being unfit, it still came up in the conversation"

"Wait what living situation?" he asked as he looked at her and then it hit him, "You and JJ"

Emily nodded, "We haven't even told the team yet and I don't want them to find out from her"

"You probably don't want my advice but I'm going to give it to you anyway. Just tell them Emily. They all care about you and they will be happy for you guys, I promise. Then once you tell them you can bet every single one of them will be paying that case manager a visit"

Emily smiled half heartedly as they turned to walk out of the gym, "Thanks Morgan I needed that," referring to the boxing match

"It seems like I did too" he answered

By the time they cleaned up and made it to the conference room the rest of the team was just filing in. Garcia was the first one to notice them,

"Oh my God! What happened to you two?" she asked spastically as she ran up to Emily and Morgan

They both tried swatting her away while the rest of the team turned to see what she was talking about. Reid just stared, while Rossi grinned with a head shake, and Hotch and JJ glared at both of them before shaking their heads and passing out the papers.

"I don't understand why you two can't just be normal people and talk about what's bothering you rather than sparring it out in the gym" JJ stated disapprovingly

Garcia turned and looked at Morgan and Emily shocked, "You two did this to each other?"

"You act like this is the first time Emily and I have ever boxed in the gym together" Morgan said as he and Emily walked over to the table to find a chair to sit in

"Well I think usually you box together and not against each other" Rossi said with a smile

"That's not true" Emily spoke up, "Morgan and I have boxed against each other before"

"I think this constituted more than just boxing, considering the bruises and cuts across your faces" Rossi replied

"And the bruises on your arms" JJ pointed out

Emily and Morgan took that moment to look down at their own arms and noticed a few fairly large bruises adorning their skin. They then looked up at one another and smiled.

JJ caught the look and rolled her eyes, "But you know as long as you two feel better"

"I don't know about you Prentiss but I feel better" Morgan said

"Me too" Emily agreed

JJ shook her head and Hotch took that opportunity to jump in, "Okay let's focus on the case"

That got everyone to turn their attention to the case as they went over the profile. They did what they could for that day but by 2am everyone was exhausted.

"Okay guys, go home and get some rest. We will regroup at 8am" Hotch told everyone

Emily climbed into JJ's SUV since she offered to drive home. Once they got home, they woke Katie and told her they were home but that she was more than welcome to stay the night since they needed her in the morning. She nodded before rolling back over on the couch and going back to sleep. JJ then slowly trekked up the stairs behind Emily. When Emily opened the door to her bedroom she was surprised when it was empty. She turned around and looked at JJ with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" JJ questioned

"They aren't in here" Emily stated

"Really?" JJ replied with stunned face as well

They turned and walked down the short hallway to the other bedroom. They carefully opened the door and found the two boys sound asleep next to each other in that bed. They both tip toed into the room to place a good night kiss on both boys heads before exiting the room and heading back to their room. Once JJ stepped into the room she quietly shut the door behind her. She watched as Emily climbed onto the bed and crawled across it to her side before laying down.

"Em aren't you going to change?" she asked light heartedly

"Too tired" she answered

JJ shook her head as she headed for the bathroom, "Suit yourself. I'm going to hop in the shower real quick"

Emily barely nodded as JJ disappeared into the bathroom. Once she heard the water turn on she got back out of bed, stripping her garments off in exchange for a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Then she climbed carefully back in bed, the pain from her earlier spawn with Morgan, beginning to show themselves. She could feel the tightness in her ribs and she had a pounding headache as well as a throbbing pain in her mouth. As she laid there trying to ignore it she heard the shower turn off so she pretended to be asleep. A few minutes later she heard and felt JJ climb into bed. She waited a few moments, taking in her scent.

"Emily I know you are awake"

Emily sighed as she rolled to her back, trying to bite back the groan of pain as she did so. Unfortunately JJ had noticed. She sat up in bed as she looked down at Emily.

"You're in pain aren't you" she stated

"No" Emily lied

JJ stared at her before saying, "You're a bad liar"

"JJ"

"Emily this isn't surprising given the activities you chose to participate in this afternoon" JJ told her as she rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Emily heard her rummaging through the medicine cabinet, followed seconds later by the faucet being turned on. Then a moment later JJ reappeared, walking around to Emily's side of the bed and holding out some Ibuprofen and a glass of water.

"Here, hopefully this will help" she said as she held the items out to Emily

Emily sat herself up in bed wincing in pain as she did. JJ rolled her eyes as Emily took the water and medicine, "I don't understand why you couldn't just talk to me Emily. That's what I'm here for. That's what being in a relationship is about. You don't go beating the crap out of your friend just because you're angry"

"I'm sorry JJ, I mean you weren't around and I didn't want to bother you while you were working the case" Emily confessed as she handed the glass of water back to JJ

"Emily you aren't bothering me. I want to know what's going on. I've been so worried about you ever since they took Mason."

"I'm fine JJ"

"Dammit Emily you are not fine. Stop lying to me. You've been putting your walls up the last few weeks and keeping a safe distance from me" JJ said in a tone that started out angry, but then just turned sad

She sank down onto the bed on Emily's side with a defeated look on her face, "I know you have a problem letting people in, I do too, but Em if you want this to work you are going to have to try harder"

"I'm sorry JJ, I just…I'm not used to having other people help take care of me. It was just me…for so long" Emily told her as she placed her hand on top of one off JJ's

"I love you Emily and I want this to work, but you are going to have to start letting me in" JJ told her as she squeezed Emily's hand in return

Emily nodded as she looked sadly into JJ's blue eyes. As JJ looked at Emily she really took in the bruises and busted lip that Morgan had inflicted on her earlier that day during their duel. She reached her free hand up and brushed her fingers carefully around the bruised and swollen lip.

"Oh Em" she said sadly

"It's okay JJ, really, it's not that bad. I really didn't even notice any pain until I climbed into bed"

JJ smiled and shook her head, "Of course you didn't"

"What do you mean by that?" Emily questioned

"You've probably had the pain for hours but you are too concerned with what going on in here" JJ said pointing to Emily's heart, "That you didn't notice the physical pain until just now"

Emily sat silently as she leaned her head back against the headboard knowing JJ was right.

"The thing is I am here for you Em, you don't have to carry the weight or the pain by yourself anymore, I'm here to share it with you…and to try to make you feel better, but please, you have to let me in"

"JJ I just…I don't even know…there's" Emily couldn't formulate a coherent sentence so she looked up into JJ's eyes and her eyes began to fill with tears

"Oh Emily" JJ said as she saw the hurt and defeat in her eyes, "Please tell me what happened"

"I'm supposed to be the strong one, JJ, I'm not supposed to break" she whispered to the blonde

"Emily just because you show emotion doesn't mean you are broke. You should be able to be open and honest with all of your feelings with the people you love. I won't think any less of you…I don't think any less of you" JJ told her as she captured the brunettes attention, "I've seen you get emotional in some of the cases we have worked over the years. You care so much…about everyone. It's one of the things I love about you, remember?"

Emily nodded slightly as she leaned forward and rested her forehead on JJ's shoulder. Taking a deep breath she began to release some of the things she had kept hidden.

"They denied my request to become Declan's guardian" she whispered loud enough for JJ to hear

"What? Based on what?" JJ asked

"Several things" Emily answered as she pulled her head back up, "Apparently my past and my future are the main deterrents"

"That's absurd" JJ said in an angry tone

"Not according to the case manager. They had a file on me JJ…she knew about Ethan and about Doyle being his father. You should have seen the look she kept giving me"

"That shouldn't matter. Just because Declan and Ethan share a father doesn't have anything to do with what kind of mother you are"

Emily looked down at their joined hands before saying, "She brought up the fact that Ethan basically had to live the first six years of his life in hiding"

JJ shook her head but didn't say anything.

"She claimed that with my work hours and the type of work that I do, that it wouldn't be a stable environment for Declan"

"We have a stable environment full of people who care about us and our kids" JJ stated

"Yes but according to her I have no blood relatives that are nearby and the people on my team don't count because they have the same work hours as me"

"That doesn't have anything to do with the type of parent you are or would be to Declan" said JJ

Emily nodded, "She also somehow found out that you and I are living together and she obviously did not agree with it"

"How would she even get that information?" JJ questioned with a confused look

Emily shook her head, "I don't know. I didn't confirm or deny that accusing statement. But I think we should tell Hotch and the rest of the team before they find out a different way. And because I think if we told them what was going on with Declan that they could help us"

JJ nodded, "Well this certainly wasn't the way I was planning on telling the team, but I agree with you. And I'll do whatever it takes to help you get him back…I miss him too Em"

"I know" Emily replied as she scooted over and pulled JJ down onto the bed with her

JJ laid down on her right side with her head resting on Emily's chest and draped her left arm over Emily's waist. Emily placed a light kiss to JJ's head as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I'm sorry JJ. I promise I'll try harder"

JJ smiled as she said, "I know"

"So we tell the team first thing in the morning?" asked Emily

"Sure"

"Okay, goodnight JJ…I love you"

"I love you too Em"

A/N: Let me know what you think guys! I'm hoping to wrap everything up in the next chapter and hope to work on it tomorrow to have it posted by Monday at the latest!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This is the last chapter and it is really long so I hope ya'll enjoy! Until next time….

Ch 24

The next morning Emily woke up to find JJ still asleep, practically on top of her. Emily smiled as she brushed some of JJ's hair out of her face. JJ's head was still resting on Emily's chest and her left arm was draped hap hazardly across Emily's waist. She also had her left leg thrown over Emily's legs. As Emily rolled her head to her right she found Ethan curled into her right side and Henry sleeping close to Ethan. Emily wished they could just lay like that for the rest of the day but she knew she and JJ had to be at work in an hour and a half. She carefully shook JJ awake.

"Jayje" she said as she shook her

"Hmmm"

Emily smiled, "Come on we have to get up"

"I don't want to" answered JJ

"I know sweetie, me either, but we don't really have a choice" Emily said as she rubbed her right hand up and down JJ's arm.

JJ slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Emily giving her a small smile. Emily returned the smile as she said, "Good morning beautiful"

"Right back at ya" responded JJ

JJ leaned up slightly to look at Ethan and Henry still sound asleep next to Emily. Then she threw her body weight the rest of the way over Emily as carefully as she could so that she was straddling her waist. As JJ stared down at Emily she couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Emily asked as she looked up at JJ with her blue eyes shining and her blonde hair tousled and falling down around her face.

"You are so beautiful Em and I love you so much" JJ answered

Emily returned the smile as she said, "I was just thinking the same thing about you"

JJ then leaned down and pressed her lips to Emily's. However Emily pulled away suddenly and reached for her lip.

"Oh my gosh, Em, I'm so sorry" JJ said apologizing

"Mmm, it's okay JJ, really" Emily said as she kept her hand carefully over her bruised mouth

"No it's not" JJ said as she leaned back

"Hey" Emily said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around JJ's waist, pulling her in for a tight hug, "It's okay alright" she told her as she felt JJ's arms wrap around her neck

Emily slowly pulled JJ back as she looked into her blue eyes, "I'm fine JJ, really. Besides we wouldn't have been able to continue too far since there are two little ones right here" Emily said with a smile as she nodded to her right.

JJ let out a big smile before leaning forward to kiss Emily on the cheek and whisper in her ear, "Well just so you know I can't wait to take our relationship to the next level…I want you so bad" she told her in a husky voice.

Emily moaned at not only what JJ said, but the sound of her voice and her breath against her ear, "Jayje you're killing me" she told the younger woman as her hands dug into JJ's hips

"Then my work here is done" replied JJ as she rolled off of Emily and got up off of the bed and headed into the bathroom

Emily sighed before falling back onto her pillow.

When they made it to work they went straight to Hotch's office. As soon as they entered Hotch could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked looking from one agent to the other

"We need to tell you something, but the rest of the team needs to know as well" JJ said

He nodded, "Okay well we are meeting in the conference room in ten minutes, you can tell us then"

Emily shook her head, "We'd like to tell you first"

"Okay" replied Hotch as he nodded to the two chairs in front of his desk, as he himself sat down

JJ sat down in one, but Emily continued to pace.

"Em" JJ said softly

Emily stopped to connect eyes with JJ. Then she looked at Hotch and he raised his eyebrow.

"JJ and I are living together and I'm completely in love with her and they said that I was an unfit candidate to become Declan's guardian" Emily spit out so quickly that most of her words ran together

Hotch stared in disbelief from Emily to JJ and then raised his eyebrow at JJ as if to question what Emily had just said.

"Emily and I are in love and we moved into together…permanently" she said

"Oh" Hotch replied with a nod

"We wanted to tell you first, before we told the team" she added, "And because we wanted your blessing"

"My blessing?" Hotch replied, "I'm not your father JJ, you don't need my blessing"

"No but we know the rules about fraternizing with coworkers, especially members of the same team" Emily told him

He nodded again before he spoke, "Well that's true. And it's really out of my control. All I can say is try to keep your feelings and affection for each other out of the office and maybe nobody else will find out"

"Nobody find out…around here" Emily said disbelievingly

Hotch glared at her as he added, "Well I'm sure everyone on the team will have your back in case anything happens"

Emily and JJ nodded before he stood up from his chair, "If that's it then let's go tell the team the news so we can get back to the case"

JJ stood up from the chair and followed Emily to the door, Hotch right behind them when he said, "By the way, I'm happy for you"

Emily turned around to look at JJ and they smiled at each other before the three of them headed out of the office and to the conference room.

Once they told everyone on the team about their relationship they were enveloped in several hugs, even Rossi, who tended to not be much of an affectionate person was grabbing first Emily and then JJ into a hug.

When Hotch was about to review the case, Emily stopped him.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you guys" she announced

They all looked at her and waited for her to start talking.

"You all know that Declan was taken by social services"

Everyone nodded as they continued to listen.

"I put in a request to become his guardian until Garcia can locate his birthmother" she told them as she smiled slightly across the room at Garcia, "The other day I had an interview with the case manager and she denied my request"

"What? Why?" Rossi questioned as his face scrunched up in anger

"She claims that I'm an unfit candidate due to my past…indiscretions. She also said that I didn't have a routine schedule due to my job "

"You are an FBI agent. That doesn't dictate what kind of parent you are" Rossi spoke up again

Emily smiled lightly at him and his protectiveness that he would always deny.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Apparently it does to her"

"I am going to give her a call right now" Rossi said as he walked towards the door

"Rossi" she said catching his attention, "She might also mention my current living situation, which she was not too fond of"

He squinted his eyes in anger as he opened the conference room door, pulling out his cell phone as he closed the door behind him.

JJ smiled as Rossi closed the door. Then she looked at Hotch who seemed to have a small grin on his face. But when he looked in her direction he immediately lost the grin and cleared his throat.

"Okay while Dave is making his call lets go over this case"

Everyone gathered around the table and sat down to discuss the case.

Later that day they managed to catch the suspect and close the case. As the team filed back into the pen Emily collapsed into her chair, Morgan doing the same. JJ perched herself on Emily's desk as Reid leaned up against Morgan's. Moments later Emily's cell phone rang.

"Prentiss" she answered

Her eyes grew wide as she sat up in her chair. JJ noticed her behavior and slid off of Emily's desk to stand closer to her. After a couple of minutes Emily hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" JJ asked

Emily looked up at JJ and Morgan and Reid who had also moved in to surround her.

"The case manager" Emily said still looking dumbfounded, "She wants to have another meeting with me…tomorrow morning…and she wants me to bring Ethan"

"Is this good or bad?" Morgan asked

"I don't know" she answered as she looked up at them

JJ pushed herself away from Emily's desk and walked up the stairs to Hotch's office. She knocked on the door, waiting for him to invite her in, which he did. When she walked in she found Rossi in there as well.

"JJ what's wrong?" Hotch asked as he stood up from his chair, followed by Rossi

"Emily just got a call from the case manager and she wants Emily to bring Ethan down there tomorrow morning for another interview"

"And this is a bad thing?" Hotch asked

"What if she wants Ethan there so she can take him away also?" JJ said in a frightened voice

"Maybe she just wants to meet Ethan and ask him some questions" Rossi said

"Well yeah, so she can claim again that Emily is an unfit mother" JJ said angrily

"JJ calm down" Hotch told her as he walked up to her, "What time is the meeting?"

"I don't know" she answered

"Okay well find out the time and I will meet you guys there" Hotch told her

"I'll go with you" Rossi added as he looked at Hotch

Hotch nodded to Rossi before looking back at JJ, "It's going to be okay"

She nodded before turning and heading back out the door. She stopped in the doorway and turned around to look at both Rossi and Hotch, "Thank you"

They both nodded as they watched her walk out the door and back down the stairs to Emily who was talking to Morgan and Reid.

As JJ reached the three of them Emily spotted her, "Hey where did you go?"

"I filled Hotch and Rossi in on what was happening. They want to know what time the meeting is so that they can be there" she told her

"I will be there too Princess" Morgan added

"Me too" Reid joined in

Emily looked at her three friends as she smiled and nodded, "Thank you"

Morgan and Reid just nodded and JJ smiled.

"What do you say we go home and get some rest before tomorrow morning" JJ suggested

Emily nodded as she grabbed her bag and followed JJ out of the pen. When they got to the hallway Emily stopped when her phone beeped. She pulled it out and saw a text from Garcia.

"Hey JJ I'm going to go see Garcia real quick. Meet you at the car?" she said

JJ nodded as she watched Emily turn around and head to their friend's office.

As Emily entered Garcia's extravagant office she smiled as Garcia sensed her, saying "Emily my strange and great"

She then spun in her chair and smiled at Emily.

"Hey Garcia" Emily answered, "What's up?"

"Okay I have good news and bad news" Garcia said before looking confused and saying, "Or it could be bad news and bad news if you look at it a different way"

"Garcia just tell me. What is it?" she asked the bubbly blonde

Garcia nodded as she spun back around to her computers and pulled up a birth certificate and death certificate as well as some other papers.

"This is a birth certificate for a woman named Rebecca O'Brian born in 1978"

"Okay" Emily said as she walked closer, "Who is she?"

"According to my research, she is Declan's biological mother" Garcia said as she turned to look at her brunette friend

"Really?" Emily questioned with both sadness and happiness

Garcia nodded as she looked at her friend.

"Where is she?"

"That's the bad news Em…this is her death certificate" Garcia said spinning back around and pulling it up on the screen.

Emily stepped closer to look at the year.

"Oh my gosh, Garcia, she died the same year Declan was born"

Garcia nodded, "I know"

"Are you positive that she's dead?"

Garcia nodded, "I double checked everything and made several phone calls across sea. It seems Rebecca didn't have any family. She was raised in an orphanage and at eighteen got involved in the wrong crowd. That's how she met Doyle."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Emily asked

Garcia nodded as she pulled up a picture showing a long blonde haired blue eyed young woman barely over the age of twenty.

"Garcia she's just a baby. She would have just been twenty one when she had Declan and then died"

Garcia nodded again.

"Do you know how she died?" Emily asked, already knowing the answer

Garcia nodded again, "It took me several phone calls, but I finally found someone who sent me the autopsy report. Her body was found dumped in the mountains nine days after she was shot in the head."

Emily closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them and staring at the picture of the young woman on the screen. She could see a lot of Declan in her.

Emily cleared her throat before asking, "Could I get some copies of the death certificate and the autopsy report?"

"Of course my sweet" Garcia replied as she pressed some more buttons on her keyboard.

"Could you also clear up that picture and print me out one?" she asked her friend

Garcia turned around and looked at the brunette.

Emily smiled, "I think Declan would like to have it"

Garcia nodded as she printed out the papers and picture before handing them over to Emily.

"Em I'm sorry" she said as she pulled her friend in for a hug

Emily smiled as she hugged Garcia back before pulling away.

"Garcia I have another meeting with the case worker in the morning and I'm supposed to take Ethan. The rest of the team is coming down there with me and-"

She didn't get to finish before Garcia cut her off, "Of course I'll be there my brunette kitten"

Emily smiled before turning and leaving the office, meeting JJ at the car. As she climbed into the passenger side JJ slipped her hand into Emily's.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked as they sat in the car

"Garcia found Declan's biological mother" Emily answered as she handed JJ the picture of the young woman.

JJ stared at the picture, "She's just a baby Emily. How old is she?"

"She would be thirty three this year"

"Would be?"

Emily nodded as she turned to look at JJ, "She was found with a bullet in her head two months after Declan was born"

"Oh my God" let out JJ as she squeezed Emily's hand tighter

"I know" replied Emily, "I have all the paperwork that Garcia found. I'm going to take it with me tomorrow and after the meeting I want to go see Declan to tell him about Rebecca"

"That was her name" JJ stated more so than asked

Emily just nodded, "Let's go home Jaye. I really need to see our adorable little boys right now"

JJ returned the nod as she let go of Emily's hand to start the car.

Once they got inside Emily's condo they walked inside and Henry was coming around the corner. Emily immediately scooped him up in her arms and held him tight.

"I love you little man" she told him

Henry held onto her as he said, "I wuv you too Emmy"

JJ stood there after she had shut the door and smiled at the interchange between her son and Emily. Seeing another reason why she was in love with the brunette.

Henry spotted JJ and said, "Hi Mommy"

"Hey there little man" she said as she walked closer and stepped up behind Emily to place a kiss on her son's forehead.

Emily then kissed Henry on the cheek before handing him off to JJ. She then went in search of Ethan. She found him sitting on the couch talking to Katie. She smiled when she saw him.

"Mamma" he said as he got up from the couch and walked over to her to give her a hug

"Hey handsome" she said as she bent down and scooped him up in her arms

She held onto him as tightly as she had held onto Henry earlier, "I love you little man" she whispered in his ear as she walked over to the couch and sat down with him in her lap.

"I love you too Mama" he answered as he shifted his weight to look into her eyes, "Are you okay?"

Emily smiled at him and nodded, "I'm much better now" she told him as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

JJ came over with Henry and joined them on the couch. As she sat down next to Emily with Henry on her lap Ethan smiled at her, "Hi JJ"

"Hey Ethan" she responded

Ethan then leaned forward and kissed JJ on the cheek. Emily smiled as she looked from her son to JJ and noticed JJ blushing slightly. She could see how much JJ loved Ethan and she knew the feeling was mutual.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Emily asked as she looked from one boy to the other

They both shrugged their shoulders.

"Okay well then I guess JJ and I are going go find something to make" Emily said as she lifted Ethan off of her lap so she could stand up from the couch.

JJ followed suit as she went into the kitchen behind Emily. They said their goodbyes to Katie telling her she did not need to come in until later tomorrow. As Emily began digging through the cabinets and the refrigerator for something to make for dinner, JJ pulled out a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. She handed one to JJ as Emily pulled some noodles out of the cabinet.

"Thanks" Emily told her as she took a sip of the wine

JJ nodded as she moved to pull some chicken out of the freezer, "Chicken Alfredo?"

Emily nodded as she began to fill the sink up with warm water to defrost the chicken. JJ then walked over and dropped the chicken into the warm water. While that was defrosting JJ grabbed some lettuce out of the fridge to make a salad while Emily cut up some vegetables.

"Think the boys will eat some broccoli with cheese?" Emily asked without looking at JJ

JJ shrugged, "If you put enough cheese on it"

Emily smiled as she cut up some broccoli for the boys. She then placed it in a bowl with a little bit of water in it and placed it in the microwave for later. Then she cut up the other vegetables for the salad. JJ slid the bowl of lettuce to her so that she could add the veggies. Then she placed the bowl of salad in the fridge so that it would stay cool.

Emily turned around and found JJ sitting on the counter sipping her glass of wine. She smiled as she walked up to the blonde and settled herself between her legs before setting her glass of wine on the counter next to JJ's. Without saying anything JJ leaned down and met Emily's lips halfway. JJ made sure to kiss her carefully so that she wouldn't hurt her.

As they pulled away Emily sighed, "I'll be glad when my mouth heals"

"Me too" JJ said with a wink

Emily smiled right before Ethan and Henry came running around the corner.

"Whoa guys, slow down" Emily said as she turned to look at them

Both boys smiled up at Emily and JJ and Emily's hear melted.

"What are we eating?" Ethan asked

"Chicken Alfredo" answered Emily

"Cool" Ethan replied before he turned around to run back to the living room

"Hey you guys go wash up for dinner okay" she yelled after the six year old

Later that night as everyone was getting ready for bed Emily sat Ethan down on the bed in the guest room.

"Hey little man, remember at dinner how I told you that we have that meeting in the morning?"

He nodded.

"Well someone is going to be asking you questions and I want you to tell them the truth okay" she told him as she looked into his brown eyes which matched her own.

"I always tell the truth mama" he told her matter of factly

She smiled, "I know you do sweetheart"

She pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. As they pulled away he looked up at her and asked, "Will it help Mason come home?"

"I hope so baby" Emily answered

Ethan nodded before he turned and climbed under the covers. Emily pulled the covers up to his chin as she leaned down and kissed him on the nose.

"So are you guys going to end up in our bed again tonight?"

Ethan giggled as he smiled at his mother.

"Because if you are you might as well just come in there now" she said

"Really?"

"Uh huh"

Ethan threw the covers off of him as he crawled out from under them. Emily shook her head as she stood up and Ethan jumped on her back. Then she walked into her bedroom and tossed Ethan onto the bed playfully where he continued to giggle. Emily smiled as she saw Henry and JJ already in bed.

Emily climbed in also as she snuggled in next to JJ.

"You do realize one day we are going to have to get them to stay in their own room" JJ stated

Emily nodded before kissing the blonde on the cheek and snuggling down under the covers.

The next morning came too soon and Emily was trying to make Ethan look presentable while JJ was trying her best to get Henry to wear his nice set of clothes. But all that accomplished was a three year old running through the condo in only a pair of underwear as he tried to escape JJ.

Meanwhile Emily was try to comb down Ethan's dark hair and part it to one side. But as they both looked in the mirror they both shook their heads. Emily then took her hand and shook it through Ethan's hair to make it look more shaggy. Then she helped him button up his shirt and tuck it into a pair of khaki pants.

"Mama I don't want to wear this" Ethan complained as she finished his buttoning his white long sleeve shirt

"Ethan you wear nice clothes to a meeting okay baby"

"But it's itchy" he replied as he scratching his belly and his arms

Emily dropped her head and sighed, "And just what would you choose to wear little man?"

Ethan smiled as he ran out of his mothers bathroom, causing Emily to stand up and follow him. When she finally made it to the guest bedroom Ethan had already untucked his shirt and was holding up his blue t-shirt that said 'Property of the FBI,' in white.

"Baby that's not really something you wear to a meeting. Besides it's cold outside" she told him

He turned around and pulled out a white long sleeve shirt to wear underneath it. He was batting his puppy eyes at her and she finally gave up.

"Fine" she said throwing her hands up in the air, "I guess it doesn't matter what you wear anyways"

Ethan smiled as Emily turned to walk out of the bedroom and nearly got run into by a three year old in his underwear. Emily laughed as Henry grabbed hold of her legs to try to hide from his mother.

"Henry I can see you. Now come here so I can get these clothes on you" JJ said sternly

"Just give it up Jayje. I already lost the battle with Ethan. Let Henry wear what he wants" she told the blonde

"But Em"

"It's really not going to matter Jayje. What matters is what Ethan is going to say in that room"Emily told her

Just then Ethan opened the bedroom door and stepped out with his cargo khaki pants, a long sleeve white t-shirt, and the blue FBI shirt on. Henry took one look at Ethan and shouted,

"FBI shirt"

JJ rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air as well.

An hour later Emily, JJ, Ethan, and Henry were walking into the office of the case manager. The secretary informed them that she would be with them shortly. A few moments later the rest of the team filed into the small waiting room. Hotch took one look at the boys and shook his head. They were both wearing khaki cargo pants with white long sleeve shirts and FBI shirts over the top. Ethan's was blue, while Henry's was red. And both boys were still sporting a beanie to keep their head and ears warm. Ethan had a blue one on while Henry had a black one.

"Really?" Hotch asked as he looked from JJ to Emily

"You have no idea" JJ told him

A couple minutes later the case manager opened her door to find a room full of adults as well as two small children. She looked at Emily and then down at Ethan.

"I would like to speak to Ethan first" she said to Emily

Emily was about to speak when Hotch stepped up.

"Actually I would like to talk to you before you speak to the boy"

"And you are?"

"Agent Aaron Hotchner. Emily's superior" he said in an in charge tone of voice

"Well Mr Hotchner if you like I could set up a separate meeting with you at a different time"

"It's Agent Hotchner and my entire team is here now to speak to you. And given the fact that our schedules are _unpredictable_, it would be much simpler if you would see us today" he told her

Emily and JJ both bit back a smile at Hotch's comment.

The case manager straightened up before looking at her secretary, "Lisa please clear my schedule for this morning"

The secretary nodded as she turned back to her desk.

"Fine. Who would like to be first, since I am assuming all of you here have something you want to say" the woman said

"Oh I have some words for you alright" Rossi said as he stood beside Hotch

"Dave" Hotch said cueing the older man to stand down

"I'll go first" JJ said stepping forward

The woman looked at JJ and asked, "And who are you?"

"Agent Jennifer Jareau, the woman that she _cohabitates_ with" JJ answered

Emily once again bit her lip to keep from smiling.

The woman's demeanor changed as she looked from the blonde to the other members of the team that were standing in the room. The woman could tell that she could not say anything to the blonde in front of the rest of people.

"Fine" the woman said as she turned to hold the door to her office open.

JJ then followed her in.

About an hour later most of the team had had their meeting with the case worker and told her their feelings on Emily and Declan and the whole situation. As Morgan came out of the office the only one left to go in was Hotch. The woman looked at Hotch just as another woman came through the door into the waiting room.

"And who are you?" the case manager asked, clearly annoyed

"Oh this is Declan's therapist" Hotch said as he turned to face the case manager, "The one I was surprised to find out, that you had not even spoken to regarding Declan. It would seem to me if you wanted to find out what was best for the boy that you would have asked his therapist"

The case manager's eyes grew wider as she looked around the room, "I didn't think it was necessary. Nor am I the one on trial here."

"But it appears as though you should be" Rossi said stepping in

"Listen here" she began

"No you listen here" Rossi said raising his voice, "You tell my friend that she is an unfit candidate to become Declan's guardian due to her job and her personal choices. So what, so she made some mistakes, big deal, everyone does. That doesn't make her a bad parent. Look at her and look at those two boys right there"

Everyone turned to Emily who was sitting on the couch with Henry on her lap and Ethan sitting next to her.

"Does it look like she's a bad parent to you? Does it look like those two boys don't love her?"

"That is not the question here" the case manager replied

"Well it should be" Morgan said as he stepped forward, "All that should matter when you are a parent is how much you love the child and how much you take care of them"

"Exactly Agent Morgan" the woman said, "And she did not take care of her own son for the past six years. Instead she had him hidden away with her cousin. She wasn't being a parent"

"My mama loves me!" Ethan shouted as he stood up from the couch, "She did what was best for me. But she always came to see me for my birthday and for Christmas"

"Ethan" Emily said as she grabbed his arm lightly

"No" he shouted as he pulled his arm away, "Everyone thinks kids don't understand. I know what's going on. You want to keep Mason away from us and I think you want to take me away too. But I won't go and Mason should live with us. We love him"

"Young man you don't know what you are talking about" the woman said as she looked at the six year old

"He knows more than you give him credit for" JJ said stepping forward, "He went through being in hiding and lost people he loved, just like Declan did"

"There are so many things wrong here" the woman said as she threw her hands in the air, "You for starters" she said pointing to JJ, "Are living with a woman you work with…a woman. You shouldn't be raising children together"

"JJ loves my mom" Ethan shouted again, "And I love JJ…and Henry"

"You have no right to talk to her that way" Emily said as she set Henry down and stood up from the couch

"I think everyone needs to calm down" said the therapist who had just witnessed everything as she stepped forward

Emily moved backwards taking JJ with her as they sat down on the couch. Emily took Ethan into her arms and started rocking him to settle him down.

The therapist then said, "It seems to me that nobody is listening to the children. And they are what matter. I've talked with Declan several times since he was placed in the group home. And while he is a sweet kid, he's not happy there and he isn't thriving. All he talks about is going home with Emily and JJ. He talks about Ethan and Henry and how cool it would be to have brothers. And from what I've heard from this little one" she said pointing to Ethan, "He's happy and healthy and obviously loved."

The case manager continued to stare at the therapist as she continued, "And I think it is also obvious that Agent Prentiss has a strong support system. While they might not be related by blood, they are still a family. If not, they wouldn't all be here to support her. I turned in my file on the case regarding Declan and the whole situation. And you can bet that I will be reporting you as well"

The case manager huffed as she stared at the therapist, "I recommend you sign the guardianship papers"

"You can sign them, but know that I will be filling out papers to officially adopt him" Emily said as she stood up with Ethan in her arms.

As the case manager turned around to say something Emily beat her to it, "I found out yesterday that Declan's birth mother is dead and that he has no other relatives"

The therapist turned to Emily and said, "I will speak on your behalf but I think a judge will agree to the adoption. And I'm sure Declan would love to see you as soon as possible"

Emily smiled, "Thank you"

The therapist nodded as she handed Emily the guardianship papers, "Here you go. You're finished here. The next time I see you should be on the day you get to adopt Declan"

Emily smiled again as JJ walked up beside her and looked at the therapist, "Thank you so much"

"You're welcome, now go" she said ushering the team out with a smile

As they got into the hallways Emily looked at Ethan and smiled, "You're a brave boy. You know that"

"Just like you" he said

"Exactly like me" she answered as she kissed his cheek and set him down

Then she grabbed JJ and pulled her in for a kiss. Morgan and Garcia smiled, while Hotch, Rossi, and Reid averted their eyes.

"Let's go get him" Emily said as she pulled away

They all nodded and began walking down the hallway. Morgan had swung Ethan onto his back, while Reid carried Henry. When they got outside Emily stopped and turned around to face her team.

"Thank you so much…all of you" she said as she looked around at all of them

They all nodded before Morgan spoke up, "Alright Princess, go get your boy"

"Hey" Ethan said playfully

"My bad, your other boy" Morgan corrected with a smile

Ethan and Henry went with the rest of the team back to Emily and JJ's while the two women went to the group home to get Declan.

When they got there JJ informed Emily she would wait outside while she went in to get Declan. Emily nodded as she took the paperwork inside. After the woman in charge had read over the papers she went to find the boy while Emily paced impatiently. A little while later Declan came around the corner with a bag in his hand. He looked sad until he spotted Emily.

"Emily" he shouted as he ran and lept into her arms, wrapping his arms around her neck tightly

Emily laughed as she returned the hug before setting him back on his feet.

"I get to go home with you?" he asked

Emily nodded, "Yep they approved me to be your guardian. I'm sorry it took so long." She told him as she bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"That's okay" he replied as he smiled up at her

"Let's go home then" Emily said as she turned to walk down the hallway. As they walked towards the doors Declan slipped his hand into Emily's.

They walked out the doors and just before they started down the steps Declan spotted JJ.

"JJ" he shouted as he dropped Emily's hand and bolted down the steps towards her. He lept into her arms just as he had into Emily's.

"Hey" she replied as she set him back on the ground

"I'm glad you came" he told her as blue eyes met blue

"I wouldn't have missed it" she told him as she ruffled his long blonde hair

He smiled before asking, "Where's Henry and Ethan?"

"They're waiting at home" Emily told him as she threw an arm around him

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked excitedly and Emily and JJ couldn't help but smile

When they made it back to the condo Declan raced down the hallway to Emily's door before he turned around to look at the two women.

"We're coming" Emily smiled as she and JJ jogged the rest of the way down the hall to the door

Declan then swung open the door and was greeted by a huge Welcome Home sign as well as a room full of people shouting the same thing. He turned around and smiled bigger than Emily had seen him smile since he was four years old and she couldn't help but smile herself.

Henry and Ethan then ran up to him and gave him hugs and everyone started talking as JJ wrapped her arm around Emily's waist.

"We are so lucky" she said to Emily as she rested her head on the brunettes shoulder

Emily nodded as she wrapped her arm around the younger woman's shoulders, "So lucky"

Ethan then ran over to Emily and JJ and looked from one to the other as he jumped up and down excitedly, "Can we paint our room green? Can we? "

Emily and JJ both laughed as Emily answered, "We'll see handsome. Let's just have fun tonight, okay"

"Alright" the six year old said as he dropped his head

"Hey" JJ said as she lifted the boy's chin with her hand. Blue eyes met brown as she smiled, "Why don't you give Mason his present"

"Okay" Ethan said, his eyes lighting back up

Ethan ran off and grabbed the present before taking it back to Declan and handing it to him. Declan ripped the paper off and opened the box, pulling out a t-shirt. As he held it up he turned it around so everyone else could see it. It was a royal blue color and it whit it said 'Property of the FBI.' Everyone smiled and laughed before Declan walked up to Emily and JJ and wrapped his arms around both of their waists at the same time.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" they answered

Declan immediately pulled off the t-shirt he had on and put on the FBI shirt over his long sleeve shirt. Everyone smiled and shook their heads at the boys.

Hotch walked up to Emily and JJ with a grin on his face, "You two do realize you are in for some serious trouble, especially when they get older"

The both nodded and smiled, "Hopefully it will be worth it" Emily said

"Hotch thank you…for everything" Emily said sincerely

He just nodded and said, "Just take good care of that boy. He's going to need it."

"Of course" JJ replied before turning and answering the door

Morgan helped her as they carried several pizza boxes to the counter. They all sat around and ate pizza and talked and laughed for the rest of the day. Soon people were saying their goodbyes and heading home. Morgan was one of the last to leave and Emily walked him to the door.

"If you need any help with the painting that I assume is going to take place just let me know" he told her with a smile

"Thanks Derek" she said, returning the smile, "For everything"

"Always Princess" he told her as he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek

Once he was gone Emily slumped down on the couch, exhausted from the long day. JJ joined her moments later as they heard yelling and jumping upstairs.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" JJ laughed as she laid her head on Emily's shoulder

"I don't know" Emily answered shaking her head

They sat in silence for awhile before Emily shifted, "I think I'm going to go talk to Declan…Mason"

"Tonight?" JJ questioned

"Yeah. I don't want him to think I was withholding the information" she said as she stood up

JJ nodded, "You can send the other two down here with me"

Emily nodded as she headed up the stairs. She opened the door to the guest bedroom, which would soon become the room for the boys. They were all laying on the bed on their stomachs playing with action figures.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to Mason for a minute. Can you two go see JJ" she said as she looked from Ethan to Henry

"Okay" Ethan said rolling off the bed

But before Ethan walked out the door he stopped next to Emily and pulled on her arm. She bent down and he kissed her on the cheek, "Love you mamma"

She smiled, "Love you too little man"

Then Henry and Ethan disappeared out the bedroom leaving Emily and Mason. Mason sat up on the edge of the bed, dangling his feet off. Emily walked over and sat next to him with some papers in her hand.

"Mason I need to talk to you about something" she said looking down at the blonde headed boy.

He nodded.

"You know how I said that my friend was looking for your biological mother" she said as she looked at him

He nodded again, "You found her"

Emily nodded but said, "Yes, her name was Rebecca…But Mason she passed away when you were just a baby"

He nodded as he looked down at the floor, "Did my dad kill her too?"

Emily was quiet for a moment before Mason looked back up at her and she answered, "I'm not positive, but I believe he did, yes"

Mason nodded again, "So what does that mean?"

"It means that if you want to, and you'll accept us, that I would like to adopt you…officially" Emily told him

Mason looked up into her deep brown eyes and Emily could see the tears brimming in his crystal blue eyes as she nodded, "Really?"

"Really" she answered

"Yes" he practically cried as he threw his arms around her waist and leaned into her.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight as a tear escaped her own eye.

"Mason there' something else too" she said pulling away slightly

"What?"

"I found this picture of your mom and I thought you might like to have it" she said as she handed him the picture of the blonde haired blue eyes young woman.

"She was pretty" he stated as he took the picture

"Yes she was" Emily agreed as she kissed the top of his head

"Thank you" he told her as he hugged her again

A few minutes later JJ was standing in the doorway with Ethan and Henry, "Well?" she questioned

"He said yes" Emily told them

"YAY" Ethan and Henry both exclaimed as they jumped up and down before running over and jumping onto the bed.

Emily and JJ laughed as the two young boys jumped up and down on the bed.

"Guys, guys, be careful" Emily told them in a motherly tone

JJ smiled as she walked over to Emily and leaned down to kiss her. That was followed by several giggles. As JJ pulled away from Emily they both found all three boys smiling and staring at them. They then looked at each other before jumping up and tackling all three boys to the bed, starting a tickling war.

A couple of hours later Emily and JJ got all the boys tucked in before retiring to their bedroom. As Emily lay on her back in bed waiting for JJ she couldn't help but smile and realize how lucky she was. A few minutes later JJ walked out of the bathroom and climbed into bed, but instead of laying down she crawled over to Emily and straddled her waist.

"Hey" JJ said seductively

"Hey yourself" Emily replied as she latched onto JJ's hips

"So about taking our relationship to the next level" she said as she leaned down to kiss Emily

Emily moaned into her mouth as she felt JJ grind her hips into her.

"I'll take it your in agreement with me" JJ said as she pulled her lips from Emily's

Emily nodded as she slid her hands up JJ's body. But JJ grabbed Emily's hands, lacing them together and pinning them above her head. JJ then leaned back down and began sucking on Emily's pulse point, before moving back to her lips. They continued to show each other how much they loved one another, well into the night.

A month later, just after Ethan's seventh birthday, Declan's adoption became finalized. The entire team came over to Emily's condo to have cake and celebrate the day. As Emily, JJ, and the boys entered the condo, Declan got their attention.

"Can I talk to you guys?" he asked

"Of course sweetie" JJ told him as she brushed some of his blonde bangs out of his eyes

"I've been thinking a lot about this"

"About what?" Emily asked as she looked at him

"I want my name to stay Declan…instead of Mason…is that okay?" he asked as he looked from Emily to JJ

"Of course it is sweetie" Emily said as she pulled him in for a hug, "If that's what you want"

He nodded, "Yeah"

"Okay, then I guess you really are Declan Michael Prentiss" Emily said with a smile as she pulled away from the boy

"Cool" he said with a smile

Just then the rest of the team walked in with the cake and balloons and lots of food. They all celebrated the rest of the day.

That night Emily and JJ walked into the boys room which had been transformed so that it now actually looked like a kids room. The walls were a pale green and there was now a wood framed bunk bed, as well as a little bed shaped like a car for Henry. Henry's bedspread was also the theme from the movie cars. While Ethan's bed spread was Star Wars and Declan's bedspread had a sports theme to it. Once they got all of the kids tucked in and kissed goodnight they headed to bed themselves.

Once they were in snuggled into bed JJ said, "You do realize we have our hands full and nothing is ever going to be the same again"

Emily nodded, "I know, but I really look forward to it"

"Me too"

"I love you Jayje" Emily said sincerely

"And I love you too Em" JJ replied

A/N: Well thanks for going along on this crazy ride! Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Please let me know what you guys think. I may have a sequel if you guys want one, I kind of already have some ideas. But let me know, and thanks again!


End file.
